La Dernière Volte Face
by YEMEPisTOOgoodTObeTRUE
Summary: Phoenix Wright et presque toute sa bande se retrouvent embarqués dans un Battle Royale. Couples en tous genres, yaoi avec Phoenix et Miles, plein d'autres trucs sympas... Un peu de violence mais pas débilement gore, des bizoux! SPOILERS DANS LES REVIEWS!
1. Introduction

Yes ! J'avais tellement envie de commencer cette fic, c'est vraiment génial ! Déjà, à tous ceux qui sont arrivés ici parce qu'ils suivent mon pseudo et aux autres : c'est en effet le grand retour du YEMEP (Yaoi Entre Miles Et Phoenix) et de beaucoup d'autres couples ! Pour plus de clarté, j'ai mis une liste de tous les participants au Battle Royale au début, comme dans le roman… Et puis un lien vers une carte du jeu, gardez-la au chaud dans un coin !

J'ai l'intention de faire cette fic assez longue, en raison du nombre de personnages, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Ah oui, au fait : il y a des persos de tous les jeux, ça se passe en post Apollo Justice histoire d'avoir tous les persos MAIS à l'âge qu'ils ont quand on les voit pour la première fois dans le jeu ! Bah wé, marre de Phoenix déprimé sans son badge… Sans blague ! Et je mets même des persos qui sont censés être en prison… pour plus de fun. xD

Bien sûr, n'oubliez pas qu'on parle de Battle Royale, dont le concept sera expliqué au début de la fic si vous ne connaissez pas. **Battle Royale**** appartient à Koushun Kagami** et **Phoenix Wright et ses amis**** appartiennent à Capcom.** **Le ****sadisme**** m'appartient.** :D

BONNE LECTURE !

**Filles**

F-1 – Maya Fey

F-2 – Pearl Fey

F-3 – Ema Skye

F-4 – Lana Skye

F-5 – Cammy Meele

F-6 – Eva Cozésouci

F-7 – Andréa Landry

F-8 – Franziska Von Karma

F-9 – Morgan Fey

F-10 – Shih-Na

F-11 – Lamiroir

F-12 – Vérité Grimoire

F-13 – Monique Hullère

F-14 – Désirée Duplaisir

F-15 – Iris Plantule

F-16 – Kay Faraday

F-17 – Violette Cadaverini

F-18 – Maguy Loiseau

F-19 – Flavie Eïchouette

F-20 – Petit Ange Aki Kitaki

F-21 – Vera Monin

**Garçons**

G-1 – Phoenix Wright

G-2 – Miles Edgeworth

G-3 – Apollo Justice

G-4 – Klavier Gavin

G-5 – Kristoph Gavin

G-6 – Matt Moissat

G-7 – Henri Duplaisir

G-8 – Maximillion Galactica

G-9 – Furio Tigre

G-10 – Gustavo Lonté

G-11 – Alex Marshall

G-12 – Damien Gant

G-13 – Bill Ballaud

G-14 – Larry Butz

G-15 – Dick Gumshoe

G-16 – Frisé

G-17 – Manfred Von Karma

G-18 – Luigi Labocca

G-19 – Eddy Taurial

G-20 – Shih-Long Lang

G-21 – Godot

J'ai fait une carte du Battle Royale, n'hésitez pas à l'enregistrer ou à la mettre dans vos onglets, elle est faite pour ça (et un peu moche) ! :p Comme les liens ne passent pas sur FF, retirez tous les **_** du lien ! Après des tentatives innombrables, j'ai dû faire ce truc affreux pour que ça passe !

H**_**t**_**t**_**p**_**:**_**/**_**i_5_4_._t_i_n_y_p_i_c**_**._c_o_m**_**/_2_e_1_6_1_c_k_.**_**j_p_g

Et maaaaintenant… BONNE LECTURE ! :D


	2. No Appetite For Delusion

Je rappelle au cas où que Larry Butz = Paul Defès, et que Miles Edgeworth = Benjamin Hunter ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre #1 – No appetite for delusion

**[7h00]**

_Oh… ma tête…_

Phoenix Wright (G-1) reprenait doucement ses esprits. Une douleur sourde battait contre son cerveau, insupportable et migraineuse, et il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou, mais il comprit qu'il était assis sur une chaise et affalé sur une table, les bras croisés. Il se redressa, sentant sa colonne vertébrale craquer, se demandant depuis combien de temps il était tordu ainsi, quand il entendit un cri.

« Nick ! Niiiick ! »

Il se frotta les yeux pour y voir quelque chose, ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les fourmis qui rendaient ses bras douloureux, et regarda autour de lui. Maya Fey (F-1) lui faisait signe de la main, visiblement terrifiée.

« Nick, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »

« Je… je n'en sais rien, désolé, Maya… » répondit-il en soupirant.

« Tout le monde dort… et il y a plein de gens assis comme nous ! Ils dorment tous ! » s'exclama la spécialiste du channeling en étirant ses deux jambes avant de se lever lentement.

Phoenix bâilla, épuisé comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. _Cette salle… Où sommes-nous ? _La pièce où ils se trouvaient étaient on ne peut plus classique, tout simplement quatre murs et un tableau noir, comme à l'école. Ils avaient dû être emmenés ici de force… _Est-ce qu'ils ont laissé Maya porter son Magatama ? _Il se tourna vers elle, l'observant se pencher sur le corps endormi de Pearl Fey (F-2), et sursauta. Oui, Maya portait son Magatama, mais pas uniquement !

« Maya, qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou ? »

« Quoi ? fit-elle en portant la main à son Magatama, par réflexe. Ben, comme d'habitude ! »

« Au-dessus ! » insista Phoenix en pointant du doigt le collier métallique qu'elle portait.

« C'est… OH ! cria-t-elle en essayant de l'arracher. C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Attends, attends, arrête de tirer ! lança Phoenix en faisant de grands gestes pour la calmer. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille y toucher, regarde… J'en ai un aussi, comme tous les autres… »

Maya ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, réprima quelques sanglots et bafouilla :

« On va mourir… ? »

« Mais non, Maya, ce sont juste des colliers, il doit bien y avoir une raison. »

« C'est comme une simulation 3D ? » demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« Peut-être ! On verra bien ! » répondit Phoenix avec un grand sourire pour la rassurer.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, avec les colliers ?_ Il entendit soudain un léger soupir, et son ami d'enfance Larry Butz (G-14), assis juste à côté de lui, s'exclama :

« AH ! C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Il avait les mains portées à son collier.

« Larry, attends… N'y touche pas, on va sûrement bientôt le savoir ! …Mais pourquoi je vois flou comme ça ? » s'écria Phoenix en passant ses mains devant ses yeux.

« Nick, t'as plein de cils dans les yeux, tu peux pas les ouvrir ! Pas possible de s'endormir avec autant de poisse ! » dit Larry en éclatant de rire.

Phoenix se frotta les yeux, et demanda :

« Maya, t'aurais un miroir de poche ? »

C'est alors qu'un objet atterrit avec violence sur sa table.

« Phoenix Wright ! Une femme digne de ce nom a toujours un miroir de poche sur elle ! »

« Je ne suis pas une f-… Franziska von Karma (F-8) ? » s'exclama l'avocat de la défense en se redressant d'un bond.

« L'assertion idiote d'un idiot né pour débiter des idioties. Bien sûr que c'est moi ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un mouvement du poignet.

Phoenix s'attendait à recevoir un coup de fouet, mais rien ne vint.

« Hein ? » fit-il en clignant des yeux.

« Mon… mon… OÙ EST MON FOUET ? » hurla-t-elle en levant les bras aux ciels, geste totalement inédit puisqu'en temps normal elle fouettait tout le monde.

« Ils ont dû le garder, personne n'a d'armes sur lui, j'ai perdu mon badge parce qu'il y avait une pointe dessus… »

« QUI « ILS » ? » explosa Franziska en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

« Eh, eh ! Non mais qu'elle se calme ! » lança Phoenix en la pointant du doigt pour que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle.

Il attrapa le miroir de poche de Franziska et nettoya rapidement ses yeux, avant de prendre la jeune prodige allemande par les deux épaules pour la plaquer contre un mur. Il la fixa longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête d'hurler hystériquement.

« Puisque vous êtes procureur, vous allez apprécier mon explication. Nous sommes tous dans une unique salle, et nous ne savons pas ce que nous faisons ici. Nous portons tous un collier, et je pense qu'il ne faut pas essayer de l'enlever de force. Nous attendons que tout le monde se réveille, voilà, ce sont les faits ! Que pensez-vous de l'affaire ? »

Franziska écarquilla les yeux, puis reprit une expression normale. Froide, comme toujours.

« Je pense que nous devrions attendre, et établir une liste des personnes présentes. »

« Bonne idée ! » dit Phoenix, soulagé qu'elle ait repris son attitude normale.

« Et lâchez-moi, Phoenix Wright ! » hurla-t-elle en lui collant la gifle du siècle.

La joue douloureuse, Phoenix soupira. Il était rassuré et tout de même anxieux à cause de la situation. Pendant que Larry se plaignait de son collier qui lui faisait mal au cou (à cause de prétendues allergies au métal), Phoenix fit le tour des tables. La salle était tellement grande qu'il ne pouvait pas voir tout le monde, surtout que chacun dormait le visage caché dans ses bras sur sa table, mais il devait y avoir une quarantaine de personnes. Dont Pearl qui venait de se réveiller.

« Monsieur Nick ! Où sommes-nous ? » lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux emplis de terreur.

« Je ne sais pas encore, regarde si tu reconnais des gens dans la salle et réveille-les, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Monsieur Nick ! Au fait, je crois que Maya est juste là-bas. » dit-elle en pointant du doigt la médium, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

_Ah, Pearl et ses théories sur Maya et moi…_ Phoenix se dirigea vers la silhouette endormie de Dick Gumshoe (G-15), inspecteur (ou rétrogradé entre-temps) de son état. Il le secoua légèrement et il se réveilla instantanément, visiblement paniqué.

« C'est quoi, cet endroit, mon gars ? » s'exclama-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Aucune idée, aidez-moi à réveiller les autres, Inspecteur ! » répliqua Phoenix en secouant quelqu'un dont il reconnaissait vaguement les vêtements.

« ! » hurla l'inconnu en se levant.

Il devait faire quatorze mètres de plus que Phoenix. Sans exagérer.

« KESSTU FAIS LAAAAA ? »

« Oh, désolé, je voulais juste vous réveiller, nous nous sommes retrouvés ici sans savoir pourquoi et- »

« LA FERME ! ECRASE ! » cria Furio Tigre (G-9) en se rendormant directement.

_Bon, bon… on va laisser tomber._

Et soudain, une silhouette familière. Un choc. Une jeune fille qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'étirait avec grâce, et Phoenix n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle. Une apparition… Elle posa soudain ses yeux sur lui et les écarquilla avec candeur et surprise. _Oh mon Dieu, c'est vraiment elle. Iris Plantule (F-15)._ Elle était censée être en prison, ou bien… En fait, il avait essayé d'effacer toute cette histoire de sa mémoire, exténué par cette affaire insupportable. La mort de la mère de Maya, des esprits dont celui de Dahlia, qui lui avait fait miroiter le bonheur d'être en couple avant de le faire accuser de meurtre… Et Iris, qu'il avait connue à la place de sa sœur jumelle sans même le savoir. Finalement, la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimée.

« Nick ? » murmura Iris, choquée.

« Je… Oh mon Di… Je ne… » bafouilla Phoenix.

Il rougit terriblement et lui tourna le dos, incapable de formuler une phrase logique. Sujet, verbe, complément. Même ça, c'était trop difficile pour lui. Il courut à l'autre bout de la salle, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter longtemps, et percuta de plein fouet un homme dans sa course.

« Ow ! s'exclama Phoenix en reculant. Vraiment dés- »

« Wright ? »

Le seul, le vrai. Miles Edgeworth (G-2). Dans son costume magenta habituel. Peut-être la seule personne censée à qui il allait pouvoir demander des explications…

« Edgeworth ! dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Pourquoi tous ces gens rencontrés durant des enquêtes sont là avec nous ? »

« Peut-être ne vous est-il pas monté au cerveau que je n'en ai aucune idée, Wright. » répondit-il, glacial.

« Nous avons été endormis de force, poursuivit Phoenix sans se démonter. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est un hasard, des gens nous veulent du mal et nous ont emmenés ici ! »

« Pour quoi faire, à votre avis ? »

« … Aucune idée. »

Miles Edgeworth ne le regardait plus, comme désintéressé par la discussion. Phoenix, vexé, reprit immédiatement la parole :

« Que pensez-vous de ces colliers ? »

« Je pense qu'ils sont là pour nous repérer, pour que nous ne soyons pas perdus de vus par des ordinateurs, par exemple. »

« Ah…, murmura Phoenix, déçu de ne pas avoir deviné ça tout seul. Je me demande pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

Le procureur tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers lui, inexpressif, et murmura :

« Allez réveiller les autres, Wright. »

Phoenix acquiesça en silence, incapable de résister à un ordre exprimé si calmement, et secoua la personne la plus proche de lui. Qu'il n'aurait pas voulu revoir pour tout l'or du monde. Il cessa immédiatement de tenter de réveiller l'homme et se tourna vers le procureur.

« Edgeworth, c'est… c'est… » bafouilla-t-il, paniqué.

« Manfred Von Karma (G-17) … » souffla le procureur, visiblement ému.

Von Karma avait tué son père. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas en prison ? » se demanda Edgeworth à voix haute.

« Il faut l'attacher ! Il ne faut pas qu'il se réveille en liberté ! » s'exclama Phoenix en cherchant quelque chose pouvant ressembler à une corde ou de la ficelle.

« Il n'y a aucune arme dans cette salle, ni nos badges, ni quoi que ce soit… Avez-vous pu garder une seule de vos affaires personnelles ? »

Phoenix sentit dans sa poche le Magatama que Pearl lui avait donné il y a bien longtemps, et comprit que sa non-ressemblance totale avec quelque arme que ce soit l'avait préservé de la saisie générale. Il allait au moins savoir qui lui mentait…

« Non, je n'ai plus rien. » mentit Phoenix.

« Moi non plus, Wright. J'aurais aimé garder ma collerette, mais ils ont dû penser que je pourrais étouffer des gens avec… »

« Ah, ce truc froufrouteux ridicule ? » s'écria Phoenix en éclatant de rire.

« _Ridicule ?_ » s'exclama le procureur, outré.

Phoenix avait toujours aimé titiller le procureur, mais il ne semblait avoir que quelques sujets de fierté personnelle : sa collerette, son costume magenta, sa coupe bizarre (bien que Phoenix ne puisse pas vraiment critiquer celles des autres en considérant la sienne), sa carrière presque sans tache, et sa filiation spirituelle avec les Von Karma. Phoenix acceptait qu'il n'ait pas honte d'avoir été formé par Manfred, mais parfois Edgeworth ressemblait beaucoup trop à son mentor. Tout spécialement lorsqu'il devait interroger les témoins et les briefer avant le procès.

« Je me moque bien de votre avis, étant donnés vos goûts vestimentaires, siffla Edgeworth, les sourcils froncés. Mais trêve de bavardages. Que devons-nous faire de Manfred Von Karma ? »

« Je…, murmura Phoenix, perdu. Réveillons tout le monde pour pouvoir l'immobiliser lorsqu'il sortira du sommeil ! »

« C'est une idée. » dit simplement Edgeworth en lui tournant le dos.

Phoenix soupira d'obtenir aussi peu de considération de la part du procureur, comme toujours, et se mit au travail. Il réveilla un jeune homme à l'air légèrement familier, portant une mèche en l'air comme s'il voulait mimer le V de la victoire. Et passablement paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Pourquoi ai-je un collier ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas encore, reste calme… Je… Tiens, tu as un bracelet doré ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Je suis Apollo Justice (G-3)… C'est juste un bracelet, rien de plus. »

_TCHAK !_

« Ah oui, rien de plus ? » répéta Phoenix en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Apollo mentait. Le Magatama avait fait apparaître un verrou-psyché, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce jeune homme ne lui dirait pas la vérité. De plus, comment l'asticoter ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'utilité de ce bracelet, après tout. Mieux valait parler d'autre chose, le temps était précieux, avec Von Karma qui dormait.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave, enchaîna Phoenix. Que fais-tu ici, qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis en train de euh… Je suis avocat de la défense, pour l'instant. Je suis venu avec mon mentor. Il s'appelle Kristoph Gavin (G-5), il est là-bas. »

Un homme sinistre aux cheveux blonds et rassemblés en une torsade tenait ses lunettes serrées sur son nez. Il ne regardait personne, ou du moins ne le montrait pas, car un reflet cachait ses yeux. Il paraissait observer tout le monde en silence. Près de lui, un homme qu'il avait vu dans un magazine par hasard se tenait adossé au mur. Il était l'exacte copie de Kristoph Gavin, mais en version rock'n'roll et séduisante. Il s'agissait de Klavier Gavin (G-4), le frère rock star de Kristoph, et chanteur des Gavinners. Il était également procureur, tout comme Miles Edgeworth, mais en bien moins austère. A vrai dire, il charmait le jury.

« D'accord, ton mentor et son frère, commenta Phoenix. Est-ce que tu connais d'autres personnes ? Il faut réveiller et rassurer tout le monde. »

« Je connais cette jeune fille qui vient de se réveiller, elle s'appelle Violette Cadaverini (F-17). Elle était l'un des éléments les plus importants d'une enquête il n'y a pas si longtemps… Elle est un peu bizarre. Et sinon, il y a cette dame aux cheveux en boule, Petit Ange Aki Kitaki (F-20), elle est toujours en kimono et sait se faire entendre. »

« Eh, Apollo ! »

Ils se tournèrent pour voir une jeune fille qui devait avoir un peu moins de l'âge de Maya, déguisée en magicienne et portant aussi un bracelet, comme celui d'Apollo. Ou différent, mais Phoenix n'arrivait pas à bien le distinguer.

« C'est quoi, cet endroit ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

« Aucune idée, mais il faut réveiller tout le monde. C'est Vérité Grimoire (F-12), elle m'aide à enquêter. »

_Comme Maya et moi…_

« Vous êtes qui ? » lui demanda Vérité d'un ton candide.

« Phoenix Wright, avocat de la défense. »

« Vous êtes comme Apollo, hein… Alors vous devez pas non plus savoir ce qu'on fait ici, pas vrai ? »

« Euh… j'avoue que non. »

_Les gosses, de nos jours._

Il fallait absolument réveiller les autres, ils auraient tout le temps de faire les présentations plus tard. Phoenix leur répéta ses consignes et poursuivit sa mission de la plus haute importance, lançant des regards furtifs à Von Karma. Il avait décidément le sommeil profond.

Une femme voilée s'approcha alors de lui.

« Je suis Lamiroir (F-11). Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

_Donc Edgeworth n'a plus sa collerette, mais elle a pu garder son voile entier ? Va falloir m'expliquer._

« Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, vraiment désolé. Pouvez-vous réveiller tout le monde ? Sauf l'homme avec le costume qui dort sur sa table, là-bas. L'objectif est de l'immobiliser, car il était récemment en prison et est très dangereux… Privilégiez les hommes puissants et aidez-nous, d'accord ? »

« Très bien, vous paraissez être sûr de vos dires. »

Cette femme mystérieuse lui inspirait étrangement confiance. Il était persuadé de pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pour une raison inconnue. Certaines personnes vous prenaient par le bout du cœur, et elle en faisait partie. Phoenix continua de réveiller quelques personnes connues, dont Désirée Duplaisir (F-14), son mari Henri Duplaisir (G-7), Matt Moissat (G-6) censé être en prison mais pas tellement dangereux finalement, Gustavo Lonté (G-10), et Cammy Meele (F-5), une hôtesse de l'air blonde et bizarre. Une jeune femme vêtue de vert avec une coupe afro rousse lui sauta soudain dessus.

« Phoenix Wright ! Je sens que c'est un scoop, peuchère ! Toutes ces personnes réunies sans aucune raison, qui ne se connaissent pas forcément, ces colliers métalliques… ce sera l'article du siècle ! Je veux une interview et des photos, tout de suite, bonne mère ! »

« Ah non ! s'écria une autre voix. L'article, c'est moi ! Occupez-vous des photos, moi j'écris l'article, c'est mon métier ! »

C'était une grande asperge portant un calepin et des lunettes.

« Je suis Eddy Taurial (G-19), reporter. « L'avocat de la défense ne sait pas où sont les clés des colliers à chien », fin de citation ! »

« Euh… Eva Cozésouci (F-6) ? demanda Phoenix. Pourriez-vous réveiller les autres, s'il-vous-plaît ? Vous aurez votre scoop plus tard, et vous devriez travailler pour M. Taurial, votre duo ferait des merveilles. »

« Je suis une solitaire, bonne mère ! Hé bé, vous avez une petite mémoire, vous, hein ? »

Phoenix tourna les talons et soupira. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça : soupirer.

En moins de trois minutes, tout le monde était réveillé. Phoenix avait aperçu certaines personnes qu'il connaissait, comme Ema Skye (F-3) et sa sœur Lana Skye (F-4). Il se posta à côté de Maya et Pearl tandis qu'Edgeworth organisait la neutralisation de Manfred Von Karma. Tous les hommes motivés pour lui bloquer les bras et les jambes se trouvaient autour de lui, et lorsque Von Karma ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le bruit, ils l'immobilisèrent en quelques secondes. Phoenix était soulagé, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ils étaient tous enfermés ici. Von Karma poussait des hurlements impliquant des noms très impolis, et sa fille se tenait à l'écart, pâle comme un linge. Difficile pour la procureur parfaite de voir son père, son mentor numéro un, immobilisé ainsi comme le plus vulgaire des criminels. Elle ne le regardait pas, même si les cris de son père s'adressaient à elle pour la plus grande majorité.

Phoenix allait s'éclaircir la voix pour dire à tout le monde de se calmer, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Franziska se décala d'à côté de l'entrée, car une vingtaine de soldats armés entrèrent ensemble en menaçant les prisonniers de leurs mitrailleuses. Un homme que seuls Apollo et Phoenix connaissaient entra, entouré de deux gardes lourdement armés : Victor _Boulay. Il portait la mèche la plus ridicule qu'ils aient jamais vue._

_« Mon heure de gloire. » murmura-t-il en secouant ses cheveux._

_Il se tourna vers les prisonniers, croisa les bras d'un air satisfait et déclara :_

_« Que le Battle Royale commence ! »_


	3. The Moment to Fight, to Fight, to Fight…

Yop! On va enfin pouvoir commencer les festivités! Ah et au fait, je continue ma petite tradition : la liste des chansons d'où sont issus les titres des chapitres sera dévoilée à la toute fin de la fic… En attendant, peut-être que vous avez déjà reconnu certaines chansons, en tout cas c'est à celles-là que je pensais en écrivant ! Bonne lecture ! ^o^

Chapitre #2 – The Moment to Fight, to Fight, to Fight…

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Même Manfred Von Karma avait cessé ses cris. Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers Victor Boulay, dont le sourire satisfait s'adressait à chacun des participants. Maya fut la première à briser la glace.

« Battle Royale ? Comme le massacre ? »

« Je vois que tu es bien informée, jeune fille ! En effet, vous êtes ici pour vous entretuer. »

« Dans cette pièce ? s'exclama Larry en se levant. Euh attends… S'ENTRETUER ? »

Il se mit à crier, et Phoenix le plaqua sur son siège pour qu'il se calme. Il y avait un peu trop d'hommes armés en face d'eux pour se permettre ce genre de fantaisies… Boulay sourit et expliqua :

« Non, pas dans cette pièce… Vous êtes au centre d'une île dont les habitants ont été déplacés, et croyez-moi, déménager à Los Angeles leur a beaucoup plu. Vous avez fait des heureux ! Bref, vous vous entretuerez sur cette île, dont la largeur doit être de 30 kilomètres environ, et un peu plus pour la distance Nord-Sud. Nous avons choisi cette île car sa forme est plutôt amusante, et puis les infrastructures sont intéressantes pour nous, spectateurs. Vous nous offrirez une belle performance, j'en suis convaincu ! »

« Monstres. » prononça Franziska, le visage dissimulé par sa frange bleue.

« Je ne crois pas. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, après tout. Mais parlons donc de vos colliers ! »

Chacun porta inconsciemment sa main à son cou.

« Si vous tentez de les ôter, ils exploseront. Si vous sortez de la surface de jeu, ils exploseront. Si vous préparez un moyen de vous échapper, ils exploseront. Si je décide que vous mourrez, ils exploseront. Compris ? » ajouta-t-il en montrant une télécommande qu'il tenait à la main.

Personne ne parlait, et seul Larry marmonnait, incapable de formuler une phrase et préférant se parler tout haut à lui-même. Victor Boulay secoua à nouveau ses cheveux et annonça :

« Eh bien ! Cette présentation faite, parlons de vos sacs. »

Il présenta de la main gauche une pile de sacs que trois soldats amenaient en les traînant sur le sol.

« Chaque sac contient une bouteille d'eau, un sandwich jambon-beurre – eh quoi, nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! – une carte de l'île, une boussole, un peu de glu parce que ça peut servir, un t-shirt propre avec un beau logo Battle Royale, et bien sûr une arme ! Nous ne savons pas plus que vous quelle arme vous recevrez, puisqu'à l'appel de votre nom vous sortirez en prenant un sac au hasard. Et n'oubliez pas : il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur ! Le gagnant vivra aux frais de l'Etat jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et aura le droit d'avoir la vie sauve, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Nous allons commencer l'appel, et celui-ci sera effectué dans l'ordre dans lequel nous avons kidnappé chacun d'entre vous. »

« Enflures. » commenta Larry en pleurant.

« Je vous déconseille de m'insulter, mais comme vous m'amusez… »

Boulay s'approcha de Larry, et Phoenix était prêt à se placer entre eux pour l'empêcher de le tuer, mais il se pencha simplement vers lui pour lui dire :

« Un crétin comme toi ne pourra pas survivre bien longtemps… Tu aurais dû être pendu pour le meurtre de ta petite amie il y a quelques années durant mon procès, mais Wright t'as sauvé de justesse… Ce sera peut-être lui qui te fera rendre ton dernier souffle ce soir… »

« Jamais de la vie, Larry. » affirma Phoenix, tenant tête à Boulay.

« J'aime quand ils tentent de se prouver qu'ils ne s'entretueront jamais. Ne promettez rien ! Battle Royale change TOUT ! Allez, commençons ! »

**[7h30]**

Victor Boulay sortit de sa poche une liste de noms et annonça :

« Maya Fey ! »

Maya écarquilla les yeux et se mit à pleurer en criant :

« Nick ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! »

« Ça va aller, Maya, je te… »

_Je te le promets ? Est-ce que tu pourras tenir cette promesse ?_

« Je te le jure ! » s'écria-t-il quand même.

« Je vais… je vais mourir… » sanglota-t-elle en marchant vers les sacs.

Elle tendit la main pour en attraper un, lança un regard circulaire dans la salle en s'attardant sur Pearl, et sortit en courant à toute vitesse.

_Cache-toi, Maya, cache-toi du mieux que tu le pourras…_

« Bon, nous alternons filles et garçons… Phoenix Wright ! »

L'avocat de la défense poussa un long soupir. Il avait donc été kidnappé si tôt ? En même temps que Maya et Pearl, logique. _Les salauds._ Il venait seulement de réaliser que la pauvre petite Pearl allait devoir tuer les autres aussi. Comment imaginer pouvoir envoyer un enfant là-dedans ? [_L'auteur n'est ici pas concernée xD]_

Il s'approcha des sacs. Lequel prendre ? Des armes débiles étaient peut-être dissimulées parmi les autres… Oh, après tout, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il en prit un au hasard, sous deux autres, et sortit. Avant de partir, il adressa un signe de la tête à Edgeworth, sans vraiment savoir s'il allait comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu lui transmettre. Tant pis. Mais rien ne le mènerait à tuer Edgeworth, il le savait, même si les organisateurs n'attendaient que ça : leur duel en plus… définitif.

Il longea deux couloirs, comprenant qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une école primaire, et se retrouva finalement à l'extérieur. Il avait constaté que même l'école pouvait être utilisée comme champ de bataille, mais d'autres participants allaient sûrement y penser, donc autant ne pas se faire massacrer en trois minutes de jeu… Même s'il avait du mal à considérer cette boucherie comme un jeu en tant que tel. Curieux de connaître son arme, il ouvrit son sac rapidement en se cachant un peu derrière un pan de mur – Maya n'allait tout de même pas surgir et le tuer, hein ? – et en sortit d'abord la carte. Il décida d'aller vers le Sud à l'aide de sa boussole, car c'était une vaste surface où il pourrait vite trouver une cachette adaptée. Il se mit à courir en fouillant dans son sac sur le chemin, et ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose qui n'était ni la bouteille, la glu ou le sandwich. Il sortit du sac un authentique revolver, grisé et brillant. Une boîte de l'équivalent de 30 chargeurs y était accrochée avec du ruban. _Eh bien, c'est déjà ça… Je pourrai me défendre et tuer Von Karma, c'est le seul ici qui mérite qu'on lui vide un chargeur en pleine figure… Oh non, je me mets à penser comme ILS le veulent !_ Il se força à ne plus penser aux autres et à la mort en général, et continua de courir. Son arme allait maintenant être sa seule alliée, et il préférait ne pas réfléchir à la suite. D'abord, se cacher !

**[7h32]**

Miles Edgeworth venait de sortir. Il avait décidé, en voyant la carte, de se diriger vers le Sud, persuadé que Phoenix aurait plutôt comme idée de rejoindre Maya vers le Nord. En effet, celle-ci lui avait fait un petit N avec sa main, et l'avocat de la défense l'avait _forcément_ vu. Aussi avait-il décidé de courir vers le Sud, vers ce petit hôpital annoncé sur la carte, histoire de récupérer l'équivalent d'une pharmacie pour ne pas avoir de problèmes par la suite. Wright… Il ne voulait pas tomber sur lui. L'affronter au tribunal lui plaisait bien, car même s'il perdait souvent, cela le poussait à se dépasser. Mais devoir le tuer… Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il n'était pas un meurtrier et ne tuerait jamais personne sans y être obligé. Il se l'était promis à la seconde où Boulay avait dit « Battle Royale ».

Il n'aimait pas courir, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas le choix. Environ 5 kilomètres le séparaient de l'hôpital, et il aurait très bien le temps de se faire abattre dans le dos avant de l'atteindre… C'est donc au pas de course qu'il fouilla dans son sac et arma l'arbalète qu'il avait reçue.

**[7h33]**

Pearl était sortie juste avant Edgeworth et avait immédiatement couru vers le Nord. Elle avait bien vu le signe de Maya, et avait immédiatement compris le message. C'est lorsque l'école ne fut plus visible de loin qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore regardé quelle arme elle avait reçue. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se défendre, mais jamais elle ne l'utiliserait ! _Je le donnerai à Mystique Maya, elle saura s'en servir mieux que moi !_

Elle ouvrit son sac et découvrit un poignard. _C'est le genre d'arme que ma famille utilisait pour les cérémonies, je pense que ce sera très utile !_

**[7h34]**

Ema Skye, vêtue de sa blouse, se demandait comment elle allait faire pour survivre. Elle n'était pas habituée à se servir d'une arme, et sa formation s'était limitée à les reconnaître avec un peu de poudre et un angle de tir… Elle était mal barrée. Son sac contenait ce qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment appelé une arme : c'était un casque à piques. En plus de mourir, elle allait avoir l'air débile. Elle le mit, décidée à s'en servir quand même, et posa son doigt sur une des piques. _AOW ! _Son doigt saignait abondamment, et elle le suçota en se mettant à courir. Finalement, c'était pas mal.

**[7h35]**

Apollo n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un athlète, mais il était tout de même capable de se battre. Enfin, de loin, s'entend. Non, en fait, il ne savait même pas viser avec un revolver, mais peut-être qu'avec la proximité de la mort et tout ça, il allait pouvoir le faire ! Seulement, il n'avait pas reçu une arme à distance. Il avait récupéré des poings américains, qu'il mit sur ses mains en essayant de ne pas trembler.

**[7H36]**

Lana Skye restait calme en toute circonstance, et cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception. Comment réussir à survivre si elle perdait sa contenance ? Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était protéger sa sœur jusqu'à la mort. Et pour cela, elle allait devoir la jouer fine. Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait cru voir une connaissance dans la salle : Damien Gant (G-12). Il avait failli ruiner sa vie pour toujours, et elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir voulu rouler dans la farine sa sœur en prime. Aucune chance pour qu'il ne lui survive. De plus, elle avait reçu une arme à la hauteur de ses capacités à impressionner les gens : une bouteille de cyanure. Autant dire que pouvoir provoquer la mort en moins de six secondes était plutôt… sympathique. Mais son problème du moment était qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait sa sœur…

**[7h37]**

Le procureur Klavier Gavin avait immédiatement décidé de se cacher vers l'Ouest, à peu près sûr que tout le monde penserait au Nord et au Sud en priorité. Il ne croisa personne tandis qu'il courait vers ce qui ressemblait à une fête foraine. Il s'assit quelques minutes pour récupérer des 5 kilomètres qu'il avait parcourus d'une traite, et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir l'arme qu'il avait reçue. C'était une corde. _C'est pour me pendre avec ?_ Il grimaça. Non, il y avait forcément quelque chose d'utile à faire avec une corde… Peut-être un… piège ! Oui, c'était une bonne idée, et il prendrait l'arme de celui qui tomberait dedans. Il s'affaira à former un lasso avec sa corde, le soleil commençant à se lever lentement.

**[7h38]**

Cammy Meele ne savait pas comment les ravisseurs l'avaient trouvée, ni pourquoi ils la connaissaient. Ni qui étaient tous ces gens. A part peut-être le beau gosse en magenta. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais bon… D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle se devait se défendre parce que tout le monde voulait la tuer, mais elle avait pu partir tranquillement une minute auparavant. C'était un peu louche comme histoire, mais après tout… Bref, elle avait en tout cas récupéré ce qui était le plus utile : un déodorant. Il n'y avait pas de douche ici, alors c'était pas mal, non ? Et puis il y avait aussi un briquet, alors qu'elle ne fumait pas. Bon, pas besoin de comprendre, ils voulaient qu'elle se tue avec le tabac ! Mais elle n'avait pas de cigarettes… Ils avaient raté leur coup !

**[7h39]**

Kristoph Gavin n'était pas CE genre d'avocats. Il n'était pas le sosie de son frère, car son air sinistre le différenciait immédiatement de Klavier. Le rock'n'roll ? Rien à faire. Il était là pour tuer ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin, et pour une fois que c'était légal… Il avait hérité d'un objet qu'il considérait mieux que n'importe quel revolver : un GPS. Il voyait tous les autres participants sous forme de points, sauf leurs noms, mais c'était déjà bien suffisant. Savoir qu'il était seul allait lui permettre de se fabriquer un arc, de poser des pièges… Bref de maîtriser le jeu tout entier !

**[7h40]**

Eva Cozésouci, sans son appareil photo, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle allait devoir s'allier avec cet imbécile de journaliste pour pouvoir publier ses travaux en étant crue ! Quelle injustice, alors qu'elle vivait une aventure incroyable ! Son sac ne contenait pas d'appareil, mais une arme plutôt utile : une mitrailleuse. Même elle, qui n'y connaissait rien, sentait que ce devait être la meilleure arme du jeu.

**[7h41]**

Matt Moissat avait reçu un pistolet. Il savait très bien se servir de ce genre d'engins, et était plutôt content de pouvoir tirer son épingle du jeu. Il n'allait pas avoir de problèmes, cette fois-ci… Finis, les voyages en prison ! Il allait gagner ! Et cela commencerait par la fête foraine. Peut-être qu'il y trouverait les autres filles, parce que ça aime les manèges, les filles, pas vrai ?

**[7h42]**

Andréa Landry n'avait pas l'âme de Robin des Bois, mais ce seraient un arc et des flèches qui lui permettraient de survivre. Elle était quand même mieux dans son musée… Mais en attendant, elle allait devoir faire avec.

**[7h43]**

Henri Duplaisir s'était mis à crier dès sa sortie de l'école.

« Ecoutez-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Il ne faut pas se battre ! Il ne faut paaaaas ! »

Mais il avait eu peur que le suivant ne sorte tout de suite et le tue, alors il avait couru loin. Très loin. En fait, il ne s'était arrêté qu'en rencontrant la falaise. _Si je dépasse… mon collier va exploser !_ Il avait alors sorti sa carte en pleurant pour savoir où il était, et en avait déduit qu'il était au milieu de nulle part. Entre deux lieux précis, en fait. Mais impossible de savoir où… A part qu'il n'était ni dans la forêt, ni sur la plage. C'était précis ! Il s'assit sur une pierre et ouvrit son sac, commençant par boire car il avait couru comme un fou, puis il sortit un bocal. _Ce n'est pas le sandwich, ça…_ C'était un bocal contenant des fourmis, et il allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'il vit l'étiquette sur le bouchon : « Attention, fourmis tueuses qui mangent tout ! ». _Oups non, à utiliser en cas d'urgence !_

Il se remit alors à pleurer. Où était sa Désirée ? Où était sa femme adorée ? Au moins, elle avait une chance de s'en sortir, parce qu'elle était très douée pour l'action ! Lui… il était nul. Il était complètement nul…

« Désirééééééééééée ! Je vais mourir… Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiime ! » cria-t-il dans le vide.

Il avait presque envie de sauter, mais imaginons cinq minutes qu'il gagne ! Non, impossible, et gagner alors que Désirée était morte aurait été pire que mourir. Il allait essayer de la trouver, et ils passeraient leurs derniers jours en amoureux… C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire, pour le moment.

**[7h44]**

Franziska Von Karma s'était installée dans un coin de la fête foraine et testait son arme. Mais seulement deux fois, pas la peine de gâcher les balles. C'était un rouge à lèvres permettant de tirer une unique balle, comme dans les vieux films d'espionnage, et 30 balles étaient fournies avec l'arme. Vraiment à la hauteur de sa perfection. Ce n'était pas une arme de bourrin, ça. C'était stratégique et classe. Entre les petits chevaux et un stand de tir à la carabine, Franziska tira sur une cible très éloignée. En plein dans le mille. _Quelle portée superbe ! Une arme magnifique._

**[7h45]**

Maximillion Galactica (G-8) n'avait pas pour habitude de se battre. D'ailleurs, pour lui éviter de tuer qui que ce soit, le destin lui avait attribué un boomerang en bois. _Oh, ma Monique adorée, comment vais-je faire pour te sauver ? _Il s'enferma dans ses pensées et fit tournoyer sa longue cape. A moitié torse nu, il avait froid dehors ! Il faisait tellement moins chaud que dans le chapiteau du cirque… Il repéra un endroit familier sur la carte. _Une fête foraine ! C'est mon domaine, ça ! Le grand Maximillion Galactica a encore du rêve à revendre !_

**[7h46]**

Elle était ici pour plusieurs raisons. Morgan Fey (F-9) s'était jointe aux militaires qui sortaient Von Karma et Matt Moissat de prison pour leur demander de l'emmener aussi. Elle avait accepté l'idée du Battle Royale, car mourir n'était pas grand-chose pour elle, du moment qu'elle parvenait à faire gagner sa fille Pearl. Elle avait déjà tué pour elle, alors massacrer 40 idiots et se suicider à la fin n'était pas la fin du monde. Pearl allait être la gloire de la dynastie Fey, la seule et unique descendante, ce qui assurerait pour toujours la pérennité de la branche secondaire des Fey. Bientôt la seule. La seule. Sa fille serait la gloire du monde spirituel. Elle faisait tournoyer son couteau double-lame, sachant que sa fille avait avec elle une autre arme : ses pouvoirs psychiques d'une puissance phénoménale.

**[7h47]**

Furio Tigre n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher dessus. Il était le participant le plus puissant du Battle Royale et avait bien l'intention de gagner. On l'avait déjà bien embêté en le kidnappant, comme si mettre un coton imbibé de chloroforme sur son nez était conforme aux règles, alors il allait leur montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. Sans blague. Il s'était caché dans un arbre en grimpant avec ses muscles épais, facilement et avec souplesse – bien qu'on ne l'aurait jamais imaginé de sa part – et avait ouvert son sac.

« GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ! » hurla-t-il de déception.

Une seringue et du somnifère liquide ? Qui allait-il massacrer avec ça ?

**[7h48]**

Shih-Na (F-10) ne voulait pas vraiment se battre. En fait, elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, comme d'habitude, mais ici ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas tellement à l'aise. Le regard dissimulé derrière sa frange de cheveux blancs, elle courait dans son grand manteau de fourrure pour rejoindre le Sud de l'île. Elle avait reçu un revolver, et savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance. En effet, en tant qu'ancienne briefeuse de témoins et tueuse… d'autres témoins, elle savait manier un revolver à la perfection. Aucun problème pour elle, mais elle voulait absolument trouver Shih-Long Lang (G-20). Peut-être qu'ensemble ils pourraient trouver une solution, une échappatoire ! En attendant, elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule.

**[7h49]**

Gustavo Lonté (G-10) avait peur. Il avait même la trouille ! Il allait se faire massacrer et ce serait tout ! Son arme était sympa, bourrin quand même, mais il allait se faire tirer une balle dans le dos… Le plus tard possible, il l'espérait. Il avait récupéré un lance-flammes, mais n'allait sûrement pas s'en servir ! Brûler quelqu'un de face, comme ça ? Infaisable ! Il était quand même le Samouraï d'Acier…

**[7h50]**

Lamiroir (F-11) était toujours discrète. Sous son grand voile, elle se déplaçait rapidement sans attirer l'attention parmi les arbres, son couteau dissimulé dans un repli de son manteau. Elle avait opté pour la forêt et s'était retenue de faire une pause en chemin. D'autres avaient sûrement eu la même idée qu'elle, donc elle avait décidé de contourner par l'Est. Normalement, elle serait tranquille. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver Apollo…

**[7h51]**

Il allait forcément commencer par l'Ouest. Alex Marshall (G-11) était, après tout, le Détective de l'Ouest ! Sans sa monture, il n'allait pas pouvoir parcourir rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la pointe Ouest, mais qu'importe. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir la flemme d'aller où que ce soit. Il avait hérité de trois grenades, qui lui serviraient sûrement à faire partir les assaillants. Les seules personnes qu'il connaissait étaient à priori cet avocat, Wright, Lana et Ema Skye, ainsi que Damien Gant. A vrai dire, il avait plutôt envie de le massacrer, celui-là. Sa dernière grenade serait pour lui, c'était une promesse.

**[7h55]**

Vérité n'aimait pas du tout cette idée de se battre. Heureusement, elle courait très vite et avait pu se cacher dans un arbre juste en face de l'école. Elle avait l'intention d'attendre que tout le monde sorte, pour voir ou chacun allait et retourner se cacher près de la salle de classe. Elle allait tirer son épingle du jeu… Mais elle faisait bien attention à compter tous ceux qui sortaient, pour savoir si personne n'était resté caché dedans. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester là-bas plutôt que de prendre la peine de sortir, car tout le monde était sorti sans exception, pour le moment. Elle le savait car par la fenêtre on pouvait apercevoir l'ombre des gens qui passaient la porte. Elle n'avait pas bien pu regarder pour Alex Marshall, cependant. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas son genre de se planquer, il avait l'air beaucoup trop cowboy pour ça…

Armée de son fusil à pompe, elle aurait pu descendre chaque participant qui sortait de l'école, oui, elle aurait pu. Il y avait eu trois personnes, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas pu. Un homme habillé d'orange aux cheveux blancs coiffés comme en un éclair, armé d'une épée de chevalier, qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas abattre un inconnu ! Enfin… En y repensant, elle avait le choix entre tuer des inconnus et tuer ses amis. Vraiment génial. Après l'homme en orange, une jeune fille habillée en dompteuse de tigres ou de lions était sortie en dansant. Vérité l'avait visée avec son fusil, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait l'air si innocente… Le katana qu'elle portait en bandoulière n'était vraiment pas adapté à ses frêles épaules.

Pour finir, elle avait vu sortir le policier le plus boulet de toute sa génération, qu'elle connaissait de par sa réputation mythique : Bill Ballaud (G-13). On lui avait laissé son mégaphone car il n'était pas capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit avec – à part à lui-même – et il était l'heureux propriétaire d'un pistolet. La façon dont il le tenait fit comprendre à Vérité qu'il ne savait pas s'en servir, et elle soupira silencieusement. Ils n'étaient pas capables de s'entretuer, et ça amusait les organisateurs.

**[7h56]**

Désirée Duplaisir cherchait son mari. Son arme était bizarre – un gyrophare et une télécommande – et elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait son mari. Mais comme elle le connaissait par cœur, elle savait qu'il avait dû avoir envie d'en finir. Mais tout seul, pas en se suicidant en plein milieu d'un terrain vague ou en se jetant sur quelqu'un en lui criant de l'abattre. Non, il s'était sans doute dirigé vers une falaise ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à longer les falaises du Nord, pour commencer. C'était une bonne idée et elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça : retrouver Henri pour finir sa vie avec lui.

**[7h57]**

Larry n'était même pas sorti de l'école qu'il en avait déjà marre.

« Non, je ne veux pas sortir ! »

« Je peux faire exploser ton collier, si tu préfères. » répondit Boulay avec un petit sourire.

« Je… pourquoi on doit faire ça ? POURQUOI ? »

« Parce que j'avais envie, c'est une réponse suffisante, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, sors, prends ton sac et cours ! »

Larry avait pris son sac en pleurant et avait couru, ce qui n'était pas facile avec ses jambes tremblantes. Il était tétanisé et ne savait pas exactement comment il faisait pour se mouvoir, mais il était allé n'importe où et n'importe comment. En fait, il ne savait absolument pas où il était. Il y avait plusieurs maisons, il s'agissait d'une sorte de quartier résidentiel, et il s'était assis sur le bord d'une fontaine. Là, il avait pleuré longtemps et avait décidé d'attendre ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le trouve. Non, mauvais plan. Il allait plutôt se cacher et attendre que tout soit terminé, voilà. Pourquoi rester en plein milieu de la rue alors qu'il y avait des dizaines de maisons où se cacher ? Il avait alors ouvert une porte au hasard.

Les maisons étaient désertes, car toute la population avait été évacuée. Il s'était retrouvé dans une salle à manger sinistre, décorée comme si les gens vivaient encore ici, et ça l'oppressait vraiment. Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici une minute de plus, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il était monté pour voir s'il y avait une chambre ou des pièces plus petites avec des cachettes, et avait trouvé une salle de bains. Il avait ouvert le robinet pour voir, et de l'eau froide avait coulé. Il s'était mis la tête dessous pour penser à autre chose, pour noyer ses larmes dans l'eau glacée, et était sorti les yeux rouges et les cheveux trempés. Il n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir survivre ici. Il fallait qu'il trouve Phoenix, ou peut-être Miles, mais en cette occasion il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Enfin si, il avait confiance en lui, mais entre lui et Phoenix il avait moins peur des réactions de l'avocat de la défense. Phoenix n'avait pas vécu d'événements traumatisants, et il suffisait d'un séisme pour que Miles le bombarde de balles de fusil. Et ce n'était pas avec son Taser qu'il allait gagner…

**[7h58]**

Iris Plantule voulait trouver Phoenix. Vraiment. Il était le seul à pouvoir la protéger ici ! Et elle étranglerait les autres avec son fil de pêche…

**[7h59]**

Dick Gumshoe n'était pas un détective comme les autres. Il avait LA POISSE. _Je sais me servir d'un pistolet mais on me donne une mine à infrarouge, c'est pas cool ça, mon gars !_ Comment allait-il faire pour planquer une unique mine dans un endroit stratégique ? Et sans exploser avec sans le faire exprès ? Il était mal barré. _Je dois trouver M. Edgeworth ! Je vais aller vers le Sud !_

**[8h00]**

La reine des voleuses avait l'intention de se trouver une meilleure arme en chapardant celles des autres. Kay Faraday (F-16) allait attendre la nuit, donc elle avait une journée entière devant elle pour repérer tout le monde. En attendant… elle n'avait trouvé personne. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules car on lui avait confisqué la clé qui retenait ses cheveux en temps normal, puisqu'elle pouvait servir à égorger quelqu'un tant elle était pointue. Peut-être que trouver Miles Edgeworth allait l'aider… Oui, sûrement, car ils avaient fait équipe récemment, et qu'ils pourraient s'entraider. Par contre, tomber sur Shih-Long Lang ou Shih-Na était déconseillé, même si Shih-Long Lang n'était pas le plus dangereux des deux. Et elle allait l'être, avec le revolver qu'elle avait reçu… Bon, il s'agissait peut-être de la meilleure arme du jeu, mais pourquoi ne pas prendre celles des autres aussi ?

**[8h01]**

Frisé (G-16) avait plutôt l'habitude de raconter des blagues. Le meurtre n'était pas son fort, il fallait le dire, et tout ce qu'il avait pu penser en arrivant ici était : _Eh bien, il n'y a pas de couronne ? Ben quoi, c'est pas un Battle Royale ? Ahahahahahahahahaha ! _Mais il n'y avait ni couronne ni trône, ici. Seulement la vingtaine de cailloux qui se trouvait dans son sac.

**[8h02]**

Violette Cadaverini (F-17) cherchait Furio Tigre. Il était son seul allié et elle ne savait pas où il était parti. _He he he…_ Alors au lieu de continuer à se lamenter, elle avait marché vers le Sud. Il l'aimait, il allait la protéger… Et si quelqu'un la menaçait, elle l'accrocherait à un arbre avec les menottes longues qu'elle avait reçues. Et personne ne pourrait retourner son arme contre elle, car ses poignets étaient beaucoup plus fins que le diamètre des menottes… _He he he…_

**[8h03]**

Il avait toisé d'un regard froid et triomphant chaque participant restant dans la salle de classe avant de sortir. Ils allaient perdre. Ils allaient tous perdre, et mieux valait qu'ils le sachent dès le début. Manfred Von Karma n'était pas là pour gober des mouches. Il allait gober des vies. Il avait attrapé un sac au hasard, mais sentant qu'il allait pouvoir tuer n'importe qui avec ce qui se trouvait dedans. Et puis ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant devant la porte l'avait fait stopper net. Une jeune fille était postée au sommet d'un arbre pile en face de la sortie, et elle avait un fusil à pompe à la main. Ne voulant même pas savoir si elle avait abattu des participants ou pas, il fit demi-tour et se retrouva à nouveau dans l'école. Quel endroit choisir ? Un endroit près d'une fenêtre, bien sûr. Il avait opté pour une salle de classe déserte au deuxième étage, identique à toutes les autres, en prenant soin de fermer la porte mais pas à clé. Sinon c'était louche, bien sûr. Il avait de toute façon trouvé un endroit où se cacher pour assommer un éventuel visiteur. Il avait ouvert son sac et y avait trouvé une petite bouteille. _Non !_ C'était de l'azote liquide, capable de refroidir à très grande échelle ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son chemin. La notice stipulait que s'il en versait sur une gomme, celle-ci deviendrait cassante comme du verre. Assez efficace, mais pas utile à distance… A part l'effet de surprise. Et il allait jouer là-dessus.

**[8h04]**

Maguy Loiseau (F-18) n'avait pas d'arme, mais de quoi se prendre des balles sans avoir mal : un gilet pare-balles. Elle devait trouver Dick Gumshoe et passer ses dernières heures avec lui, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être.

**[8h05]**

Luigi Labocca (G-18) aimait cuisiner la nourriture mais pas les gens. Il faisait cuire des poulets, pas des policiers… Et ce qu'il avait reçu était un ingrédient qu'il mettait rarement dans sa cuisine : une bouteille d'alcool. _Ooooh ! Mais cé né pas possiblé ! Qué vais-je faire ? Jé né souis pas capable dé touer qui qué cé soit avec ouna bouteille… _Il redonna une forme entortillée à sa moustache et soupira.

**[8h06]**

Flavie Eïchouette (F-19) avait reçu un casse-tête. Non, pas une énigme, une boule pleine de piquants pour casser la tête des adversaires au Moyen Âge… _Depuis quand on donne des armes moyenâgeuses à une vieille dame, hein ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vivre au Moyen Âge avec une collerette et je ne sais quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai une grande robe ridicule et un chapeau pointu comme les filles de l'époque ? Et puis pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas laissée partir avec Edgey ? Ça ne se voit donc pas que je suis avec lui ? C'est assez évident, non ? Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! _Et elle était partie vers l'Est en jacassant.

**[8h07]**

Eddy Taurial voulait interviewer tout le monde, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment recevoir de réponses. Ou alors il allait se faire tuer. Il préférait largement mourir à rater un scoop ! Mais en même temps, le scoop, il en faisait partie ! _« Le journaliste écrit un article sur sa propre histoire. » Fin de citation !_ Et ce n'était pas avec sa hache qu'il allait facilement aborder les gens, ça faisait plutôt peur. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de laisser sa seule arme sur le bord du chemin… Bon, il allait finalement la garder, mais il la laisserait dans son sac. Aucun problème !

**[8h08]**

Petit Ange Aki Kitaki avait reçu un shuriken. Et tant mieux, car elle savait parfaitement s'en servir ! Elle était directement allée dans la forêt pour s'entraîner à le lancer, au cas où elle aurait un peu perdu la main. Elle n'avait rien à perdre à tenter de gagner, car aucun de ses amis ne se trouvait dans le jeu.

**[8h09]**

Shih-Long Lang détestait ce genre de jeu idiot où on prenait les gens pour des imbéciles. S'entretuer, et puis quoi encore ? Il allait trouver Shih-Na, car malgré tout il lui faisait encore confiance, et trouver un moyen de partir d'ici. La massue qu'il avait reçue allait juste lui servir à fracasser le crâne de ce Victor Boulay.

**[8h10]**

Vera Monin (F-21) préférait largement dessiner. Son couteau allait lui servir à tracer des fresques dans le tronc des arbres, en fait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de gagner, car elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'avait aucune formation en quoi que ce soit, avait appris uniquement le dessin sur le tas, et savait très bien que rien n'allait lui donner la force de faire des miracles. Elle s'était alors dirigée vers le quartier résidentiel et était entrée dans une maison au hasard pour s'y cacher. Elle avait trouvé des feuilles et des crayons, ce qui allait lui suffire pour les quelques heures qui lui restaient à vivre.

**[8h11]**

Godot (G-21) était le dernier participant à sortir de l'école. Il avait reçu un sabre de pirate, arme complètement différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait. De toute façon, il ne voyait presque rien, et savait que ce jeu n'était pas du tout à son avantage. A moins d'un miracle… _J'aurais préféré rester en prison…_ Il avait commis ce meurtre pour protéger les autres, pourquoi devait-il subir cette punition supplémentaire ? Et en quoi était-il amusant de voir des amis s'entretuer ? Dont deux enfants ? Il ne comprenait pas comment un procureur, au même titre que lui, avait pu avoir une idée aussi saugrenue. Ils étaient ici pour faire respecter la justice, pas pour faire s'entretuer des innocents et des enfants ! Lui-même ne se considérait pas comme totalement coupable… _Mia, que dois-je faire ?_ Il aurait aimé avoir une réponse, mais seul ce Phoenix Wright avait apparemment la possibilité de lui parler. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

[Encore en vie : 42]


	4. You Will Be the Death of Me

Ne vous inquiétez pas : je sais que vous ne connaissez peut-être pas les persos de Gyakuten Kenji, donc je vais me débrouiller pour les décrire un peu au fur et à mesure !

Chapitre #3 – You Will Be the Death of Me

**[8h15]**

Phoenix marchait toujours vers le Sud, quand il entendit un haut-parleur au loin.

« _Les enfants, c'est Victor Boulay ! Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je vous précise que s'il se passe plus de vingt-quatre heures sans aucun mort, je serai au regret d'appuyer sur le bouton noir de ma télécommande, qui vous fera tous exploser. Ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Alors offrez-nous du spectacle ! Tous les participants sont maintenant sortis de la salle, donc… que le Battle Royale commence !_ »

« Salaud. » commenta Phoenix en soupirant.

Il avait décidé d'aller vers l'hôpital. C'était une bonne idée, mais il avait un peu traîné en route… En fait, il avait fait quelques détours car il avait mal suivi sa direction, et il avait perdu du temps. Avec son retard, il risquait fortement de croiser quelqu'un, alors qu'il avait été le deuxième à sortir… Lorsqu'il vit enfin l'hôpital de loin, tout en avançant caché en slalomant parmi les quelques arbres qui parsemaient la lande déserte, il s'arrêta et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il retint son souffle en se rendant compte que quelqu'un marchait à quelques mètres de lui… Dissimulé derrière des arbres, il reconnut Godot. Godot, le procureur qu'il avait envoyé en prison quelques années plus tôt ! C'était impossible… Mais il y avait tellement de prisonniers ici qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Bref, Godot était proche mais ne le voyait pas du tout. En même temps, il avait une vue terrible, et n'était même pas capable de voir la couleur rouge. Phoenix était donc en sécurité, même à cinq mètres de lui, du moment qu'il ne faisait pas un bruit.

Godot se dirigeait indéniablement vers l'hôpital. _Je vais prendre une autre direction, finalement…_ Allez, ce serait l'Est. Il y avait une sorte de montagne, et il pourrait se cacher entre les rochers et avoir une vue surplombante de l'île. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour le moment… C'était difficile à concevoir, mais il devait attendre qu'il y ait des morts pour comprendre qui maîtrisait le jeu. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à accepter que qui que ce soit tue quelqu'un sur cette île…

[Encore en vie : 42]

**[8h18]**

Cammy Meele s'était assise sur un rocher, son sandwich à la main. En fait, elle était à côté de montagnes russes, se demandant pourquoi il y avait un parc d'attractions sur une île, mais soit. Elle prit une bouchée de son sandwich, pensive. Soudain, elle ressentit une douleur vive dans le dos, se pencha lentement en avant et lâcha son sandwich. Elle tomba sur le ventre, incapable de bouger, et sa tête commença à bourdonner. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle tenta de remuer ses doigts, mais ils étaient trop engourdis pour lui répondre. La douleur dans son dos commençait à se généraliser, et elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue sans pouvoir la contrôler.

Matt Moissat fit tournoyer son pistolet entre ses doigts. Et une de moins.

[Encore en vie : 41]

**[8h20] **

Klavier Gavin était passé devant la fête foraine, mais avait décidé de ne pas s'y arrêter. Il avait senti que ce lieu serait très prisé, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu raison en entendant un coup de feu. Qui était mort ? Etait-ce son frère Kristoph ? Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Certaines personnes paraissaient assez motivées par la victoire pour tuer durant la première demi-heure… Il n'avait pas envie de tuer quiconque, mais voulait en découdre avec son très cher frère. Comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris. Savoir pourquoi il avait osé tricher et tuer, et pourquoi il ne l'avait toujours pas avoué. Car Klavier était persuadé que Kristoph avait tué quelqu'un, sans aucune preuve, certes, sinon l'instinct fraternel…

Il avait alors trouvé une prison. Une authentique et déserte prison. Avec des barreaux, aucune fenêtre, une tour de guet… Il avait décidé de se poster dans la tour, afin de voir sans être vu. Aucun problème. Il s'installa les deux pieds sur le bureau du poste de garde abandonné et regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait personne, mais il pouvait apercevoir des montgolfières au loin. Pourrait-il s'enfuir à bord de l'une d'elles ? Non, sûrement pas, sinon ce serait trop simple… Le procureur bâilla, se demandant quelle décision prendre. Aucune ne lui paraissait valoir le coup de sortir d'ici, et il continua de scruter l'horizon en tentant de faire abstraction du reste.

[Encore en vie : 41]

**[8h30]**

Maya, armée de trois cocktails Molotov, était assez désespérée. Elle s'était retrouvée sans le vouloir face à une immense étendue d'eau, et un choix à faire : devait-elle nager de l'autre côté à la seule force de ses bras en portant son sac à bout de bras pour ne pas ruiner ce qui lui servirait de nourriture, ou contourner toute l'étendue et aller encore plus au Nord ? Il y avait un phare au centre de cette sorte de lac, et elle hésitait. _Si je fais le tour, je vais peut-être croiser des participants et me faire abattre… Alors que si je suis dans le phare, mes armes pourront m'être utiles parce que je pourrai prévoir les attaques des autres. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre avec mes cocktails Molotov…_ Elle soupesa son sac. Oui, c'était faisable, il n'était pas si lourd.

Maya s'allongea dans l'eau, le ventre contre les galets, et accrocha son sac sur son dos. Lorsqu'il fut bien immobilisé, elle commença à nager à la brasse. _Argh… c'est quand même super lourd ! Je vais… je vais pas… y arriver…_ Elle reposa ses deux pieds sur le sol, prenant son sac dans ses bras, et s'aperçut en marchant vers le phare que le fond n'était pas plus grand qu'elle. _Ah, mais en fait… Je n'ai qu'à marcher, c'est génial !_ Mais ça voulait aussi dire que d'éventuels envahisseurs pourraient venir facilement aussi. Mais cette pensée la fit sourire, car cela signifiait que Phoenix et Pearl pourraient aussi venir la rejoindre, car ils avaient très bien compris son message tous les deux. …N'est-ce pas ?

[Encore en vie : 41]

**[8h32]**

Luigi Labocca n'était pas du tout en bonne posture. Sa bouteille d'alcool à la main, il avait décidé de se cacher entre les arbres qui jonchaient la prairie centrale de l'île. Personne ne penserait qu'il se cacherait dans un lieu bien défini, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait que ça : se cacher. La seule personne à laquelle il faisait confiance était éventuellement Phoenix Wright, qui, même en l'ayant sacrément cuisiné, restait un homme intègre et ayant l'air moins dément que les autres participants. Ah, et puis il n'avait pas spécialement peur des deux gosses, la magicienne et la petite devin, médium, enfin voyante peut-être. Son élégance ne le quittait pas, même en cet instant critique, et il coiffait et recoiffait sa fine moustache en se répétant que tout allait bien se passer.

« He he he… »

Luigi regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Il était à peu près certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un rire, enfin plutôt ricaner d'une manière sinistre, et pourtant il ne voyait personne.

« Qué cé qu'il sé passe ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute en brandissant sa bouteille d'alcool, espérant assommer quelqu'un avec.

« He he he… »

« Qui est ici ? Répondez ! »

Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Personne ne lui répondait, et seul ce rire macabre résonnait dans la prairie.

« Où es-tou ? Où es-tou ? » s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en tournant sur lui-même comme une toupie.

Cette fois, le rire s'arrêta. Il n'entendait plus que sa respiration saccadée.

Soudain, il se retrouva plaqué au sol par une silhouette frêle tombant de l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé depuis le début. Immobilisé car l'inconnu tordait méchamment son bras, il se mit à crier d'une voix suraiguë en se débattant avec ses pieds, mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait lâché sa bouteille, et plus rien n'allait le protéger de son agresseur.

« He he he… Est-ce que vous auriez vu Furio ? »

« Qué ? »

« Furio Tigre… Où est-il ? »

« Jé… jé né pas vou Monsieur Fourio… Jé vous assoure ! Laissez-moi en vie, pitié ! »

Violette Cadaverini desserra légèrement son emprise sur le bras de Luigi, et celui-ci put se redresser pour tenter d'atteindre sa bouteille. Mais Violette ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle s'étira de tout son long pour attraper la bouteille en question et la lança au loin après avoir vérifié que ce n'était pas un cocktail Molotov. Après avoir immobilisé Luigi à nouveau, elle sortit de sa poche ses menottes et enserra le cou du cuisinier afin de l'étrangler.

« Nrrrgll… Ma qué… ?

Violette serra de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que Luigi ne bouge plus. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort, car une fille frêle comme elle n'aurait pas pu tuer un homme massif tel que Luigi Labocca. Ce qui lui posait problème, c'était que faire du corps… Elle ne pourrait pas le tuer avec autre chose que ses menottes, car ce qui l'entourait était constitué en grande partie de branches et d'herbe. Et elle ne se sentait pas assez sadique pour lacérer le cou du cuisinier évanoui avec un caillou. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'avait dit Boulay. Et cela lui donna une idée.

Elle traîna ainsi Luigi Labocca inconscient jusqu'à la côté ouest, se cachant dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un arriver, laissant le corps par terre, et tous pensaient qu'il était mort. Et elle reprenait sa route. Elle balança le corps de Luigi au-delà des rochers, mais à cause de son tablier celui-ci resta accroché sur le rocher. Mais ce qu'elle avait voulu arriva : sans le savoir, Luigi Labocca avait franchi la limite autorisée de l'île. Son collier commença à clignoter d'une couleur rouge, tout en faisant quelques bips, et il finit par exploser. Violette regarda pensivement les lambeaux du cuisinier tomber dans la mer.

[Encore en vie : 40]

**[8h34]**

Apollo Justice n'aimait pas du tout se promener avec une arme qui ne lui convenait pas. Il détestait se battre, en plus. Et il avait un peu honte de sa stratégie : suivre une fille à l'air déterminé pour essayer de survivre dans son ombre. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Si jamais elle tuait quelqu'un et qu'elle avait déjà de bonnes armes, elle laisserait peut-être un revolver, quelque chose d'utilisable… Apollo avait donc suivi depuis le début cette jeune femme blonde à lunettes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle avait reçu un arc et des flèches. _Raaah, j'aurais pas dû la suivre !_ Mais elle s'était immédiatement entraînée à utiliser son arme, et elle était plutôt douée. Apollo était un peu rassuré d'avoir choisi Andréa Landry, finalement.

Et sa filature l'avait mené dans un cimetière glauque au possible. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi un endroit pareil ? Il n'aurait jamais voulu venir ici… Enfin oui, c'était sûrement ça, la raison… Le but n'était pas de se jeter sur les ennemis ! Le contraire de ce qu'il était en train de faire, finalement. Ce qu'il avait fait était du suicide au sens propre et il en était conscient, mais c'était sa seule chance de survivre un peu plus longtemps… Bien que mourir d'une flèche dans l'œil lorsqu'Andrea se rendrait compte de sa présence n'était pas non plus très ragoûtant. Il espérait juste qu'il se passerait quelque chose avant la tombée de la nuit, car l'idée de dormir sans protection et de ne plus retrouver Andrea à son réveil lui faisait presque faire des crises de panique.

Bref, il était en bien mauvaise posture, car rester caché entre deux mausolées au beau milieu d'un cimetière n'était pas la meilleure des planques. Il serait sûrement découvert dans quelques minutes, et il lui faudrait alors marchander des secondes de vie supplémentaire… Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il ne pourrait jamais faire du mal à Andrea avec ses poings américains dont il ne savait même pas se servir, et tout ce qui lui restait à faire était rester là, entre la tombe de Joséphine McHenry et son mari, paix à leurs âmes. De toute façon… il ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait. Sûrement des gens habitant sur l'île avant qu'elle ne soit évacuée… Et puis, il se posait d'ailleurs la question : avait-ils vraiment été évacués ? Les soldats auraient aussi pu les tuer ! Peut-être était-ce le cas… Il n'y avait aucune date sur les tombes, ce qui pouvait prouver qu'il y avait un problème !

Mais il ne pouvait pas y penser dans l'immédiat, car Andréa venait de jeter un regard circulaire qui avait bien failli le sortir de sa cachette. Mais son air suspicieux lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Tremblant de peur, Apollo retint sa respiration en écarquillant les yeux. Andréa marchait vers lui, inexorablement, attentive à chaque son l'environnant. Apollo ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps en apnée, et il savait déjà qu'il était fini. Lorsqu'Andrea leva son arc avec l'intention d'y apposer une flèche, il bondit de sa cachette et leva les deux mains en l'air.

« Nooon ! Non, ne faites pas ça, pitié ! »

Andréa, surprise, lui décocha une flèche, mais elle tremblait et la flèche atterrit dans la jambe droite d'Apollo.

« AAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏE ! »

Apollo tomba, se tenant la jambe à deux mains.

« J'ai trop mal ! J'AI TROP MAL ! »

Andréa regarda rapidement autour d'elle et s'approcha de l'avocat de la défense.

« Excusez-moi… Je croyais que vous me vouliez du mal. Vous étiez caché, comme ça, je sentais que vous me suiviez… Mais en fait vous n'avez pas d'arme de longue portée, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne veux tuer personne, et j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop mal… »

« J'ai trop maaaal, j'ai trop maaaaaaaal… »

« Bon, hem, écoutez… Je vais vous aider à vous soigner, mais après il faudra qu'on se sépare, c'est d'accord ? »

« Bouhouhouhou… »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Apollo continua de sangloter, mais réussit à se mettre debout sur un pied. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Andréa et lui murmura :

« D'après la carte… Il y a un quartier résidentiel au Nord de ce cimetière et… Et ce sera pas mal pour… pour me soigner et établir un plan… »

« Euh, un plan ? » demanda Andréa, étonnée.

« Oui… il faut essayer de… de survivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. Bon, on va aller là-bas, accroche-toi bien à mon épaule. »

[Encore en vie : 40]

**[8h38]**

Miles Edgeworth était arrivé en bonne et due forme à l'hôpital, son arbalète à la main. Il était entré dans une pièce sombre, qu'il avait éclairée en actionnant une manette sur le côté. Tout l'hôpital s'était illuminé, et le procureur avait poussé un long soupir de soulagement en constatant que personne n'était arrivé avant lui. Il n'aimait pas voir des gens, et encore moins dans un environnement où tout le monde était susceptible de le massacrer. Il s'avança vers le comptoir d'accueil désert et regarda dans les tiroirs s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Evidemment, rien du tout. A part une liste de médicaments à utiliser selon les blessures reçues. Il mit le papier dans son sac, persuadé que cela lui servirait plus tard, puis monta les escaliers pour aller au premier étage.

Il entra dans la réserve de médicaments et mit dans son sac tout ce qu'il pouvait y trouver d'utile : du coagulant, de l'alcool à 90°, des bandages, beauuucoup de bandages, et de quoi régler sa tension artérielle en cas de séisme. En espérant de toute son âme qu'il n'y en aurait pas, sinon il ne servirait plus à rien dans ce jeu. Rester prostré n'était pas la meilleure solution pour survivre dans un jeu pareil… Evidemment, ses médicaments ne seraient d'aucun intérêt s'il se faisait gravement blesser, mais il allait faire très attention… Il ne devait croiser personne sans être prêt, arbalète pointée dans la direction de l'ennemi.

_BLING !_

Il se retourna précipitamment. Il était seul dans cette pièce, le bruit venait du couloir. Miles recula vers un placard, prêt à s'y enfermer discrètement, lorsqu'il entendit :

« Monsieur Edgeworth ? Monsieuuuuur ! »

_Argh, Gumshoe ? __Comment peut-il savoir que je suis là ? _

La voix était reconnaissable entre toutes, et il savait que le détective ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il était plutôt agréable de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un dans ce jeu…

« Détective Gumshoe, comment savez-vous que je suis ici ? »

« Oooh, Monsieur Edgeworth ! répondit la voix soulagée du détective. C'était juste le hasard, mais j'ai voulu tenter ma chance ! J'avais vu quelqu'un entrer dans l'hôpital, et de toute façon, si on m'avait tué ici, ça n'aurait rien changé… J'ai une arme inutile, je me ferai tuer ce soir ou demain… Alors j'ai voulu voir si c'était vous, Monsieur ! »

Miles se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pensait pas que Gumshoe serait désespéré à ce point. Pour une fois, il devait bien avouer que le détective lui faisait de la peine… Le procureur sortit de la réserve et se retrouva en effet face à Gumshoe, visiblement effrayé mais soulagé et souriant.

« Monsieur Edgeworth ! »

« Êtes-vous sûr d'être entré seul ? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas regardé, mais… »

_CLANG !_

Miles sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Non, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Miles attrapa Gumshoe par le col de son imperméable sans âge et l'entraîna dans une chambre au hasard. Elle était vide, car l'intrus venait du rez-de-chaussée d'après les bruits. Et il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Détective, pas un bruit. Pas _un_ bruit, entendu ? »

Gumshoe hocha la tête avec ardeur et ferma les yeux, rongé par la terreur. Le procureur ouvrit le plus discrètement possible un placard pour y mettre Gumshoe, puis verrouilla la porte de la chambre. Mort de peur, ce qui était assez inhabituel, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Non, il n'y avait personne dehors, ce qui signifiait que l'inconnu était seul. Personne ne faisait le guet, et c'était en un sens une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être qu'en sautant par la fenêtre ils pourraient prendre l'agresseur à revers, mais ils feraient beaucoup trop de bruit pour passer dehors discrètement. C'était fichu ! Ils allaient devoir se battre, car l'inconnu savait forcément qu'ils étaient là…

Miles ouvrit la porte du placard pour dire à Gumshoe :

« Bon, nous allons devoir nous défendre. »

« Vraiment ? » souffla le détective, effrayé.

« J'ai une arbalète, je tuerai l'agresseur. »

« Moi j'ai juste une mine infrarouge… C'est inutile. Désolé, Monsieur Edgeworth… »

« Euh… ce n'était que le hasard, détective, gardez votre sang-froid. Nous trouverons une utilité à votre mine plus tard. En attendant, mettez-vous bien derrière cette porte. »

Ils restèrent face à la porte fermée, concentrés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas à quelques mètres d'eux en face. Ils retinrent leur respiration.

« Je sais que vous êtes ici. »

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Shih-Na, l'assistante de Shih-Long Lang, également hystérique tueuse et voleuse en prime. Il ne répondit pas et arma son arbalète en visant la porte. Elle pouvait ouvrir, il était prêt. Gumshoe se cacha la tête dans ses mains.

« Vous êtes ici, et je vais vous tuer. Vous êtes sans défense car vous vous êtes enfermés dans une simple chambre. Dès que j'aurai ouvert cette porte, vous mourrez. »

Miles resta fermement debout devant la porte, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il fit signe à Gumshoe de se décaler sur le côté, dans un angle mort, car il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'il se fasse tuer sans pouvoir se défendre.

« Je vais ouvrir. » dit Shih-Na.

Le procureur prit une grande inspiration et ferma un œil pour viser la porte à la hauteur supposée de Shih-Na. Si elle ouvrait, elle se prendrait une flèche entre les deux yeux. Du moins si elle faisait la taille que Miles imaginait qu'elle faisait. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à abattre la jeune femme, car une meurtrière de son espèce ne lui inspirait aucune pitié, et puis il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

_BANG !_

Shih-Na fit sauter le verrou d'une balle.

_Ah ! Si elle a un revolver, il faut que je réagisse immédiatement !_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et dès que Miles put voir ses cheveux blancs, il décocha directement une flèche au niveau de sa tête. Mais elle ne tomba pas directement en arrière, et il sut qu'il avait manqué son coup. Manqué ? Non, à mieux y regarder, pas vraiment. La flèche s'était plantée dans son cou, vers la droite, pas directement au milieu. Ses lunettes tombèrent. Shih-Na ouvrit de grands yeux violets et balbutia :

« Gr… Reuh… »

Miles ne pouvait pas l'achever en quelques secondes, il fallait d'abord qu'il installe une nouvelle flèche dans son arbalète. Il attrapa une flèche dans son sac, mais Shih-Na n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Les bras tremblants, elle pointa son revolver sur Miles et tira. La balle lui frôla l'épaule gauche et il recula, salement égratigné. _Merde… Ça fait mal ! _Il se mit à armer son arbalète, soulagé que Shih-Na soit blessée et n'arrive plus à viser correctement, et fut obligé de regarder son arme pour terminer l'installation de la flèche. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour l'achever, Shih-Na n'était plus là.

« Monsieur Edgeworth… Elle est partie à gauche ! » le prévint Gumshoe.

« Elle a donc l'intention de partir… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Nous devrions mieux nous cacher, Détective. Le quatrième étage. » décida-t-il en sortant un pansement pour son épaule.

[Encore en vie : 40]

**[8h47]**

Godot n'y voyait pas grand-chose, mais il ne pouvait douter de ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir : une jeune femme était passée à côté de lui en titubant, l'ignorant complètement, l'air terriblement blessée au cou. Du sang coulait jusqu'à ses pieds, et elle marchait avec l'énergie du désespoir. _Elle marche mourante… Veut-elle trouver quelqu'un ? _Il n'avait pas envie de l'achever, car de toute façon elle allait mourir dans moins d'une heure avec le sang qu'elle perdait, mais quelque chose le gênait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Une voix lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais pu revoir Mia avant qu'elle ne meure, tout ça parce qu'il avait été inconscient. Inconscient au sens propre. Il ne voulait pas l'être au sens figuré, à cet instant.

« Cherchez-vous quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il à la mourante.

Il l'entendit s'arrêter. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'un ton gargouillant assez répugnant :

« Shih-Long… Lang… »

« Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas qui il est ni où il se trouve. J'espère que vous le retrouverez. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et partit en claudiquant.

_D'où te vient cette gentillesse, Diego ?_

Il aurait tellement voulu _la _revoir.

L'hôpital se profilait devant lui. Il avait compris que cette jeune femme avait été blessée à mort par quelqu'un se trouvant probablement tout près d'ici, et encore plus sûrement dans cet hôpital. Il ne devait donc pas y aller, car si cette femme armée avait reçu une flèche dans le cou en voyant parfaitement, lui n'allait pas faire long feu avec son sabre de pirate. Aussi décida-t-il de se marcher un peu plus au Sud. Il se trouva face à deux rochers et décida de s'y reposer quelques minutes, le temps d'inspecter les environs de l'hôpital, mais comprit qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un homme de grande taille se mit à crier, et Godot réagit immédiatement par réflexe en lui enfonçant de toute sa lame son sabre dans l'abdomen. L'inconnu se mit à hurler et s'effondra de tout son long. Mort.

_Merde, c'était qui, ce type ?_

Il espérait ne pas avoir massacré le fameux Shih-Long Lang à une vingtaine de mètres de son amie, sinon l'ironie de la situation aurait été insupportable, et retourna le cadavre pour l'identifier. C'était un homme à l'imposante chevelure brune, et Godot fouilla dans ses poches. Il en ressortit un prospectus du Samouraï d'Acier et le reconnut sur l'une des petites images. _Gustavo Lonté, hein ? Je ne sais même pas qui c'est._ Il laissa tomber le prospectus et ouvrit le sac du mort. Il récupéra son eau et son sandwich, car c'était toujours utile, et en sortit son arme. Un lance-flammes ? Eh bien, les organisateurs n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. S'il avait envie de brûler quelqu'un sur place, il pourrait le faire, mais cela l'étonnerait un peu. Récupérant son sabre et nettoyant la lame contre les rochers et l'herbe, Godot décida d'aller vers le Sud, comme prévu.

[Encore en vie : 39]

**[8h50]**

Pearl était déjà arrivée au phare. Elle était montée à son sommet par les escaliers pour guetter l'arrivée de Maya, mais rien ne venait. _J'ai peut-être couru trop vite, je suis arrivée avant Mystique Maya…_ Phoenix devait venir aussi, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu arriver. Il était pourtant sorti avant elle… Mais finalement, elle avait aperçu Maya qui venait au phare en marchant et soulevant son sac au-dessus de sa tête. _Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas nager comme moi ?_ Maya savait pourtant nager… Il faudrait qu'elle lui pose la question. Pearl sortit en courant du phare et se précipita vers sa cousine.

« Mystique Maya ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Pearls ! s'exclama Maya en courant vers elle, trempée jusqu'aux os. Pearls, fais attention, ne sors pas comme ça sans protection ! »

« J'ai un poignard, Mystique Maya ! Il est beau, regarde ! »

Pearl leva dans les airs son arme, tel un Aztèque se préparant à un sacrifice rituel. Sauf que la petite fille ne donnait pas l'impression de pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche.

« Viens, Pearls, on va se cacher dans le phare. »

Tout en haut, elles s'installèrent et Maya commençant pensivement son sandwich. Pearl avait l'air si innocente… Comment lui expliquer ce qu'était un Battle Royale ? Et qu'elle allait sûrement mourir dans moins de trois jours ?

« Hm, Pearls, est-ce que tu sais ce que nous faisons ici ? »

« C'est un Battle Royale, ça veut dire qu'on fait comme du catch ! »

« Ah… ? Euh, oui, voilà, ça veut dire que c'est du catch. Mais on doit faire attention parce que nous on n'est pas fortes en catch, tu vois ? »

« Oui, mais comme les gens ne sont pas forts en catch, on leur a donné des armes, c'est ça, Mystique Maya ? »

« C'est ça. »

_Comment je pourrais lui dire la vérité ? … Il ne faut jamais qu'elle sache. Je suis incapable de la tuer dans son sommeil, mais je dois la protéger jusqu'au bout. Et je crois que Morgan Fey fera la même chose. Pearls, tu vas gagner ce Battle Royale, je ferai tout pour que tu survives…_

Elle pensa à Phoenix. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, pas lui… En son for intérieur, elle espérait qu'il se fasse tuer par quelqu'un loin du phare, pour qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de le faire elle-même. Mais au fond, qui méritait de gagner ce Battle Royale ? Tout le monde faisait des erreurs, et elle n'était pas une exception. Pearl n'était pas le seul enfant, il y avait cette Vérité Grimoire qui était assez jeune, et certains adultes étaient aussi innocents qu'eux ! Comme Henri Duplaisir ou sa femme, qui étaient des gens vraiment charmants. Et que dire de Monique Hullère ? Elle était plus candide qu'une jeune adolescente. Non, personne ne pouvait dire qui méritait de survivre, et c'était un choix subjectif. Manfred Von Karma avait sûrement la certitude qu'il était le seul gagnant valable, alors après tout… Il valait mieux attendre et voir, car de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas vraiment maîtriser le jeu avec ses trois cocktails Molotov !

« Mystique Maya, quand est-ce que Monsieur Nick va arriver ? »

_Ah non mais… Mais oui, j'avais oublié ! Il n'a pas compris mon signe ou quoi ? Il est où ?_

« Euh, je ne sais pas, il ne va sûrement pas tarder. »

Autant mentir, mais bon, Pearl s'en apercevrait tôt ou tard.

[Encore en vie : 39]

**[8h58]**

Frisé avait trouvé des montgolfières. Il était monté dans la nacelle d'un gros ballon bleu. Plutôt que de combattre, il avait décidé de prendre un peu de hauteur ! Il commença à détacher des paquets de sable accrochés sur les côtés de la nacelle et le ballon monta, puis il défit une nouvelle corde. Mais ce n'était pas un paquet de sable. Il venait de détacher la corde principale, celle qui rattachait la montgolfière au sol. Frisé était en train de s'envoler…

« Hardi, moussaillons ! Je mets les voiles… je mets les ronds ! Ballon tout rond ! Ahahahahahahahahaha ! »

Mais sa course prit fin rapidement. L'explosion de son collier creva au passage le ballon, qui s'écrasa mollement sur le sol.

[Encore en vie : 38]

**[9h00]**

Manfred Von Karma était habitué à la solitude. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il s'ennuyait ferme ! _Qu'un imbécile vienne, je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de lui._ Mais personne ne venait, car personne n'était assez fou pour se cacher dans l'école. A part lui, mais il n'était bien sûr pas fou !

Soudain, il entendit le son d'un haut-parleur.

« _Bonjour mes mignons ! Vous avez plutôt bien commencé la partie ! Je vais traditionnellement annoncer les morts. Filles : Cammy Meele. Garçons : Gustavo Lonté, Frisé, Luigi Labocca. Continuez comme ça, je veux du grand spectacle ! Bonne journée !_ »

Manfred Von Karma n'était pas tellement surpris. _Des faibles._ Il attendait le moment où sa honte de fille mourrait les bras en croix, elle qui salissait son nom par ses défaites face à Phoenix Wright. _Phoenix Wright. Laissez-moi deux heures pour en faire une statue à l'azote liquide._


	5. Do You Hear Me Coming to You, Baby?

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'ai remarqué que je ne recevais pas de mails me prévenant que j'avais des reviews… Désolée si vous avez eu l'impression que je vous snobais ! D'ailleurs j'ai reçu une review à l'instant et je vois bien que parmi mes mails il n'y a rien du tout pour me prévenir… Dommage que ça ne soit plus le cas, c'était plus pratique que d'actualiser ma fic comme une hystérique. xD Bref, je surveillerai du mieux que je pourrai ! Et puis j'essaierai de répondre le plus vite possible, quand ça marchera… Par exemple, au moment où j'écris, ça ne marche pas, donc merci à la jeune Québécoise qui m'a laissé des reviews, à ma lectrice de YEMEP assidue, à Elfi_Chan qui aime surveiller des fics et à ma co-créatrice du mot YEMEP ! ^o^ Et c'est reparti pour le massacre, héhé.

Chapitre #4 – Do You Hear Me Coming to You, Baby?

**[9h06]**

Franziska n'aimait pas trop cette histoire d'annoncer le nom des morts au fur et à mesure. Comment préparer une stratégie si on devait la revoir sans arrêt en fonction des décès ? Mais cela permettrait sûrement d'éviter que des participants cherchent en vain des partenaires déjà morts. En tout cas, elle avait l'intention de ne pas faire entendre son nom de sitôt.

Sa réflexion fut soudain interrompue par un bruit de pas. _Vite, une cachette._ La jeune femme se précipita de manière souple sous un cheval de manège et attendit. Rien ne venait… _Ah si, tout de même. _Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Et en plus, elle avait l'impression de le connaître.

« Zvarri ! J'ai vu quelqu'un arriver par ici… Personne ne résiste à Matt Moissat ! »

_D'accord, ce crétin parle à voix haute… Quelle technique formidable._

Elle se faufila vers la gauche, contournant le manège afin de prendre l'ennemi à revers. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut de dos, elle visa comme elle s'était entraînée à le faire et siffla. Matt Moissat se retourna et elle lui envoya une balle entre les deux yeux. Sans un cri, il tomba à la renverse, mort sur le coup. Franziska était assez fière de son coup de maître. _Et voilà le travail. Les prédateurs, sur la touche !_ Elle put ensuite récupérer son pistolet, beaucoup plus pratique pour se défendre.

[Encore en vie : 37]

**[9h11]**

Ema n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse : elle venait de trouver sa sœur. Le hasard les avait faites se croiser au sud de l'hôpital, où elles s'étaient ensuite arrêtées pour se parler tranquillement.

« Lana… Il faut qu'on aille se cacher ailleurs, que dirais-tu du quartier résidentiel ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous faire oublier, mais plutôt réaliser un coup d'éclat afin de gagner. »

_Mais on ne peut pas gagner toutes les deux…_, avait pensé Ema avec un amer regret. Elle hocha cependant la tête.

« Cette sorte de massue à piques que tu as reçue m'a l'air très efficace. Sais-tu la manier ? »

« Euh je ne suis pas très… physique, grande sœur, avoua Ema, penaude. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as reçu ? »

« Cette bouteille. Je t'avoue volontiers que je ne suis pas très calée dans les formules chimiques, et… »

« WAW ! Mais c'est du cyanure de potassium, grande sœur ! s'exclama Ema, surexcitée. Ça tue en six secondes en moyenne ! Incroyable, du vrai cyanure dans mes mains… »

« J'avais cru reconnaître la légère odeur d'amande que la poudre dégage, en effet. »

« Oui, fais quand même attention, ne respire pas ça, ce serait dommage… »

Elle sourit à Lana, et celle-ci finit par lui rendre son sourire. Elles se faisaient confiance, et c'était le principal. Ema ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si sa sœur l'avait visée avec un pistolet, les sourcils froncés. Elle aurait sans doute pleuré, il n'y avait que cela qui lui venait à l'esprit…

« Bon, Ema, je pense que nous devrions aller vers le… »

« Ah ! Comme on se retrouve. »

Le sang d'Ema se glaça. _Non, ça ne peut pas être LUI… Pas juste derrière nous, comme par hasard, non !_ Elle se retourna lentement, et ce qu'elle vit acheva de la paralyser. C'était Damien Gant, armé d'une épée de chevalier brillante et parfaitement tranchante, les fixant de son air ironique et supérieur. _Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore passé à l'échafaud ? POURQUOI ?_

« Je ne vois pas de piscine à proximité, dommage. Quel dommage. Vous aimez nager, vous autres ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Si seulement elle avait pu ne jamais réentendre cette fichue question…

« Damien Gant, prononça Lana. Je vous interdis de toucher à ma sœur. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche pour avaler votre poison, ma chère. Gardez votre fiole dans votre poche, jamais je ne mourrai par votre main. »

« Techniquement, ce sera par le cyanure, pas par sa main ! » se défendit Ema avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Je m'en moque. En garde ! » s'exclama Gant en pointant Ema de sa lame.

La jeune scientifique recula, mais Gant était trop rapide. Il brandit son épée pour lui asséner un coup fatal, mais Lana s'interposa soudain entre eux et fut traversée à la place de sa sœur par la lame vengeresse. Lana bafouilla, crachant du sang :

« Jamais… ma… sœur… »

« Idiote ! » rugit Gant, paralysé de stupeur et bouche bée.

Ema, choquée mais sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendre plus utile, prit des mains de sa sœur le flacon de cyanure et l'ouvrit au-dessus de la bouche grande ouverte de Gant. Celui-ci, sous le coup de la stupeur, ôta sa lame du ventre de Lana et tomba rapidement à la renverse, crachant plus de sang qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu de toute sa vie, empoisonné en quelques secondes.

Ignorant le cadavre de Damien Gant, le visage déformé par la souffrance, Ema se jeta aux pieds de sa sœur mourante.

« Lana… Il y a un hôpital juste à côté, je vais t'emmener ! »

« Non… trop tard… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Est-ce que tu peux bouger les pieds ? »

« Je… crois, oui… »

« A la bonne heure. »

Et elles prirent le chemin de l'hôpital.

[Encore en vie : 36]

**[9h13]**

Kristoph Gavin avait bien observé son GPS. Deux personnes se trouvaient dans le cimetière, mais elles étaient parties vers le quartier résidentiel quelques instants plus tard. Ces personnes s'étaient suivies puis réunies, compte tenu de la distance qui les séparait puis les rapprochait. Il n'y avait pas de doute : le cimetière était maintenant un endroit sûr.

Assis sur une tombe, Kristoph fomentait son plan d'attaque. La première tactique qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de trouver les points immobiles sur le GPS et d'aller voir ce qu'il en était. Si le participant dormait, il pourrait retourner son arme contre lui. Si c'était un cadavre, il pourrait peut-être récupérer un petit quelque chose, le mieux étant un revolver. Mais pour l'instant, les points étaient trop éloignés : un beaucoup trop au Sud, les autres complètement à l'Ouest, et puis un pas trop loin de l'hôpital. Possible, mais entouré d'autres personnes ! Deux s'y dirigeaient, deux y étaient déjà, d'autres en partaient, et beaucoup étaient à proximité ! Totalement impensable de s'y rendre, tous les participants n'allaient pas se retrouver au même endroit, tout de même ! Et c'était là sa force : personne ne pouvait le prendre par surprise. Il se fichait bien d'être fatigué, le jeu n'allait pas durer plus de trois jours, il pouvait bien ne pas dormir. Et qui avait été assez bête pour mourir près des montgolfières ? Il ne le saurait sûrement jamais. En attendant, sa cachette était le cimetière, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en bouger. Il surveillait l'hôpital d'un œil absent, attendant son heure.

[Encore en vie : 36]

**[9h14]**

Flavie Eïchouette, armée de son casse-tête, se dirigeait vers les montagnes à l'Est. Elle n'avait croisé strictement personne depuis le début du jeu, et ne se demandait même pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle. _Non mais je vous demande ce que c'est que ce délire ! Depuis quand laisse-t-on des vieilles dames comme moi se promener avec des armes aussi lourdes ? Je ne peux même pas soulever cette saleté au-dessus de ma tête ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Et puis c'est quoi cette nourriture infâme ? On ne donne pas un vieux sandwich pourri à une dame de mon acabit ! Je voudrais bien savoir qui a préparé cette horreur ! Il sort directement du congélateur, pas de case de réchauffement, hein ? C'est pas du vrai pain ! Par contre c'est un vrai gourdin à piques bien lourd et INSUPPORTABLE, nom d'un chien ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce qu'on fiche ici, d'ailleurs ?_

[Encore en vie : 36]

**[9h17]**

Kay Faraday s'était retrouvée dans la forêt. Où exactement, ça elle n'en savait rien. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses pieds, ce qu'elle finit par trouver très indiscret, et elle grimpa dans un arbre pour ne plus faire de bruit. Aller d'arbre en arbre ne lui posait pas problème, et la reine des voleuses continua d'avancer ainsi pendant quelques minutes. _Personne n'a eu la même idée que moi ? Quand je vois des lieux comme l'hôpital, le quartier résidentiel, je trouve ça très risqué. Ont-ils peur de la nature ? Il ne faut pas avoir peur de la forêt, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr de cette île ! Il faudrait être insensé pour –_

_KOUIIIITCHH !_

« OUAÏE ! SALETE DE… »

« Je te vois, perfide ! Tu tentais de m'attaquer ! »

_C'est quoi encore ce délire ?_

Kay, les yeux à demi fermés, prit connaissance de la situation un peu trop tard. Elle se faisait agresser par une grosse dame en kimono avec une chevelure tout bonnement incroyable (peut-être que dans une autre situation, elle lui aurait demandé des conseils), et celle-ci lui avait envoyé un shuriken dans le bras, ce qui faisait un mal de chien. Sans réfléchir, Kay arracha le shuriken de son bras et l'envoya sur la grosse dame. Elle le reçut en plein dans l'œil, et la reine des voleuses réalisa trop tard qu'elle venait de la blesser atrocement, ce qui n'était pas acceptable. La grosse dame criait d'une voix étranglée, ne prononçant plus aucun mot distinct. _Merde de merde de merde de merde de…_

Kay sortit son revolver de sa poche et visa la tête de la grosse dame. _Merde, c'est écœurant mais je ne peux pas la laisser souffrir comme ça, elle ne pourra jamais être soignée ! Je ne peux pas l'aider !_ Et elle tira. Refusant de regarder le cadavre, Kay se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit demi-tour. Elle n'avait jamais eu une nausée pareille. S'arrêtant pour vomir, elle se mit à pleurer et resta sur une branche, incapable de continuer de sauter entre les arbres.

[Encore en vie : 35]

**[9h19]**

Iris Plantule n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute son existence. Après avoir traversé toute la montagne (qui n'était heureusement pas très haute) par le Nord, elle avait trouvé une sorte de petite église de montagne totalement intacte et très propre à l'intérieur. Elle avait décidé de s'y cacher, après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien vide. L'église ne possédait que deux petits vitraux, qui amenaient peu de lumière dans l'édifice. L'autel n'était pas richement décoré, seuls deux bouquets de roses fanées et une petite statue de Saint Thomas, apparemment le patron des lieux, égayaient l'ensemble. Une série de petits tableaux représentait la passion du Christ, et Iris passa plusieurs minutes à les regarder. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa visite, elle monta en haut de la chaire pour voir ce que les curés voyaient tous les jours. Mais rapidement elle se sentit gênée et embarrassée d'être montée là où elle n'aurait jamais dû aller, et elle redescendit les marches quatre à quatre. Puis elle entendit un bruit à l'extérieur de l'église et chercha un endroit pour se cacher. _Euh, mince où aller… Oh ! Le confessionnal !_ Elle se précipita dans le confessionnal en bois et referma la porte. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir qui était venu, ce qui était le concept d'un confessionnal. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était la pièce d'en face, où le curé aurait dû se trouver pour l'écouter raconter ses péchés. Tremblante de peur, elle resserra sa main sur son fil de pêche. _Que veux-tu faire avec ça ?_

Et elle attendit. Longtemps. Elle entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher, mais qui pourrait penser qu'elle se cachait là ? Soudain, la porte du confessionnal s'ouvrit. Celle d'en face. _Oh non…_ Elle réprima un gémissement et attendit, le cœur battant. Mais la personne qui entra dans le confessionnal et s'y assit n'était pas considérée comme un ennemi.

« Feenie ! »

« Oh je… Iris ? » s'exclama Phoenix Wright en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il ne la regardait même pas dans les yeux, son regard était fuyant.

« Feenie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as suivie ? »

« Euh… non, c'était une coïncidence. »

Elle ressentit une pointe de déception.

« Et pourquoi l'église de montagne, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« J'ai juste marché jusqu'ici et puis c'était là, alors je suis entré… »

« Tu n'as pas envie de me parler, pas vrai ? »

« Eh bien je…, concéda-t-il, gêné. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, après toutes ces années. C'est vrai quoi, tu t'es faite passer pour ma copine, qui s'est révélée être une hystérique qui a voulu me faire pendre pour un meurtre qu'elle-même avait commis, et puis elle se débrouille pour que la mère de Maya finisse par mourir, alors que les Fey sont un clan formidable… Non, franchement, je suis embarrassé parce que je sais que c'est toi que j'aimais et pas ta sœur, finalement… Non, je n'aurais jamais pu tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle. »

« Mais au départ, c'est véritablement d'elle dont tu es tombé amoureux. »

« Oui, bon, j'aimerais ne plus avoir à y repenser, si possible. »

Elle resta silencieuse. Comment faire pour rattraper toutes ces années perdues ?

« Feenie, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? »

« Trouvé… ? Non. Non, pas vraiment, je veux dire. »

« Pas vraiment, hein ? Tu voudrais bien sortir avec cette Maya Fey, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Non, ça non, je la considère plutôt comme une petite sœur, et elle me voit comme un grand frère, c'est pareil… Ne va pas faire comme Pearls, c'est pas parce qu'on travaille ensemble qu'on est amoureux ! »

« Oui oui, je comprends. Mais alors, pourquoi pas _vraiment _? »

« Je disais ça comme ça, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. C'est pas le genre de réflexions que j'ai, en ce moment, même avant le début du jeu… »

« Feenie, tu as l'air si triste. »

Phoenix releva la tête et la regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais heureux en ce moment, Iris. »

« Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Tous mes amis sont ici et vont mourir, peut-être qu'ils vont me tuer en souriant, tu penses que ça me rendrait heureux ? Et est-ce que tu crois que savoir que la petite Pearls va se faire saigner par un hystérique ça me fait sourire ? Savoir que je ne peux pas protéger les gens ? »

« Tu vas me tuer, Feenie ? »

La question avait fusé sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse. Elle le regrettait beaucoup, maintenant.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » demanda sobrement Phoenix.

« Euh, parce que c'est le but du jeu… »

« Et toi, est-ce que tu le ferais ? »

« J'ai reçu un fil de pêche, je ne pourrais jamais. » répondit Iris en montrant son arme.

« Et avec un revolver, tu l'aurais fait ? »

Iris ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

« Alors ? » la pressa Phoenix en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si tu ne me menaces pas, si tu ne veux pas me tuer, non, je ne voudrais pas te tuer. »

« Et si j'étais en train de dormir, sans défense, et que tu avais l'occasion de me tuer ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu me poses ces questions horribles, Feenie ? »

« Parce que j'ai vu ton piège, Iris. »

Il vit la jeune femme se glacer.

« Eh oui. Il y a un fil de pêche astucieusement installé dans ma partie du confessionnal. Il passe par plusieurs trous du bois, juste là et là, par exemple, et tu tiens les deux extrémités dans tes mains. Si tu tires, je meurs étranglé. Et puis si tu tires très fort, je me fais décapiter, ça va plus vite. Tu croyais que je n'avais pas vu ton petit manège ? »

« J'ai… j'ai… »

Iris se mit à pleurer.

« J'ai prié pour qu'on vienne m'aider, et Dahlia a pris possession de mon corps… Alors elle a tout installé et a quitté mon esprit en me laissant là, assise ici, les fils dans la main… Comme c'était elle qui avait tout préparé, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait fait ça pour me sauver, alors je n'ai touché à rien, je savais que c'était quelque chose pour tuer les autres, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'on me tue… »

« Lâche ce fils, Iris. Je vais te protéger, si tu veux. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas m'aider, tu as dit que tu ne pouvais protéger personne… Le moment venu, tu me tueras pour gagner ! »

Phoenix se tut. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

« Est-ce que…, commença Iris. Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ici et me laisser partir loin ? Pour faire comme si on ne s'était pas rencontrés ? »

« Eh bien… oui, vas-y. C'est la meilleure solution. »

Phoenix savait qu'il était trop gentil, mais bon, c'était dans sa nature. Il regarda Iris sortir du confessionnal, puis il l'entendit pousser un cri. Il sortit précipitamment, son pistolet à la main, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Flavie Eïchouette.

« Oh non, pas elle ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Elle était armée d'un casse-tête, et était trop occupée à en asséner un grand coup sur la tête d'Iris pour répondre. Iris s'écroula, sonnée.

« Vieille noix ! » hurla Phoenix en visant la vieille dame avec son pistolet.

« Ah, cet avocat de la petite semaine ! » brailla la vieille chouette en brandissant son casse-tête.

Phoenix évita le coup qu'elle lui lança, et il tourna la tête vers Iris. Celle-ci s'était redressée, mais son expression avait changé. Ce n'était plus Iris, il en était persuadé.

« Alors, vieille peau, on veut me tuer ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Dahlia ! cria Phoenix. Dahlia, laisse Iris tranquille ! »

« La ferme, crétin, je fais ce dont j'ai envie, et personne ne m'arrête. Surtout pas l'ancêtre, là. »

Dahlia se jeta sur Flavie Eïchouette, esquivant son casse-tête, et lui enserra le cou avec ce qui lui restait de fil de pêche. Phoenix détourna les yeux devant la boucherie et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Non, ce n'était pas Iris, mais en fait si… Il ne pouvait pas faire partir Dahlia comme il le voulait, Iris non plus car sa sœur était très puissante, alors que faire ? Peut-être s'enfuir… Non, si jamais elle tuait Maya ou Pearls, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il leva son pistolet et le pointa sur Dahlia. Oui, c'était Dahlia, il devait se le répéter et en être persuadé. Dahlia. Elle venait de se redresser, après avoir massacré Flavie Eïchouette. Dahlia. Phoenix lui déclara :

« Je me fiche que ce soit toi ou ta sœur, je dois te tuer. »

« Essaie un peu, imbécile. Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu saches faire tes lacets. »

« Je te déteste, Dahlia. Tu t'es servie de moi et de ta sœur… »

« Moi, je ne te déteste pas, _Feenie_. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te méprise. Je n'ai pas un seul avis sur toi, tu n'existes pas. _Tu n'existes pas._ »

Phoenix, paralysé de stupeur, appuya sur la détente. Il le fit à trois reprises, angoissé à l'idée de ne pas avoir le courage de le faire, et lâcha son arme lorsque Dahlia tomba. Il ferma les yeux et s'assit par terre, entre les deux cadavres. En plus d'avoir assassiné quelqu'un dans une église, il avait tué la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée. Il se leva et prit l'un des deux bouquets de roses fanées, qu'il plaça sur le ventre ensanglanté d'Iris. Même morte, elle était magnifique, mais il ne devait pas y penser. Y penser le rendrait fou, à coup sûr.

_Miles, je l'ai fait. Tu te traitais de monstre sans savoir, tu pensais que tu avais tué ton père, ce n'était pas le cas. Pourrais-tu croire que moi, j'ai commis l'irréparable ? J'ai tué quelqu'un qui ne me menaçait pas, j'ai tué sur un coup de sang. Elle ne m'aurait pas tué avec son fil de pêche. Oh, Miles… elle ne m'aurait pas tué avec son fil de pêche… !_

Il tomba à genoux et pleura, pleura encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et cria :

« Je suis un monstre ! »

Sa voix résonna longuement dans l'église. Seul le silence lui répondit.

[Encore en vie : 33]

**[9h22]**

Furio Tigre avait marché dans l'herbe pour rejoindre la côté Ouest puis la longer vers le Nord. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire avec son arme inutile, mais en tout cas il allait trouver Violette. Parce qu'il la connaissait, et qu'il savait qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance. Et puis il savait qu'il y avait une raison de plus, mais il n'était pas ce genre de mecs, ben non. Il était un dur, un vrai, pas là à se tracasser pour les minettes, vraiment pas. Vraiment pas. _Elle est où, Violette ?_

Violette n'était en tout cas pas là.

« Eeeeh, Furio ? He he he. »

En fait si.

« GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR Violette ! Ça faisait une paye que je te cherchais ! »

« Je sais, ne fais pas trop de bruit. »

« Eh mais, c'est du sang, par terre, là-bas ! »

« Oui, j'ai dû tuer le cuisinier, il a explosé un peu plus bas. »

« Il te voulait des crosses ? »

« Tu m'étonnes, il m'a sauvagement attaquée. He he he. » mentit-elle.

« ! »

« Non non, pas trop de bruit, Furio. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Elle lui présenta sa paire de menottes négligemment posée sur ses deux épaules, et Furio soupira en réprimant un rugissement.

« J'ai aussi une arme merdique. Une seringue et du somnifère ! »

« Eh bien, il suffit de prendre par surprise des participants. Tu les endors, et moi je les étrangle avec mes menottes. »

« Mais… c'est une très bonne idée, ma Violette ! »

« Hey, je ne suis pas _ta _Violette. »

« Oui, euh, non, désolé. On commence par quoi ? »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre dix heures pour savoir qui est mort, histoire de pouvoir compter le nombre de participants restants. »

Furio acquiesça et s'assit sur le sol.

« Dis, fit Violette. Est-ce que tu me cherchais, à la base ? »

« Oui, évidemment, avoua Furio en évitant son regard vide. Je voulais te… protéger. »

« Mais on va tous mourir sauf un, Furio, tu ne pourras pas me protéger. »

« Je m'en fiche, Violette, je veux t'éviter une mort horrible, dans ce cas. »

« C'est très gentil à toi. »

L'ambiance de leur discussion était un peu surréaliste. Violette ne répondait jamais sans rester silencieuse plus de cinq secondes, et son ton était très planant. Furio avait plutôt les pieds sur terre, mais il n'aimait pas fâcher Violette. Aussi tentait-il de rester le plus calme possible et de lui répondre sans agressivité.

[Encore en vie : 33]

**[9h31]**

Larry était toujours caché dans sa maison du quartier résidentiel, mais il avait repris ses esprits. Plus question de rester planqué sous la douche en se laissant couler de l'eau froide sur les cheveux, à présent. Il devait absolument trouver Miles et Phoenix, c'était tout ce qui comptait, à présent. Il sortit sa carte de l'île et réfléchit. _Bon, où est-ce que Nick irait ? Quelque chose me dit que la forêt et la fête foraine, c'est pas son truc. Rester planqué sur la petite île du milieu avec le phare… Ouais, ce serait le genre de trucs qu'il ferait ! Et pour Edgey ? Je le vois bien se barricader quelque part. Un endroit bien fermé. La prison ? Ouais, nan, il aime pas trop ça. Le quartier résidentiel comme moi ? Bof, je l'aurais entendu arriver, vu comme je surveille par la fenêtre. Y a un bunker au Nord-Est là… Je sais même pas si qui que ce soit a eu envie d'aller là-dedans. Peut-être que je devrais m'y mettre ! Et puis je le vois mal rester dans l'école, il avait l'air assez déterminé… Eh, y a un hôpital au Sud de l'école ! _

Une sorte d'intuition lui disait qu'il était là. Miles était à l'hôpital, il en était persuadé ! _Et s'il y est pas, je sens qu'il est ou dans l'église de montagne, ou dans le château fort en ruines du Sud. Non ! Je vais commencer par ce château fort, on dirait vraiment qu'il y est. C'est son truc. Bon, je vais pas y aller en ligne droite, sinon je vais me faire abattre comme un lapin… Je vais pas non plus faire tout le tour, on sait jamais, si Edgey s'en va avant que j'arrive… Eh, c'est quoi, ça ?_

Il avait remarqué que la carte avait une sorte de double-fond qu'on pouvait détacher pour voir un autre plan. _Eh, on dirait un réseau d'égouts ! Mais ouais, c'est ça, c'est un réseau d'égouts ! Il y a une bouche pas loin, au Nord du bunker… Et puis après il y en a une autre qui débouche juste à côté du château ! C'est énorme, il faut que je passe par là !_ Il ne pensa pas une seconde qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un sous terre à ce stade du jeu, et pour une fois il n'avait pas tort. Il ramassa son sac, prit son Taser en main et sortit de la maison en faisant attention à ne pas croiser quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit deux personnes au loin et se cacha entre deux maisons, dans un coin sombre où il ne serait pas vu. Il reconnut Andréa Landry et un jeune homme avec une houppette en V, qu'il avait vaguement vu dans l'école au début du jeu. Il était visiblement blessé à la jambe droite, et Andréa le traînait difficilement vers une maison. _Ils coopèrent ? Je fais bien de partir d'ici, finalement. Avoir une équipe juste à côté de chez moi, ça m'aurait mis dans un sacré pétrin…_ Il se glissa discrètement vers le Nord et ne tarda pas à voir au loin deux autres personnes. _Purée, mais tout le monde s'est donné rendez-vous pour m'empêcher de survivre, ou quoi ?_ Il se cacha derrière trois gros buissons, décidé à attendre que les deux individus partent, et entendit leur discussion.

« Est-ce que t'as vu une jeune femme avec des cheveux blancs un peu ronds ? » criait un homme habillé de cuir.

« N… non, laissez-moi tranquille… » bredouilla la jeune fille en face de lui.

« Bon alors tu sers à rien. »

« Monsieur, pitié… »

« Nan, t'es le genre de gonzesse débile qui serait capable de tuer ma Shih-Na sans le faire exprès, je peux pas te protéger pendant tout le jeu. Pas que ça à faire. »

« Monsieur, je vais me faire tuer…. »

« Mais je m'en fous, nom d'un chien ! Je cherche Shih-Na, le reste _je m'en fous _! Maintenant dégage avant que je m'énerve. »

Maguy Loiseau se jeta aux pieds de Shih-Long Lang et cria :

« Monsieuuuuur, aidez-moiiiiii ! »

« Mais elle va me lâcher les basques ? »

Shih-Long Lang brandit sa massue et en balança un grand coup sur la tête de Maguy, décidé à lui faire lâcher prise, et la jeune fille s'écroula par terre. Il se pencha et la secoua.

« Eh, tu bouges plus ? Plus du tout ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Ah merde, c'est bien ma veine. T'étais en porcelaine ou quoi ? Putain, fait chier. Bon, c'était quoi, son arme ? »

Larry regarda avec un grand frisson Shih-Long Lang fouiller le sac et les poches de Maguy, et ne rien trouver.

« Nan, c'est pas possible qu'on t'aie pas filé d'arme. » grogna Shih-Long Lang.

Il appuya sur les jambes et le torse de Maguy pour voir si elle n'avait pas caché son arme dans une poche intérieure, et le contact avec son ventre lui parut plutôt dur et solide.

« Oh ouais, c'est un putain de gilet pare-balles ! » s'exclama-t-il, soudain tout excité.

Il le détacha de la pauvre Maguy et le mit sur lui, sous ses vêtements, et Larry rêva quelques secondes qu'il avait une arme acceptable pour pouvoir lui piquer son gilet pare-balles. _Mais attends, c'est bon, j'ai un Taser ! Non, je serai pas assez rapide pour l'attaquer avec. Je suis un peu trop loin de lui._ Il soupira silencieusement et attendit que Shih-Long Lang aille vers le Sud pour continuer son voyage vers la bouche d'égout. Il ne croisa personne et se faufila dans le trou. _C'est bon, il y a bien un passage !_ Il alla ensuite vers le Sud, traversant toute la carte beaucoup plus vite qu'en temps normal puisque le chemin était plat, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait jamais à se cacher. Il finit par arriver au Sud et sortit de la bouche d'égout, tentant d'ignorer l'odeur fétide qui restait sur ses vêtements, et se dirigea vers le château en ruines qu'il voyait distinctement à l'horizon. _J'ai vraiment du bol, y a personne. Je crois que la chance me sourit au bon moment de ma vie !_

[Encore en vie : 32]

**[9h45]**

Ema et Lana venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital. Lana perdait une quantité phénoménale de sang, et sa sœur faisait son possible pour ne pas s'arrêter et lui pleurer dessus. Elle entra dans le hall de l'hôpital, cherchant du regard quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Mais elle ne voyait personne. Elle regarda rapidement sur le plan pour voir où se situait la fameuse « salle où on peut trouver plein de médicaments », et monta au premier étage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le grand placard de la salle, elle le trouva vide. Il ne restait que de l'insuline, ce dont elle n'avait pas du tout besoin. _Il doit y avoir quelqu'un ici…_ Elle regarda le plan qui se trouvait au premier étage et vit qu'il y avait une autre salle au quatrième étage. Elle monta difficilement toutes les marches en traînant sa sœur mourante, la rassurant à chaque pas, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Arrivée tout en haut, elle fut presque asphyxiée par la terrible odeur d'éther ou de médicament très alcoolisé, elle ne savait pas trop distinguer les deux tant l'odeur était insoutenable. Elle entendit alors une voix.

« Monsieur Edgeworth, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de mettre autant de… »

« Silence, Détective, je veux être sûr que ça ne s'infectera pas. »

« Ouais nan, ça va pas s'infecter, là, mon gars. »

« Ne m'appelez pas _mon gars_, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Gumshoe, Edgeworth ! s'écria Ema. Je suis là, dans le couloir, par pitié venez ! »

Il y eut un silence et une porte s'ouvrit. Miles Edgeworth sortit de la salle, torse nu et l'épaule entourée d'un nombre incalculable de bandages. _Un peu trop pour une blessure superficielle. Mais il est torse nu, héhé._ Il se précipita sur Lana, la prenant dans ses bras pour permettre à Ema de se reposer les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est Gant, il est venu et a voulu me tuer, alors elle s'est mise entre nous deux et… et voilà. Mais je l'ai tué, il ne nous fera plus rien. »

« Je ne vois pas comment soigner une blessure pareille…, souffla Miles. Bon, Gumshoe, allez me chercher l'alcool à 90. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« N… non… »

Miles tourna la tête vers Lana.

« C'est… inutile… »

« Non, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour vous sauver, Mademoiselle Skye. »

« Inutile… Vous allez me faire très… mal… pour rien… »

« Elle a raison, murmura Ema. C'est plutôt l'alcool à 90 qui va la tuer, vous avez vu la taille de cette plaie ? Il faudrait l'endormir avant. Il y a du chloroforme ? Sinon, je peux en synthétiser, mais il me faudrait d'autres ingrédients et… »

« N… non… » souffla à nouveau Lana.

Ema se tut. Lana poursuivit, difficilement :

« Laissez-moi ici… Prenez ce qui reste de cyanure… Donnez-le-moi… Je veux mourir vite… J'ai… si mal… »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Ema, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Miles.

« Non, ne le faites pas ! » hurla Ema avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Ema…, souffla Lana en le regardant. Tu as été… la plus merveilleuse des sœurs… Mais je dois partir. »

Son regard était déterminé, et Ema ne sut que répondre. Elle lui prit la main et chuchota :

« Je t'aime, grande sœur. »

Lana lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche en voyant Miles approcher la bouteille de cyanure. Elle trouva la force de tirer la langue quand le procureur déposa un peu de poudre dessus, puis elle referma la bouche et se mit à tousser violemment. Ema ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa sœur cracher du sang comme Gant, et quand la pression de sa main se relâcha, elle détourna la tête et se leva.

« Mademoiselle Skye, votre sœur est morte en héroïne. » lui dit Miles en fermant les yeux de la morte.

« Elle a été une héroïne de sa naissance à sa mort ! » renchérit Gumshoe, puis Miles lui décocha un regard sévère.

« C'est à nous d'éliminer tous ces monstres qui osent tuer des femmes dans ce jeu. Tous ceux qui tuent quelqu'un sans que ce soit de la légitime défense. » déclara Ema.

« Bien parlé, Mademoiselle Skye, acquiesça Miles en se redressant. Voulez-vous que nous fassions une belle tombe pour votre sœur ? »

« On pourrait la mettre dans un lit de l'hôpital, récupérer les fleurs de toutes les chambres et les mettre à côté d'elle. » répondit Ema d'un ton un peu trop froid.

Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre.

Le haut-parleur se mit à crachoter puis la voix de Victor Boulay se fit entendre.

« _Mes mignons, c'est dix heures ! Vous avez été très efficaces, depuis ma dernière allocution ! Est-ce que c'est grâce à moi ? Bref, je dois vous donner les noms des nouveaux morts. On commence avec les filles : Lana Skye, Iris Plantule, Maguy Loiseau – _»

« ! » rugit Gumshoe en tombant sur ses genoux et cachant son visage.

« _Flavie Eïchouette, et Petit Ange Aki Kitaki qui a retrouvé les cieux. Ensuite, les hommes ! Matt Moissat et Damien Gant ! Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, mes jolis !_ »

Un silence pesant envahit le couloir de l'hôpital. Puis Gumshoe se mit à sangloter. Miles soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule, visiblement gêné de devoir le faire.

« Elle est sûrement morte bravement, Détective. »

« J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimaiiiiiis… » beugla Gumshoe en continuant de pleurer.

« Vous vouliez la protéger, c'est normal, mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas souffert. Elle était courageuse. »

« Buuh… ça change rien, mon gars… »

« Ne m'appelez pas m… Bref, nous devons continuer de nous protéger. Détective, secouez-vous un peu. »

Ema regarda sévèrement Miles.

« Il est sous le choc, fichez-lui un peu la paix. »

« Comment ? Mais il faut bien s'en remettre, à la fin ! »

« Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux, Monsieur Edgeworth ? » répliqua Ema en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

Miles ne répondit pas et soupira.

« Bon, restez ici, je vais aller voir s'il y a des ennemis potentiels aux alentours de l'hôpital. »

Il se retrouva dans le hall, les poings serrés.

_Et mince, voilà que je sors torse nu. _Il n'avait pas envie de remonter chercher sa chemise et resta ainsi dans le hall, assis sur une chaise. _ Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas capables de se secouer un peu ? Est-ce que je reste là à ne rien faire alors que Lana, que je respectais beaucoup, est morte ? Je suis aussi choqué qu'eux, mais j'agis, je trouve ça normal._ Il repensa à ce qu'Ema lui avait dit. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, du moins il n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer qu'il avait été amoureux de qui que ce soit. Avait-il aimé Lana à un moment de sa vie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle était morte qu'il avait envie de le savoir. Mieux valait rester détaché sentimentalement de tous les cadavres qui apparaîtraient sur le sol de cette île. Et il se mit à penser à Iris Plantule.

_Elle est morte entre neuf et dix heures. Wright sortait avec elle il y a longtemps… Quelle histoire sordide ! Il croyait sortir avec sa sœur jumelle, Dahlia Plantule… Vraiment étrange. Les gens sont-ils interchangeables à ce point ? Est-ce que si j'avais un frère jumeau, on nous confondrait à la cour ? Ou bien Wright est un parfait idiot. Où peut-il être, maintenant ? Il n'est pas mort, mais que peut-il penser de la mort d'Iris ? Est-ce qu'il est comme Gumshoe et est prostré et en larmes ? _

Bizarrement, la vision de Phoenix en train de pleurer lui était insupportable. _Ce serait génial s'il était ici avec nous… Au moins, nous pourrions établir un plan d'attaque. Il existe peut-être un moyen de sortir d'ici, qui sait ? Mais je ne sais pas où il est. Wright, si tu m'entends, rejoins-moi…_ Sa sorte de prière le fit rougir, et il se redressa promptement. _Je ne peux pas rester ici à me lamenter comme les autres. Je n'ai pas des années devant moi. _

Il retourna au quatrième étage et se planta devant Ema qui avait décoré toute la chambre mortuaire de Lana.

« C'est magnifique, commenta-t-il. Tu as fait du bon travail. »

« C'est gentil. » dit-elle froidement.

« Je voulais vous dire que je vais chercher Wright. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Euh, Phoenix Wright ? » répéta Ema.

« Oui. Quelque chose me dit qu'il pourra nous aider. Je vais le ramener ici, pouvez-vous me promettre que vous resterez ici, tous les deux ? »

« Oui, je lui expliquerai. » répondit Ema en désignant Gumshoe du menton.

Il était assis dans un coin, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, presque endormi. Miles s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

« Reposez-vous, Détective. Ça ira mieux demain. »

« … ira jamais mieux… pas pu la protéger… »

« Elle a sûrement pensé à vous avant de mourir. »

« Ah bon ? » souffla Gumshoe en levant le nez vers lui.

« Oui, ça se voyait, elle vous aimait beaucoup. Voilà ce qu'elle a dû se dire avant de mourir : j'espère que Dick ira bien, qu'il se souviendra un peu de moi. »

« Ah ben ça, pour sûr que je vais me souvenir d'elle ! » s'exclama Gumshoe en se redressant.

« Voilà, c'est ça qu'il faut faire, se souvenir d'elle et rester en vie en son honneur. C'est ce que Maguy voulait. »

« C'est vrai ça, mon gars ! » dit Gumshoe en se grattant la tête.

Lorsque Miles sortit, il croisa le regard reconnaissant d'Ema. Il fit une sorte de sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace, puis partit. Les alentours de l'hôpital étaient déserts. Il y avait là le cadavre de Gustavo Lonté, et Miles se demanda qui l'avait tué. Shih-Na était dans un état beaucoup trop instable pour tuer qui que ce soit, et en plus c'était une blessure d'arme blanche. Miles ne savait pas qui avait reçu une lame aussi puissante et longue, et pensa à Damien Gant qui avait infligé ce genre de choses à Lana Skye. _Est-ce que c'est lui qui a tué Gustavo Lonté ?_ C'était possible, car les meurtres étaient proches géographiquement. Maintenant qu'il était sorti, il ne savait pas où aller. _Quel est le genre de lieu qui plairait à Wright ? _Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Phoenix devait avoir vu le signe de la main que lui avait fait Maya Fey. Aller au Nord ne lui disait rien, cependant. N'importe qui pouvait se trouver sur son chemin. _Il faudrait savoir ce que je veux._ Mais, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il se dirigea vers le Nord, dépassant l'école puis se retrouvant face à un lac avec un phare en plein milieu. _Ce serait bien le genre de délire à la Fey. _Il était parti sans son sac, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de son sandwich dans l'immédiat, et son arbalète était accrochée à son pantalon. Il entra doucement dans l'eau et frissonna. _Brrr, elle est sacrément froide._ Il traversa le lac à la nage, surveillant autour de lui pour constater que personne ne venait l'attaquer par-derrière. Arrivé en bas du phare, il hésita à appeler Maya. Si ce n'était pas elle, il serait mal barré.

« C'est Edgeworth ! » cria une voix.

Il vit alors Maya et Pearl dévaler les escaliers et arriver devant lui.

« Venez, venez, montez ! »

Il se retrouva tout en haut du phare, sans trop savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

« On vous a vu arriver, expliqua Maya. Pourquoi êtes-vous torse nu ? On vous a volé vos vêtements ? »

« Euh… oh non, j'ai oublié de me rhabiller… »

« De vous _rhabiller _? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? » demanda Maya d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Je devais soigner une blessure à l'épaule… Wright n'est pas ici ? »

Pearl détourna les yeux.

« Eh bien, hésita Maya. On l'attend depuis plus d'une heure, je crois qu'il n'a pas vu le signal… »

« Oh. Je le cherche, avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où il est ? »

« Non, on ne sait pas. »

« Nous sommes à l'hôpital avec Ema Skye et Dick Gumshoe. Est-ce que vous voudriez venir nous rejoindre ? »

« Je pense que nous sommes plus en sécurité ici, nous venons venir les gens de loin. »

« Vous avez des armes ? »

« Cocktails Molotov et le poignard de Pearl. Ça devrait aller, vous feriez mieux de chercher vers la montagne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il est par-là… »

Miles remarqua que Maya avait l'air éteinte. Il lui lança un regard silencieux interrogateur et Maya le prit par l'épaule avant de lui faire signe de sortir. A l'extérieur, elle lui expliqua :

« J'arrive pas à avouer à Pearls qu'on est censés s'entretuer et qu'elle va mourir. Elle croit que c'est un match de catch géant avec des armes pour ceux qui sont faibles. »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui dire la vérité, de toute façon. » la rassura Miles.

« Non, c'est vrai, mais ça me gêné… Et puis tous ces gens qui meurent… »

Et Miles comprit soudain que Maya prenait sur elle depuis le début du jeu pour ne pas perdre la face devant Pearl. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure pour ne pas l'effrayer : le rôle d'une vraie maman. Il ne savait pas comment la réconforter, car ce n'était pas son fort. Sans prévenir, Maya tomba dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, ce qui le gêna au plus haut point.

« Euh… oui ? » bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé.

« Je voudrais qu'on ne soit plus ici… »

« Moi aussi, à vrai dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis persuadé que Pearl ne souffrira pas. Et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Vous êtes en sécurité, ici, je reviendrai si je trouve Wright… _quand_ j'aurai trouvé Wright. »

Maya le serra plus fort contre elle, et il se sentit de plus en plus gêné.

« Eh, dites, murmura-t-elle en riant, vous êtes vachement musclé ! »

« Euh, très bien, oui. » bafouilla-t-il, tout rouge.

« Vous avez le même genre de torse que Nick. »

« Ah, parce que vous connaissez si bien le torse de N… de Wright ? »

« Ça vous intéresse ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

« Euh, non… non. Pas du tout. »

Maya recula d'un pas pour le laisser tranquille et lui dit :

« Plus sérieusement. Je vous ai bien observés, tous les deux, et j'ai eu l'impression que vous _appréciez_ vos duels au tribunal. Comme si c'était votre _récompense_ de vous retrouver face à face. »

« Je ne saurais répondre autrement que par ceci : c'est notre _métier_, Mademoiselle Fey. »

Mais il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

« Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire, ne faites pas l'idiot, répliqua Maya en croisant les bras. Pearls aime bien me titiller en me disant que Nick et moi on est faits l'un pour l'autre, mais ce n'est pas mon avis. Je dirais plutôt que c'est Nick et vous, qui iriez très bien ensemble. »

Miles retint son souffle.

« Je…, bafouilla-t-il. Je ne veux pas y réfléchir. »

« Et pourquoi ? Je suis à peu près sûre que vous ne vous rendez pas compte des regards en coin que vous lui lancez. »

« Des regards en… ? Non, mais ce n'est même pas ça le problème – enfin si, c'en est un, mais… Je veux dire, nous allons mourir ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'apercevoir que… »

Il se tut un instant et ajouta, d'un ton très contrôlé :

« Et puis je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'y réfléchirais, je ne suis même pas gay. »

« On s'en fiche que vous soyez gay ou pas, vous aimez Nick, c'est tout. »

« Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, cessez de vous faire des idées ! s'écria Miles. Même en y réfléchissant, non, pas du tout. Voilà, vous êtes fière de vous ? Ou peut-être que vous voulez nous monter l'un contre l'autre afin de gagner ? » la soupçonna-t-il, mais sans vraiment y croire.

« Non, j'essaie de vous monter l'un _sur_ l'autre, c'est différent. »

Elle eut un petit sourire.

« Mon Dieu, mais vous êtes _vulgaire_ ! s'exclama Miles en rougissant. Je m'en vais, je vais retrouver Wright et lui répéter ce que vous avez dit ! »

« Ah ah, ça va l'exciter ! » lança Maya en hurlant de rire.

« _Comment_ ? » fit Miles en rougissant de plus belle.

« Mais lui aussi, ça se voit qu'il vous aime ! Allez le voir, je suis sûre que ça va beaucoup l'intéresser ! C'est pas comme si on n'avait que deux jours à vivre ! »

« Mon Dieu, mais comment pouvez-vous rire sur ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire d'autre ? Eh, si vous sortez ensemble, venez me le dire ! Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir vu ça ! »

Miles tourna les talons et retraversa le lac à la nage, ruminant ses pensées. _Cette pauvre Maya Fey a complètement perdu l'esprit._

Maya, de son côté, riait encore aux éclats. _Peut-être que je suis un peu surexcitée par cette situation horrible, mais… ils sont tellement mignons !_

[Encore en vie : 31]


	6. I'm Not Ready To Die

Merci d'être toujours là ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même si vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'écrire un roman : j'adore avoir des preuves que ça vous a intéressé ! Bref, je remercie mes revieweurs puisque mes mails ne VEULENT PAS MARCHER. **June Mary Rosenfeld**, voilà la suite, c'est pas magnifique, ça ? xD **Persian**, je n'osais pas transformer Gustavo en psychopathe, ça lui allait tellement pas ! **Elfi-Chan**, désolée d'avoir foiré mon tiret dans le chapitre précédent… **Undisclosed-Desires**, le YEMEP vaincra pour toujours ! Et l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, tatataaaam… **PhoeniixMiiles**, au pseudo si évocateur de belles fanfictions très… intéressantes :D Le grand retour du YEMEP aura lieu un peu plus tard (bawi, un peu de scénario nom d'un chien !), mais il aura lieu héhé.

Bref bref bref.

ZVARRI ! Pour vous, cher public : le chapitre 5 ! Maintenant que les participants ont compris le principe du jeu, tout va s'accélérer ! Mais je pense que quoi que je fasse, je ne suis pas capable de faire autre chose que des fics en 10 chapitres quand ça parle de Phoenix Wright. xD Prophétie à vérifier à la fin ! J'ai un dispositif de fou pour écrire la fic : j'ai fait une énorme carte où je fais bouger les noms des personnages en fonction de l'endroit où ils sont… Donc si vous avez un doute sur la logique du truc, ne vous fatiguez pas à aller vérifier dans les chapitres précédents : ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai mon beau schéma ! xD Et si vous sentez le YEMEP arriver, eh bah vous avez bien raison. BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre #5 – I'm not ready to die

**[10h14]**

Vérité, toujours perchée sur son arbre, réfléchissait. _Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille chercher Apollo… Non, remarque, non. Il serait bien capable de refuser mon aide. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit avoir peur ! Lui qui est devenu tout bleu devant Petit Ange Aki Kitaki. D'ailleurs, ils viennent de dire qu'elle est morte… Si une membre du clan Kitaki meurt dans ce jeu, je vois mal comment moi, Vérité Grimoire, je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit. Mais, en attendant, c'est moi qui suis en vie, et pas certains autres ! _Elle ne devait pas perdre espoir !

Elle descendit de son arbre et entendit un bruit. _Je savais que j'aurais dû rester là-haut…_ Monique Hullère et Bill Ballaud se trouvaient quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, paraissant se disputer. Elle vit Monique sortir son katana et s'écrier :

« Ne me menace pas ! J'ai dressé des lions plus coriaces que toi ! »

« Mais mademoiselle, je n'ai pas tenté de vous menacer ! Je voulais juste vous dire que nous allons mourir, et… »

« Ah, vous voyez, vous me menacez encore ! Pourquoi me parlez-vous de mourir ? »

« Mais c'est ce qu'ils ont dit… »

« En garde ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant son katana sur Bill Ballaud.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » cria le policier en sortant son pistolet n'importe comment.

_PAN !_

Un coup fut tiré. Bill Ballaud s'écroula.

« OH MON DIEU ! » hurla Monique en lâchant son katana.

Elle recula de quelques mètres puis s'enfuit en courant vers l'Est. Vérité s'approcha du corps de Bill Ballaud, et constata qu'il était déjà mort. Un grand trou rouge dans sa poitrine le vidait peu à peu de son sang. Il s'était tiré dessus, et le coup avait été fatal. Vérité soupira en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'était pas attristée par sa mort, car elle ne le connaissait pas du tout, mais elle venait d'avoir la preuve que ce jeu était réel. Le cœur battant et nauséeuse, elle décida de prendre la direction de la forêt.

[Encore en vie : 30]

**[10h21]**

Kristoph Gavin avait vu arriver Monique Hullère, et il s'était caché entre deux tombes. Mais il avait rapidement compris qu'elle n'était pas armée, et était sorti de sa cachette.

« Qui vous a volé votre arme ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

S'il y avait un ennemi à abattre, il fallait qu'il le sache.

« Méééééééhéhéhéééé… » fit Monique.

« Mé ? Mé qui ? »

« Méééé… OUUUIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

Monique avait fondu en larmes.

_Eh bien, je ne le saurai pas de sitôt._

Il laissa Monique en plan et partit vers l'Ouest, décidé à voir l'endroit d'où elle venait. Il tomba alors sur un cadavre, un pistolet et un katana. _C'est mon anniversaire ?_ Il prit les armes et retourna au cimetière. _Je suis… je suis invincible ! Je peux repérer les autres et les tuer à distance ou de près ! Je vais gagner !_ Il revint près de Monique, qui était toujours en train de pleurer. Devait-il la tuer ? Il ne faisait pas grand cas des autres, en temps normal. Et puis le fait qu'elle était sans défense ne le gênait pas. Il pointa la jeune dompteuse avec son pistolet et tira deux fois. Comme elle était habillée en rouge, il n'eut pas le loisir de voir son sang couler et soupira de dépit. _Si on ne peut plus s'amuser…_ Il s'approcha du cadavre et le retourna avec son pied. Elle était jolie, mais résolument trop innocente. Il prit son sandwich et sa bouteille d'eau, puis sortit son GPS de sa poche. _Alors, où aller ?_ Il repéra un point immobile dans la prison. _Hm, ce sera ma première proie. Ou alors c'est un cadavre. _Puis le point fit un cercle et redevint immobile. _Non, c'est bon, je vais m'en occuper !_

[Encore en vie : 29]

**[10h30]**

Larry passa le pont-levis miraculeusement intact (ou plutôt reconstitué) du château fort et se retrouva dans ce qui devait être la cour du château. Il aimait l'ambiance calme de cet endroit. Personne à l'horizon. _J'espère que je pourrai rester tranquillement ici jusqu'à la fin._ Il traversa un trou dans un mur, emplacement d'une porte, et descendit un escalier de pierre étroit avec des marches horriblement hautes. Il vit des barreaux et comprit qu'il avait trouvé les anciennes oubliettes. _Ce serait pas mal de rester ici, personne ne me trouverait !_ Il remonta les escaliers et en prit un autre. _Eh, ça doit être le donjon !_ Il n'y avait rien, sinon quelques meurtrières. Avec son Taser, il n'en avait pas l'utilité. Il resta là, profitant d'un trou dans le donjon en ruines pour surveiller les abords du château, mais comprit rapidement qu'il ne voyait pas grand-chose. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, à l'époque, pour surveiller ? Ils faisaient une ronde… ah ouais, le chemin de ronde, voilà ! _Il chercha une entrée pour marcher sur les remparts, du moins sur ce qu'il en restait, mais ne trouva rien. _Bon, c'est mort pour les remparts, je vais quand même pas me tuer pour survivre, non ?_

[Encore en vie : 29]

**[10h38]**

Franziska commençait à en avoir marre de ces hurluberlus qui arrivaient sans prévenir à la fête foraine. Elle était allée du côté des montagnes russes pour trouver une meilleure cachette, espérant que le nombre de morts augmenterait assez pour qu'elle puisse sortir et tenter de gagner le jeu. Mais sitôt arrivée aux montagnes russes, elle avait entendu quelqu'un arriver. En désespoir de cause, elle s'était cachée dans un wagon du grand huit et avait entendu. Et son ennemi s'était révélé être quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. _Maximillion Galactica ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec euh… c'est un boomerang en bois ?_ Elle se redressa et cria :

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Eh bien, je me promène ! Ce lieu est à mon image, flamboyant et coloré ! »

« C'est ça. La palabre idiote d'un idiotique idiot. »

Elle le pointa avec son revolver et dit :

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça… »

« Eh, c'est quoi ce gros bouton ? » se demanda Maximillion à haute voix, l'ignorant complètement.

Il appuya sur le tableau de bord des montagnes russes, et Franziska sentit le wagon vibrer.

« Oh… NON ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Eh bien, nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, non ? Je vous fais plaisir ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant voleter sa cape.

Franziska sentit le wagon avancer, et elle s'agrippa aux bords du véhicule. Elle n'était même pas assise sur le siège ! Sans parler de la barre de sécurité ! Celle-ci lui tomba soudain sur le crâne assez violemment, et elle comprit qu'elle allait rester plaquée contre le sol du wagon pendant toute la durée du manège. Elle détestait les montagnes russes, et sentait qu'elle n'irait plus jamais dans un parc d'attraction de toute son existence. D'ailleurs, chaque lieu ressemblant à l'un de cette fichue île serait exempté de sa présence à vie. Lorsque le wagon commença à monter, elle se mit à claquer des dents inconsciemment. Elle allait se faire très mal… Son dos commençait à se tordre méchamment, et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Soudain, le wagon entama une descente à pic et Franziska se mit à crier. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre la barre lorsque les loopings commencèrent, et elle était tellement secouée qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de dire si elle était à l'endroit ou à l'envers, et si c'était bientôt fini. Le wagon finit par s'immobiliser, et la barre remonta. Folle de rage, Franziska brandit son revolver et tira dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le cadavre de Maximillion Galactica à ses pieds. Elle reprit ses esprits et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« J'ai… j'ai perdu l'esprit… Abattre un homme sans défense… »

Totalement décoiffée et hagarde, elle secoua le corps de Maximillion Galactica et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

« Je savais que vous étiez méchante. Ça se voit dans vos yeux. » murmura-t-il.

« Vous êtes… vous allez mourir ? »

« Non. »

Il lui envoya alors un très violent coup de boomerang dans le nez, et elle porta ses mains à son visage. Il lui avait totalement brisé le nez en deux, et elle hurla de rage et de douleur.

« 'ous a'ez cassé 'on nez ! »

« Et vous avez essayé de me tuer ! » s'écria Maximillion en la pointant du doigt.

« 'ous n'étiez 'as comme ça a'ant. »

« Non, j'étais un peu trop… innocent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Franziska ne répliqua pas.

« Mais j'ai compris le principe de ce jeu, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Laissez-moi partir et je ne lance pas ce boomerang dans vos dents. »

« Ah ah… 'ai mal… »

« Je m'en moque. Ah, au fait. Vous ne savez pas viser. » dit Maximillion d'un ton sarcastique.

Et il partit plus loin dans la fête foraine.

Franziska tomba à genoux, la main gauche plaquée contre son visage en sang. Elle avait rarement eu aussi mal. _Ça fait presque aussi mal que la balle que j'ai reçue il y a longtemps…_ Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit pour se soigner. _L'hôpital ? Tu parles, ça doit être bondé. Eh ! Mais oui ! Il y a des trousses de premiers secours dans les écoles primaires ! Il faudrait que j'y retourne pour me trouver du mercurochrome, des pansements… Me voir dans une glace, aussi._

Elle se releva et prit son revolver dans sa main ensanglantée. Le vent lui faisait très mal au niveau de ce qui restait de son nez, et elle faillit défaillir. _Saleté de saltimbanque…_ Elle se dirigeait vers l'école lorsqu'elle tomba sur un cowboy. Elle le menaça de son revolver et cria :

« Les mains en l'air ! Tout de suite ! »

« Jamais, Lady ! » répliqua Alex Marshall en lui balançant ce qui lui parut être un gros caillou.

Franziska évita le projectile et tourna la tête pour le regarder. _UNE GRENADE ? _

« COUREZ ! » hurla-t-elle en détalant le plus loin possible.

L'explosion la fit voler sur deux ou trois mètres et elle retomba sur les coudes. _Aïe ! Je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir mal…_ Par réflexe, elle se frotta le nez et brailla de douleur. Bon, c'était décidé, elle allait tuer Marshall pour son infamie.

« Espèce de malade ! » cria-t-elle en lui tirant dessus à quatre reprises.

Touché à l'épaule, Alex Marshall lâcha la deuxième grenade qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer et tomba par terre. La grenade explosa. _Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le tuer, il l'a fait lui-même._ Elle reprit le chemin de l'école, plus boiteuse et souffrante que jamais.

[Encore en vie : 28]

**[10h42]**

Lamiroir ne pensait pas que son voyage serait aussi paisible. Personne ne la croisait, personne ne la voyait. Jusqu'à maintenant. Elle entendit des voix au loin et se dissimula derrière un arbre.

« Ma Désirée ! Ma Désirééééée ! »

C'étaient visiblement des retrouvailles très émouvantes et passionnées. Un jeune homme portant des sortes de pains aux raisins à la place des cheveux serrait dans ses bras une femme athlétique et joyeuse. _Sont-ils mariés ? Ils vont si bien ensemble._

« Mon Henri, je t'ai cherché partout ! »

« J'avais tellement peur de ne pas te retrouver ! »

Elle n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation, la trouvant trop personnelle pour être épiée, mais entendit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

« Mon Henri, je sais que nous allons mourir, mais est-ce que tu voudrais chanter notre chanson fétiche ? »

« Oh oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ! Comme ça, on aura une mort paisible… »

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, face à la mer, et se mirent à chanter une chanson écrite par Lamiroir.

« Excusez-moi ? » dit-elle en sortant de sa cachette.

Le couple se releva précipitamment.

« Je suis Lamiroir. Voulez-vous que je vous chante cette chanson ? Est-ce que cela vous ferait plaisir ? »

« Et comment ! » s'exclama Désirée Duplaisir avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'assirent en face d'elle et l'écoutèrent chanter. Elle leur offrit quatre titres différents de son répertoire, consciente que cela leur faisait plaisir autant qu'à elle de vivre ces chansons, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé Henri Duplaisir l'applaudit à deux mains.

« Vous êtes fantastique ! Au moins, on sera pas morts sans vous avoir vue en concert ! »

« En quelque sorte. » répondit Lamiroir.

Le couple qui la regardait lui rappelait des enfants d'école primaire qui se tenaient la main en affirmant qu'ils étaient amoureux. _Comment peut-on envoyer des gens aussi fous l'un de l'autre dans un jeu pareil ?_

« Simple curiosité, dit soudain Désirée. C'est quoi, votre arme, madame Lamiroir ? »

« Oh, j'ai reçu un poignard, avoua-t-elle très sincèrement. Et vous deux ? »

« J'ai un gyrophare avec une télécommande, et j'ai pu voir qu'on peut l'allumer à distance. Enfin… _J'avais_ un gyrophare. J'étais allée me promener avec Henri-chou, et on m'a volé mon sac. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça… »

« Oh, quel dommage. Et vous ? » demanda Lamiroir en regardant Henri Duplaisir.

« Eh bien, j'ai des… Oh non ! »

Henri se leva précipitamment et commença à marcher sur son sac comme pour l'écraser.

« J'ai ouvert le pot ! J'ai ouvert le pot ! » hurla-t-il en continuant de sautiller sur le sac.

« Henri ! Je t'avais dit de faire très attention ! »

« ! » cria Henri en tombant à la renverse.

Les fourmis tueuses sortirent de son sac par centaines, noires, grosses et puissantes. Elles se glissèrent lentement vers Henri, qui les balaya avec ses mains.

« Aidez-moi à les écrabouiller ! »

Lamiroir releva son grand voile et commença à marcher sur les fourmis. Elle les sentait à travers ses chaussures tant elles étaient grosses, et rien ne semblait les tuer. Elle sortit son couteau et commença à les transpercer. Mais elle ne réussissait qu'à en tuer une sur dix, et très lentement… Une fourmi la mordit à la main et elle lâcha son arme. Elle vit des fourmis réduire le métal de la lame en lambeaux, horrifiée. _Mais que peut-on faire face à ces monstres ?_ Puis les fourmis se jetèrent sur Henri et commencèrent à le manger.

« Mon Dieu ! hurla Désirée. Dégagez, sales bêtes, dégagez ! »

Elle se mit à repousser les insectes, mais les fourmis se séparèrent en deux groupes et l'attaquèrent à son tour. Lamiroir recula, choquée. Elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire ! Elle dut ainsi regarder les Duplaisir se faire dévorer vivants par les fourmis tueuses, essayant de ne pas les entendre pousser des cris désarticulés, mais c'était impossible. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort, voulant crier, mais rien ne venait. Lorsque les fourmis eurent terminé leur repas, elles disparurent dans le sol, probablement pour terroriser d'autres insectes.

Lamiroir entendit soudain le bruit d'un gyrophare, plus loin vers le Sud. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit, trop retournée pour y réfléchir, et trouva finalement l'objet. Le gyrophare s'arrêta, et Lamiroir l'observa en attendant qu'il se remette éventuellement en marche.

« Alors comme ça, on entend parler de ce piège mais on tombe quand même dedans ? »

Elle se retourna et prit une grande inspiration. Une femme à l'imposante chevelure en boule lui faisait face, armée d'un énorme couteau double lame et d'une télécommande. Elle jeta la télécommande par terre et la menaça de son arme.

« Je ne laisserai personne d'autre en vie que ma fille. »

Elle se jeta sur Lamiroir et la poignarda jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

[Encore en vie : 25]

**[10h57]**

Klavier le vit arriver du haut de sa tour de guet. _Oh non. Pas lui._ Il se leva et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il devait absolument trouver une cachette, sinon il était mort. Mais Klavier ne savait pas qu'aucune cachette ne serait valable avec le GPS de son très cher frère. Il courut vers l'entrée de la prison désormais déserte, puis monta un étage au hasard. Il se précipita vers une cellule de prison et tenta de trouver un interstice pour s'y glisser et rester là. Mais la cellule était désespérément vide de toute cachette, ce qui était somme toute logique, et Klavier avait l'intention de chercher ailleurs quand il entendit un bruit de pas horriblement proche. Il savait déjà que c'était terminé.

« Mon cher frère. »

Klavier retint sa respiration et se tourna vers l'entrée de la cellule. Kristoph le fixait froidement, son regard empreint d'une certaine distance et même de désapprobation. Il avait un katana dans une main, un pistolet dans l'autre et un GPS attaché à sa ceinture. Klavier comprit qu'il ne ferait pas long feu.

« On ne s'entraide pas, entre frères ? » le provoqua-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de t'aider, Klavier. »

Il remonta ses lunettes d'un doigt agile et s'avança vers son frère. Klavier recula jusqu'à se retrouver plaqué contre le mur de la cellule, sans défense et tentant de ne pas ouvrir de grands yeux de biche traquée par un chasseur, mais il eut bien du mal à garder son calme.

« Tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille. » lui lança-t-il, espérant que son bluff aurait un quelconque effet.

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai des grenades que je peux activer, si tu m'approches on meurt tous les deux. Ça te dit ? »

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici, tu sais ? » répliqua Kristoph avec un mince sourire.

Kristoph referma les barreaux de la cellule et les scella avec une clé qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

« Pendant que tu fuyais comme un lapin, j'ai pris la liberté d'aller tranquillement dans le bureau du gardien… Et j'ai donc les clés des systèmes de sécurité de toutes les cellules, dont la tienne. Allez, sans rancune. »

Il tourna les talons et partit.

« KRISTOPH ! KRISTOPH ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ICI ! » hurla Klavier en se jetant sur les barreaux et en les secouant comme un diable.

Mais Kristoph ne revint pas.

« AU SECOURS ! AU SECOURS ! » cria-t-il.

Il se fit une crampe au bras droit à force de vouloir écarter les barreaux et s'assit par terre, désespéré. Il leva les yeux et vit que le plafond était intégralement bétonné.

« Je ne peux même pas me pendre avec cette foutue corde ! » s'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing par terre.

Il secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises et s'allongea par terre. _Pas d'échappatoire. Je ne peux pas sortir, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Kristoph revienne… Peut-être que là, j'arriverai à lui prendre son arme et le tuer ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de le tuer, pas vraiment ! Enfin je ne sais pas, c'est mon frère… C'était tout du bluff…_ Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'habituer au sol froid contre sa peau. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

[Encore en vie : 25]

**[11h00]**

Phoenix avait enfin arrêté de pleurer. Il s'était assis sur les marches à l'entrée de l'église. Soudain, le haut-parleur reprit son inlassable décompte des morts.

« _Salut les amis ! Comme promis, la petite liste des nouveaux arrivants au royaume des cieux ! Chez les filles : Lamiroir, Monique Hullère et Désirée Duplaisir ! Chez les garçons : Henri Duplaisir, Alex Marshall et Bill Ballaud ! Voilà voilà, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, profitez-en bien !_ »

Phoenix ferma les yeux et regarda vers le ciel. Il ne méritait pas d'être encore là, vivant, pouvant respirer et sentir l'odeur des fleurs, alors que les Duplaisir étaient morts. Et ce Bill Ballaud… Il n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici ! Tout comme Monique Hullère… Cette heure avait été une heure charnière pour les innocents incapables de comprendre de quel jeu il s'agissait. _Au moins, Pearls est en sécurité quelque part… Sûrement avec Maya… Et où est Miles ? C'est lui que je voudrais voir, c'est la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre ce que je ressens… Il sait ce que c'est que se sentir vide et coupable, il l'a cru pendant plus de quinze ans ! Sauf que moi, c'est la vérité…_

[Encore en vie : 25]

**[11h18]**

« Eh bé ! On parle de morts, et de morts, et de morts, mais ils sont où tous ces gens, bonne mère ? »

Eva Cozésouci n'avait croisé _personne_ depuis le début du jeu.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Je voudrais bien voir des gens moi, té ! »

Armée de son imposante mitrailleuse, elle comprenait que personne ne veuille lui parler, mais quand même pas à ce point !

« Pourquoi qu'on n'est plus que 27 alors que je suis là comme une idiote, peuchère ? »

Elle décida d'aller vers l'Ouest, passant sur une bouche d'égout, et tomba devant un cadavre.

« Eh bé, c'est la première que je vois et elle est dans un sale état ! C'est quoi tous ces coups de couteau ? Il s'est bien acharné celui-là, té ! »

« Et vous allez subir le même sort ! »

Eva se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Morgan Fey.

« Eh ! Vous êtes la folle qui voulait tuer tout le monde pour aider sa petiote au village des Fey ! » s'exclama Eva en pointant sa mitrailleuse sur elle.

« Lâchez cette arme, et je serai peut-être gentille. »

« Vous êtes une folle, té, je vais pas vous croire ! Partez sinon moi je tire, hé ! »

« Je ne partirai pas. PERSONNE ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin ! Je sauverai Pearl, tu m'entends, idiote ? »

« Eh, tais-toi donc, la garce ! » répliqua Eva, les dents serrées.

Elle chercha du bout des doigts la gâchette de sa mitrailleuse et tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même tombe en arrière à cause du choc. _Eh bé, c'est pas commode, ces bestioles-là…_ Elle se releva et vit que Morgan Fey était au sol.

« Ah, j'avais bien dit que j'allais tirer, té ! »

« …misérable immondice… » souffla Morgan Fey, et elle lança son couteau double-lame dans sa direction.

Le couteau alla se planter dans le ventre d'Eva, qui suffoqua et hurla :

« EH ! COMMENT ON RETIRE CE TRUC, BONNE MERE ! »

Mais Morgan Fey était déjà morte. Son dernier coup d'éclat avait été de blesser mortellement Eva Cozésouci.

« J'ai… j'ai mal ! »

Eva tomba par terre et se tint le ventre à deux mains.

« Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un… »

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

[Encore en vie : 23]

**[11h47]**

Shih-Na venait d'arriver en boitant devant les montagnes. _Non… Shih-Long ne sera pas là… _Elle repartit vers le Nord, désespérée, ne se demandant même pas comment elle pouvait encore être en vie, mais finit par s'écrouler par terre près du cimetière. Elle ne vit pas Shih-Long Lang arriver car son visage était contre le sol.

« Shih-Na ? Oui, Shih-Na ! Mon Dieu, je pensais ne jamais te retrouver ! Mais pourquoi tu regardes par terre ? »

Il la retourna délicatement et vit la flèche plantée dans son cou.

« … »

« Shih… Shih-Long ? » murmura Shih-Na, les yeux fermés.

« Oui, je suis là… Mais qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Miles… Edgeworth… »

« … ! Le… LE FUMIER ! » rugit Shih-Long Lang en hurlant de rage.

« Il… il a… arbalète… Hôpital… »

« Oui, Shih-Na, ne m'explique pas, il faut qu'on… »

« Dis pas… dis pas soigner… je sais que ce serait… impossible. »

Shih-Long Lang se mordit la lèvre. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'il n'était plus possible de la sauver. Sa bouche se tordit et il comprit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. L'Agent Lang était un homme sans sentiments quand cela ne concernait pas Shih-Na, mais il était misérablement faible quand elle était dans une mauvaise passe. Et c'était ce qu'il appelait une mauvaise passe. Shih-Long Lang ôta la perruque blanche de Shih-Na et caressa doucement ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Ça va aller, Shih-Na. Désolé de t'appeler encore comme ça, je sais que ce n'est pas ton vrai nom… Mais c'est comme ça que je t'ai connue, Calisto Yew. »

« … t'aime… »

« Comment ? »

« Je t'aime… »

« Tu…, balbutia Shih-Long en rougissant violemment. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« … crétin… »

« Oui, d'accord, excuse-moi… Mais euh, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre ! »

« …idiot de base… hu hu hu… »

Il la vit alors éclater de rire comme à son habitude, enfin plutôt à son habitude de Calisto et non de Shih-Na.

« Les hommes… tous les mêmes… »

« Je… je crois oui. » avoua Shih-Long en se penchant vers elle.

_Oui, allez, je crois que c'est ça qu'elle veut… Moi aussi, à vrai dire._ Il sentit ses lèvres avant de les toucher et recula légèrement.

« Eh…, souffla Shih-Na. Fais pas… ta pucelle… hu hu hu… »

« Désolée. »

Il se pencha à nouveau et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, un moment qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. _Mais quel crétin. Pourquoi je n'ai pas osé le faire plus tôt ? _Shih-Na se remit à glousser en sentant les larmes de Shih-Long couler sur ses joues, et posa sa main sur le menton de l'Agent Lang.

« Merci… »

« Mais euh… de rien. » répondit-il en se sentant très bête.

Il vit les yeux de Shih-Na s'immobiliser, son regard se vider, et ferma les yeux de dépit. _Et merde… Shih-Na…_

[Encore en vie : 22]

**[12h00]**

Violette et Furio avaient vu Kristoph Gavin arriver de loin et s'étaient dirigés vers la forêt.

« Regarde comme il fonce sur nous facilement, commenta Violette. Il doit avoir un GPS ou un truc comme ça. Une machine qui localise les gens sur la carte. Il n'hésite pas. Il nous _traque_, ça se voit. »

Le haut-parleur avait alors prit la parole à la place de Furio.

« _Bon, c'est un peu mou, tout ça ! Vous n'allez pas aller bien loin avec aussi peu de morts ! Filles : Eva Cozésouci, Morgan Fey et Shih-Na. Garçons : aucun ! Secouez-vous un peu, bande de nouilles !_ »

[Encore en vie : 22]

**[12h01]**

« Ça veut dire que maman a perdu au catch ? » demanda Pearl à Maya.

« Exactement. Elle a perdu son match. »

Maya était triste qu'un membre de son clan soit mort, mais elle avait tellement peur de Morgan Fey qu'elle était un peu soulagée. Cette femme était démoniaque… Maya soupira et regarda par la grande vitre du phare. Personne à l'horizon. Seule la silhouette d'un homme qui ne venait pas vers elles était visible de loin, et elle ne s'en soucia plus. Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter le tableau de bord. Elle pensait à Miles qui était parti il y a quelque temps déjà, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. _Au moins, il n'a pas été tué entre onze heures et midi… Mais j'ai peur pour lui et pour Nick…_ Elle serra les lèvres et mit sa tête entre ses mains. _Mia, aide-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_ Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Pearl.

« … Mia ? »

Pearl avait visiblement invoqué Mia Fey, et Maya se mit à pleurer de joie en voyant sa grande sœur.

« Mia ! Mia, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Qu'est-ce que _je _dois faire ? »

« M'expliquer la situation, pour commencer. » lui répondit Mia d'un ton rassurant.

Maya lui raconta tout depuis le début : le jeu, les morts, Miles qui était parti, Phoenix qui était introuvable. Mia hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises puis expliqua :

« Je te propose de chercher Phoenix et Miles. Ensuite, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour les faire revenir ici, ou du moins je les écouterai pour savoir ce qu'ils ont à proposer comme plan. Car s'ils se cherchent, c'est pour trouver un plan, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, selon ce qu'ils diront, je reviendrai te chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec l'arme de Pearl, je suis en sécurité. »

Maya avait envie d'hurler qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être en sécurité ici, qu'elle allait sûrement se faire tuer comme les autres, que lorsque son corps serait au sol il aurait le visage de Pearl, Pearl tuée avant d'avoir pu fêter ses dix ans, mais elle répondit :

« Oui. Vas-y. »

[Encore en vie : 22]

**[12h22]**

Apollo était assis sur un confortable sofa, et s'il n'avait pas été en plein milieu d'un Battle Royale, il aurait sûrement apprécié le confort de la maison. Sa jambe lui faisait moins mal, et il entendait André Landry faire du café. _Eh bien, on fait un peu vieux couple…_ Il attendit qu'elle revienne et lui demanda :

« Tu sais très bien te servir d'un arc… est-ce que tu faisais du tir-à-l'arc ? »

« Non, je me suis entraînée avant de te croiser. » répondit-elle sans sourire.

« Ah… et sinon, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de ne pas m'avoir tué… »

« Je ne suis pas là pour assassiner froidement des gens, sache-le. Je refuse de jouer le jeu, et même si ça signifie mourir, je ne tuerai personne. Tu es inclus dans cette liste. »

« C'est vrai, tu as bien raison. Je n'ai tué personne jusqu'à maintenant, et je ne le ferai pas volontairement. Si on m'attaque et que je riposte sans le vouloir, je n'aurai pas tellement le choix, mais consciemment ce n'est pas ce que je veux. La vie humaine vaut plus que cette mascarade de jeu. »

« Eh bien, en te voyant, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses sortir des phrases intelligentes. »

« Merci. … Eh, attends, c'était pas un compliment, ça ! » s'exclama Apollo en rougissant.

Andréa éclata de rire et alla chercher les tasses de café. Apollo se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans le sofa. Il regarda ses poings américains, se demandant comment qui que ce soit pouvait combattre avec un truc pareil, et prit la tasse qu'Andréa lui apporta. Il porta le café brûlant à ses lèvres et dit :

« Hm, il est délicieux mais encore un peu chaud. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres trucs sympas à manger et à boire, dans le frigo ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé. Mais dans le placard, il y avait ce café, du sucre et quelques biscuits. Tu veux des biscuits ? »

« Non, merci, ça ira. C'est très gentil de ta part… »

« Oh, je fais ça juste parce que tu es blessé et que tu ne peux pas marcher. »

_FOUISH…_

Apollo se sentit tout d'un coup bizarre, comme si le temps ralentissait. Il connaissait bien cette sensation : son bracelet lui disait qu'Andréa mentait. En effet, elle venait de passer sa main dans son cou, ce qui était manifestement un tic lié au stress.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'unique raison. » murmura Apollo en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Oh, vous, les avocats, vous n'êtes jamais contents de ce qu'on vous dit ! Reste assis et ne dis plus rien, repose-toi. »

Elle avait l'air gênée, et Apollo se demanda pourquoi.

_Est-ce que par hasard elle serait… non !_

« Andréa, vous avez euh… »

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez… craqué sur m… ? »

« Parlez distinctement ! » répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Vous avez craqué sur moi… ? » murmura-t-il en rougissant.

« Heeeein ? Ah mais non, pas du tout ! Je euh… »

« Alors pourquoi vouliez-vous m'apporter ce que je voulais si ce n'est pas parce que je suis blessé ? »

« C'est euh… Mais pourquoi tu me vouvoies, tout d'un coup ? »

« Euh, pour rien. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette cuisine que je ne devrais pas voir ? »

Andréa rougit violemment.

« Eh bien, euh… »

Apollo se leva difficilement du sofa et boita vers la cuisine.

« Non, non ! Reste assis ! » le pressa Andréa en s'avançant vers lui.

Apollo la repoussa de toutes ses forces et entra dans la cuisine. Il vit la cafetière, le paquet de café noir, mais ce qu'il vit ensuite lui fit oublier tout ce qu'il venait d'entrevoir. Une énorme éclaboussure de sang recouvrait toute la fenêtre de la cuisine, comme si on avait lancé un seau ensanglanté de l'extérieur. Le souffle coupé, Apollo s'approcha de la fenêtre et passa ses doigts dessus. Pas de doute, le sang était à l'extérieur. Il revint dans le salon et déclara :

« Il faut aller voir ce que c'est ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Je… je suis entrée dans la cuisine, et… J'ai eu un blocage, je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre la situation… Tout ce sang… »

Andréa tremblait, et Apollo fit quelques pas maladroits vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller voir. Qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça, il ne doit pas être ici. J'étais blessé et sans défense sur le sofa, je devrais déjà être mort. »

« C'est… Tout ce sang… » répéta Andréa en se mettant à pleurer.

Apollo lui posa une main gantée sur l'épaule et murmura :

« Je reviens, je vais voir. »

Il traversa le hall d'entrée et retint sa respiration. C'était le moment de vérité : y avait-il quelqu'un derrière la porte ? Il appuya doucement sur la poignée, respirant de plus en plus fort et de moins en moins régulièrement, et ouvrit la porte en clignant très fort des yeux à cause du stress. Mais il n'y avait personne en face de lui, et il s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement. Il referma la porte et se mit à contourner la maison. Ce qu'il fit lui glaça le sang.

Une jeune fille avait été décapitée en plusieurs coups. La blessure était sale, les coups nombreux et la tête presque en bouillie. Apollo n'avait jamais vu autant de sang sur une scène de crime car les policiers avaient tendance à nettoyer un peu le surplus inutile d'hémoglobine, et il crut qu'il allait défaillir. Mais il devait observer ce cadavre pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, car il ne s'agissait que d'une autre sorte de scène de crime, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que la police n'allait pas l'aider, et qu'il n'était pas en sécurité durant son enquête. Et accessoirement que le meurtrier ne serait jamais puni. _Bon, on peut déjà dire que ce n'est pas un suicide… Qu'est-ce qui a pu la décapiter aussi… bon, pas facilement, mais quand même ? _Ce n'était pas un couteau qui avait pu faire ça… Apollo penchait plutôt pour la hache. _On cherche un hystérique armé d'une hache qui sévit dans les environs… En tout cas, le crime a l'air très récent. Est-ce qu'elle était dans la liste des filles mortes il y a une heure ?_

Puis il reconnut ses collants rayés.

_C'est… C'est Vera Monin ! C'est… Quelle horreur d'avoir massacré cette pauvre fille totalement innocente comme ça !_ Il se mit à trembler et retourna dans la maison. Mais ce qu'il entendit en premier fut une série de hurlements.

« LAISSEZ-MOI ! APOLLOOOOO ! »

Il se précipita du mieux qu'il le put en boitant, et trouva Andréa dans la cuisine aux prises avec Eddy Taurial, armé d'une hache. _Il est entré pendant que j'étais dehors !_

« Le journaliste sort sa hache et se débarrasse des ennemis potentiels, fin de citation ! » s'écria-t-il avant de soulever très haut son arme et la laisser tomber lourdement sur Andréa. Celle-ci se décala au dernier moment et la hache alla se planter dans la table. Le café fut répandu par terre.

« Apollo, ce mec est un grand malade ! » hurla Andréa en ouvrant des tiroirs pour trouver des couteaux.

« Reste… trouve des… va dans… »

La panique l'empêchait de parler distinctement, et Apollo serra les dents. Que faire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer avec leurs armes, car une flèche n'allait pas tuer Eddy Taurial… Une idée lui vint alors. Il s'approcha du dos du journaliste qui était affairé à dégager sa hache de la table, et donna un énorme coup de poing sur le derrière du crâne d'Eddy Taurial, qui poussa un grand cri et tomba sur les genoux. Il s'attendait à avoir très mal à la main, mais le poing américain lui épargna toute douleur. Il sourit intérieurement et redonna un grand coup au journaliste.

« AAAH ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! » se mit à crier Eddy Taurial.

« _Laissez-moi _? Vous avez tué Vera Monin et vous vous attendez à ce qu'on vous laisse tranquille ? Espèce de monstre ! Vous avez essayé de tuer Andréa ! »

Il lui assena un nouveau coup de poing, et Eddy Taurial tomba par terre. Apollo lança un regard interrogateur à Andréa, qui acquiesça de la tête. Il lui envoya un dernier coup, et le journaliste sombra définitivement dans le silence.

« Légitime défense. » se rassura Apollo en nettoyant ses points américains tachés de sang.

« Oui, il voulait nous tuer. » confirma Andréa en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ils restèrent silencieux puis Apollo dit :

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, dehors ? » demanda Andréa pour changer de sujet.

« C'était… C'est Eddy Taurial, ce mec, qui a décapité Vera Monin. Une fille qui ne pensait qu'à dessiner… »

« Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. » murmura Andréa en regardant le cadavre toujours agrippé à sa hache plantée dans la table.

« Oui, je crois. » souffla Apollo en regardant ailleurs.

« Ça te dirait qu'on change de maison ? » proposa Andréa en ramassant son sac et celui d'Apollo pour l'aider à le porter.

« Ce serait pas mal, oui. Ou alors totalement changer d'endroit… Je commence à ne plus avoir confiance en ce quartier résidentiel, imagine qu'il y ait d'autres fous comme lui ? »

_Ou alors c'est moi, le fou ? _

« Tu as raison, il faut qu'on se trouve un endroit plus sûr. Qu'est-ce qui n'attirerait pas les gens sur la carte ? »

Ils se penchèrent sur la carte et Apollo répondit :

« Hm, peut-être la prison ? Qui voudrait aller là-dedans ? Et puis il y a plein de cellules, on pourrait trouver un endroit désert, non ? »

« Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Andréa en rangeant la carte.

Ils décidèrent de contourner le lac par le Nord pour ne pas passer devant l'école, car ils avaient le sentiment que la région de l'école, de la fête foraine et de l'hôpital était bien peuplée. En effet, les meurtres n'ayant en majorité pas eu lieu dans le quartier résidentiel, ils en avaient déduit que les autres s'étaient trouvés vers le centre de la carte.

[Encore en vie : 20]

**[12h55]**

Franziska cherchait une trousse de secours depuis de très longues dizaines de minutes dans toutes les salles de classe de l'école. Puis elle était montée au deuxième étage. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle posa sa tête contre le mur. Perdre autant de sang par le nez lui donnait le tournis… Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de dépit. Elle avait si bien commencé le jeu… Maintenant, elle était blessée et incapable d'agir sereinement, ce qui brisait son palmarès et sa classe parfaite habituelle. Elle réprima un sanglot, ce qui aurait été parfaitement ridicule, et se remit à avancer. Elle entra dans une salle et trouva enfin de quoi se soigner un peu le nez, et frissonna en sentant la morsure de l'alcool contre sa plaie. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas crier de douleur, puis jeta les cotons qu'elle avait utilisés à la poubelle. Lorsqu'elle sortit dans le couloir, elle crut entendre un léger bruit venant d'une autre salle de classe. Elle fronça les sourcils et dégaina son revolver, s'approchant discrètement de la porte. Maintenant qu'elle était bien en face, elle entendait distinctement des bruits de pas à l'intérieur. _ Aucun doute… Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans !_

Elle rassembla rapidement ses idées. Tout d'abord, ne surtout pas entrer. Qui que ce soit qui était dedans, il n'avait pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. Il devait y avoir un piège, qui se déclencherait à l'ouverture de la porte. Et puis surtout, qui se trouvait ici ? Elle se remémora la liste des gens encore en vie, mais seuls certains noms connus lui vinrent à l'esprit. _Il y a les deux Fey, Maya et Pearl… Je n'entends qu'un seul bruit de pas et elles ne se seraient pas séparées, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans la salle avant que le jeu ne commence… Il y a cette scientifique, Skye, et cette… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait comme métier, au juste ? Imprésario, gérante de musée ? Cela change tellement vite, chez elle. Bref, cette Andréa Landry. Il reste aussi… Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler de la mort d'une gamine au chapeau de magicienne, mais je ne connais pas son nom… Et puis cette jeune fille qui suivait tout le temps Miles Edgeworth, fut un temps… Fay, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ah non, je dois confondre avec Fey… Et puis d'après mes calculs il y en a deux autres. Sinon, je me souviens surtout des hommes : Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, cet avocat de la défense horriblement stressé, les fameux frères Gavin, cet incapable de Maximillion Galactica, l'homme à la peau rouge, cet idiot de Larry Butz, l'Inspecteur Négligé, Shih-Long Lang, Godot, et deux autres. Deux autres…_

Elle fit face à la porte et retint sa respiration.

_L'un des deux est… mon père._

Elle savait que ce serait un manque de chance infini si la personne cachée dans cette salle de classe était Manfred Von Karma. Elle qui l'avait tant respecté autrefois, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de penser à lui depuis qu'il avait été déclaré coupable du meurtre du père de Miles. Même si cela avait eu pour conséquence de ramener le jeune garçon dans sa famille en Allemagne et qu'elle le considérait depuis toujours comme son petit frère, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Le meurtre était la solution des faibles, et elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son père en était un. Mais maintenant, il avait parfaitement le droit de tuer qui il voulait, ce qui mettait Franziska mal à l'aise. Oserait-il la tuer, elle, sa fille ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas encore entendu parler d'un mort chez les Gavin. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait une sorte de compassion qui empêche les membres d'une même famille de s'entretuer ? Mais Morgan Fey était morte… Lana Skye également… Franziska n'osait pas s'avouer l'irréparable : son père n'hésiterait jamais à la tuer. Pas une seule seconde. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'est que ce ne soit pas encore arrivé.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas laisser cet ennemi potentiel derrière cette porte…_

Puis une idée lui vint. Si cette personne était cachée ici, c'était que son arme n'avait aucune utilité ! Ou alors que cet inconnu ne savait pas se battre. Dans tous les cas, la meilleure des solutions restait de ne pas ouvrir. Non. Elle allait faire mieux que ça.

Franziska s'éclaircit la voix et cria :

« Qui que vous soyez, ouvrez cette porte ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Les bruits de pas stoppèrent instantanément, et Franziska recula d'un pas. C'était l'instant de vérité. Son arme était prête pour l'action. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Franziska se retrouva face à Manfred Von Karma. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tirer à bout portant sur son père, et elle vit ensuite qu'il ne braquait aucune arme dans sa direction.

« Ma fille. » prononça l'ancien procureur.

Elle resta silencieuse, comme paralysée.

« Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… Ma honte. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué le père de Miles Edgeworth. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

« Ah, et peut-être n'as-tu tué personne depuis le début du jeu. » ironisa Manfred.

« Non. » mentit Franziska en soutenant son regard.

« Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu as vu la mort, tu l'as vue bien en face. Tu l'as _causée_. »

Le sang de Franziska se glaça. Mais après tout, il était normal qu'il lise en elle comme dans un livre : il l'avait faite.

« C'était la règle du jeu. J'ai honte d'avoir un père qui a tué alors que c'était interdit. »

« Il n'y a pas de règles pour les gens comme moi dans ce monde. Je ne suis pas tenu de respecter ce que le commun des mortels doit faire. »

« Tu te prends pour une sorte de divinité ? » demanda-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.

« Je me moque de ce que tu penses de moi, ma chère petite fille. Je ne suis pas un homme comme les autres, et je te prierai de ne pas me contrarier. »

« Et moi, je te prierai de ne pas me _menacer_. » répliqua-t-elle en pointant son revolver sur lui.

Manfred Von Karma éclata de rire, un rire effrayant et grave.

« Alors comme ça, on pense avoir le courage de me tuer ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de courage. C'est une _évidence_. Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal aux autres. »

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu aux autres ? Tu devras les tuer, pour gagner. »

« Je ne veux pas gagner. Je veux juste que tu ne terrorises plus tout le monde. »

« Tu veux gagner. Tu _veux _gagner, Franziska, mais tu te sens incapable de tuer Edgeworth. Alors tu attends que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place, patiemment. Tu as tellement attendu que quelqu'un a eu le temps d'abîmer ton visage pour en faire de la pâtée pour chien. »

_Il a raison… Je ne veux pas tuer Miles Edgeworth…_

« J'ai un cœur, contrairement à toi, _papa_. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Et tu tuerais ton pauvre père qui n'a pas reçu une arme susceptible de le protéger ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Manfred Von Karma sortit avec une vitesse fulgurante un flacon de sa poche, le dévissa et le lui jeta à la figure. Franziska esquiva tant bien que mal le liquide sortant de la bouteille, mais il atteignit une mèche entière de ses cheveux qui tombèrent tels des stalactites. Sachant sa coiffure devenue asymétrique, Franziska sentit quelque chose se réveiller en elle. Un grognement s'échappa de ses dents serrées et elle tira sur son père. Il reçut visiblement la balle, comme lorsqu'il avait tué le père de Miles, et recula avant de fermer violemment la porte. Franziska tira sur la poignée, mais son père avait installé un dispositif qui fermait la porte sans verrou : tout simplement mettre toutes les tables et chaises de la salle contre la porte. Il avait sûrement installé tous les meubles à proximité de l'entrée pour les pousser contre elle le plus vite possible. _Je ne peux pas rester ici…_ Elle n'osait pas l'avouer, mais la peur commençait à monter en elle. Elle ferma les yeux, secoua la tête puis partit en courant.

Arrivée devant l'entrée de l'école, elle tenta de se calmer. _Je l'ai désarmé, c'est bon, je l'ai désarmé…_ Mais il était trop tard. Voir son visage déformé par le mépris et la colère avait été bien pire que de se faire casser le nez par Maximillion Galactica. Elle leva les épaules dans une inconsciente attitude de protection, puis se demanda où aller. _Je voudrais aller quelque part, ailleurs, qu'ici… Trouver quelqu'un._ Plus que jamais, elle ressentait le besoin de parler à une personne qui n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer. Après des années à mépriser les gens et retourner contre eux chaque phrase qu'ils pouvaient dire, elle réalisait l'importance de _parler_. Plus qu'un besoin, c'était un manque. Elle en souffrait réellement, en cet instant. _Mais qui ne me pointerait pas avec son arme ?_ Peut-être Miles Edgeworth. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer par son propre père, mais si Miles la rejetait ou lui tirait dessus, elle serait surprise. Même choquée. Son petit frère était porté sur le respect.

Elle décida de marcher sans destination particulière, maintenant que la douleur au niveau de son nez n'était plus aussi cuisante. Elle était à présent moins gênée pour se déplacer, ce qui la rassura un peu. Franziska Von Karma était de retour. Avec quelques cheveux en moins. Mais soudain, le haut-parleur retentit.

« _C'est l'heure du repas ! 13 heures ! Sauf si vous avez déjà mangé !_ »

_Un gagnant ne se donne pas la peine de s'arrêter pour manger un pâle sandwich_,pensa Franziska en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Chez les filles : Vera Monin. Chez les garçons : Eddy Taurial. Dépêchez-vous un peu, vous perdez le rythme !_ »

[Encore en vie : 20]


	7. Remember The Thrill That Drives You Mad

Voilà la suite ! A noter que vous ne vous en êtes apparemment pas rendus compte, mais j'avais malencontreusement décalé le nombre de morts dans les « Encore en vie »… En fait, j'en étais à 19 vivants sur ordi et 17 sur mon schéma… Heureusement que j'ai fait ce schéma, n'est-ce pas ? xD Bref, j'ai remplacé les erreurs dans les chapitres précédents, parce que ça se voyait moyennement jusqu'à maintenant, mais quand le nombre de participants se réduit ça finit par se voir, les erreurs… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre #6 – Remember the thrill that drives you mad

**[13h28]**

Larry attendait, assis sur une pierre. Personne n'était venu le voir. Il était assez triste, en fin de compte, car ses amis lui manquaient. _Nick, Edgey, j'aimerais vraiment vous voir avant de…_ De quoi ? Avant de mourir, évidemment… Il n'osait pas y penser. Son regard tomba sur son Taser, et il soupira. Comment allait-il gagner avec ça ? Il n'avait même pas osé l'utiliser sur quoi que ce soit pour le tester. Peut-être que dans une situation désespérée…

Larry s'apprêtait à attendre quelques heures supplémentaires en sortant sa bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer, quand le haut-parleur retentit.

« _Mes mignons, je sais qu'il n'est pas encore quatorze heures, mais je me dois de faire une annonce. L'accès au château fort est maintenant formellement INTERDIT. Toute personne qui se trouvera au château fort à partir de quatorze heures verra son collier exploser. Et croyez-moi, rien ne pourra vous cacher. Et je désirerais vous dire autre chose : le rythme a tendance à ralentir, veuillez par conséquent vous remettre dans le jeu ! Merci de votre attention._ »

Le cœur de Larry se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Victor Boulay avait fait exprès de prendre cette décision pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette. Cela signifiait que personne sur l'île n'avait l'intention de venir de son côté, et que les organisateurs voulaient qu'il y ait un peu d'action. Il devait changer d'endroit… Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Larry n'était pas effrayé, car il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et se mettre en danger sans que ce ne soit de sa faute le faisait se sentir moins bête. Il but une gorgée d'eau minérale, prit une bouchée de sandwich au jambon pour se donner du courage, puis il se leva et sortit du château. L'île qui se profilait sans fin à l'horizon lui parut plus qu'hostile… Il avait eu le luxe de se sentir en sécurité pendant quelques heures, et maintenant il se retrouvait dans la position du participant le plus traqué de l'île. Car tout le monde allait comprendre que quelqu'un s'était caché dans le château fort ! Et pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il fait ça ? Parce qu'il avait une arme inutile. Voilà pourquoi il était dans une mauvaise passe.

Il déglutit difficilement et avança de quelques centaines de mètres. Il reconnut la bouche d'égouts d'où il était sorti et vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas remarqué en venant au château fort : un cadavre. Il s'approcha, mais ne reconnut pas le mort. Habillé d'orange, comme lui, il était pâle et du sang perlait de ses lèvres. Larry fronça les sourcils et pensa à un empoisonnement, puis il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser et continua de se diriger vers le Nord. Sa progression était très lente, et ce ne fut que vers 13h50 qu'il arriva devant une sorte d'hôpital. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les hôpitaux, ayant passé de longs moments allongé dans un lit à cause de sa malchance qui le conduisait toujours à se blesser. Le soleil commençait à lui blesser les yeux, et il se tourna vers les arbres à sa gauche dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu d'ombre. Après tout, il n'était plus au château fort : personne ne lui interdisait de trouver une nouvelle cachette pour le moment ! Il s'approcha des arbres et reconnut un homme assis entre deux pierres.

_On dirait… Ce procureur, ce meurtrier… c'est Godot ! Il ne voit pas grand-chose, je devrais pouvoir partir discrètement…_

Larry contourna l'hôpital par l'autre côté et s'assit dans un coin, entre deux buissons. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet endroit un peu exposé, mais au moins il était à peu près tranquille…

[Encore en vie : 20]

**[13h51]**

Mia Fey comprenait au fur et à mesure l'étendue de la dangerosité de ce jeu. Elle avait croisé le cadavre de Bill Ballaud, descendu d'une balle, puis en contournant un lieu où se trouvait la fameuse Franziska Von Karma, elle trouva deux autres cadavres : celui d'une innocente petite dompteuse de lions aux cheveux d'or, et une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns à moitié recouverts d'une perruque blanche qui avait reçu une flèche en pleine gorge. Un homme armé d'une grosse massue pleurait, agenouillé à ses côtés. Mia n'avait pas aimé croiser tous ces cadavres, d'autant plus que leurs assassins ne seraient jamais punis. Son esprit droit lui criait de demander des comptes aux organisateurs de cette tuerie, mais elle ne savait pas à qui s'en prendre. Et puis ce corps n'était pas le sien, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle agisse sans réfléchir, sinon ce serait la petite Pearl qui mourrait à sa place…

Puis elle arriva devant l'hôpital. Il n'y avait personne devant l'entrée, et elle regarda autour d'elle. Mieux valait poser la question.

« Miles Edgeworth ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix assurée mais pas trop forte.

Aucune réponse. S'il était dans ce bâtiment, il ne l'entendait pas… Donc il n'était pas dans le périmètre extérieur de l'hôpital. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix.

« Mia ? »

Elle se retourna. L'homme qui s'approcha d'elle n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son gilet était taché de sang, ainsi que son sabre de pirate. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais la moue de ses lèvres lui indiqua qu'il était ému. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue d'une main.

« Mia… » répéta-t-il.

« Diego ? » murmura Mia en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop surprise.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le croiser. Pas ici.

« Qui t'a invoquée ? demanda Godot avec un sourire. Maya, Pearl, Iris ? »

« Pearl. Elle voulait aider Maya qui se demandait comment agir. »

« Et elle a bien raison. Qui de plus avisé que toi ? »

Mia resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis elle prit un air sérieux et dit :

« Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de ce jeu. Qui voudrait regarder des gens tuer des enfants ? Pearl n'a même pas dix ans ! »

« Et je suis presque aveugle… J'ai vu des gens si innocents mourir, avant ton invocation… »

« Tous ces gens dont me parlait Phoenix lorsqu'il m'invoquait pour quérir mon aide… J'en ai vu certains morts sur le chemin qui mène ici… »

« Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas eu de chance. » souffla Godot.

« Je ne sais pas si la chance joue un vrai rôle là-dedans… »

« Si : les armes au hasard, la répartition des participants sur la carte, … les invocations. »

Le silence retomba, et Mia ne put s'empêcher de prendre Godot dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort contre elle.

« Diego… Je voudrais sauver tout le monde… » sanglota-t-elle.

Godot sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale : il n'avait jamais vu Mia dans un tel état. Il resserra son étreinte et soupira. Son soupir était à la fois désespéré et heureux, car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de serrer l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras. Il fallait absolument qu'il en profite, sinon il aurait toute la mort pour le regretter.

« Mia, je vais tout faire pour qu'une Fey gagne ce jeu. Je promets de te protéger du mieux que je le pourrai. »

« Je… c'est très gentil, mais j'étais venue ici pour proposer à Miles Edgeworth de trouver un plan d'évasion. »

« Ne parle pas de ça, sinon ton collier va exploser… Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il y a un moyen de fuir cette île ? »

« Il doit forcément y en avoir un. » affirma Mia.

« Et comment sais-tu que ce procureur est ici ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y a un sacré fou à l'intérieur : il a tiré dans le cou d'une jeune femme, et elle est repartie d'ici à moitié agonisante. »

« Elle est morte, l'informa Mia. Je dois quand même essayer, sinon je le regretterai, j'ai une sorte d'intuition… »

« Ton intuition ne te trompe jamais. » confirma Godot avec un sourire.

Elle le regarda. Son masque l'empêchait de voir ses yeux, et elle lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas retirer ça ? »

« J'ai horriblement mal à la tête et aux yeux, sans cet appareil. »

« Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, je trouve. Ils te vont mieux que les bruns. »

« C'est vrai ? demanda Godot en souriant de toutes ses dents. Toi, tu as toujours été merveilleusement belle. Je ne fais que survivre, depuis que je me suis réveillé dans cet hôpital… J'avais de l'espoir, j'étais heureux d'être en vie… Mais quand on m'a annoncé ta mort… »

Il marqua une pause, et Mia sentit son étreinte se resserrer un peu plus.

« Je… J'étais encore allongé dans ce lit… Et puis je me suis senti tomber dans un abîme. Rien n'a plus eu d'importance, jusqu'à maintenant. Redevenir procureur… Même ça, ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Ce Phoenix Wright m'a donné quelques instants de piment, comme un café extrêmement corsé, mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver le bout du tunnel. Cependant… »

Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux.

« J'ai retrouvé la lumière, Mia. La mort me paraît un châtiment, maintenant que je t'ai revue. Mais je suis heureux d'en avoir peur, car cela signifie que j'ai quelque chose à perdre. »

Mia ravala ses sanglots et se jeta sur Godot pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci lâcha son sabre et la prit dans ses bras pour répondre à son baiser le plus fort possible. Il n'avait pas ressenti une joie pareille depuis de longues années. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un cauchemar sans fin, et maintenant il embrassait Mia, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il avait bien fait de ne pas mettre fin à ses jours en sortant de cet hôpital, il y a quelques années… Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, haletants, Godot murmura :

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je disparaisse ? »

« Comment ? »

« Que je me cache où personne ne me trouvera ? Tu n'auras pas à me tuer pour faire gagner la petite Pearl… Et je ne tuerai personne en échange. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

« J'ai tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir… »

« Peut-être y a-t-il un monde des esprits où nous pourrons nous retrouver… »

Mia fit une moue dubitative.

« Je passerai l'éternité à te chercher, Mia. Je crois que j'aurai tout le temps qu'il faudra… »

Mia fondit en larmes et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait plus se séparer de lui, et lorsqu'elle le regarda partir au loin, elle s'essuya les yeux et entra dans l'hôpital.

[Encore en vie : 20]

**[13h53]**

Miles Edgeworth était arrivé à l'hôpital depuis une dizaine de minutes. Gumshoe et Ema Skye discutaient passionnément de preuves, de science et d'enquêtes, et le procureur regretta que son détective attitré ne fasse pas preuve plus souvent d'une telle intelligence. Miles s'assit sur une chaise, écouta la conversation quelques minutes puis il fit taire les deux amis.

« Silence ! J'entends le haut-parleur. »

« _Coucou les amis ! Je suis terriblement triste, vous savez ? Il n'y a eu aucun mort. Aucun. Secouez-vous, parce que vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous ne faites plus rien…_ »

Ema Skye prit la parole.

« Je suis assez contente qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts… »

« Oui, du moment que certaines personnes ne meurent pas. » ajouta Miles, songeur.

« Certaines personnes ? » répéta Ema, incrédule, en regardant le procureur.

« Comment ? fit-il en haussant les sourcils. Oh, non, je… Rien. »

Ema lui lança un regard interrogateur puis reprit sa conversation avec Gumshoe. Miles baissa la tête, pensif. _Pourquoi est-ce que je m'occupe des autres ? Le but est de survivre, même si je ne pourrai pas tuer le Détective et Mademoiselle Skye de mes propres mains. Ils me font confiance, et je préfère encore attendre jusqu'à ce que nous explosions tous plutôt que de les assassiner. Je ne suis pas un tueur._ Il repensa à Shih-Na, dont le nom avait été annoncé par le haut-parleur plusieurs longues heures après le coup fatal qu'il lui avait infligé. _Légitime défense. _Il ferma les yeux et grimaça. _Légitime démence… _

« Monsieur Edgeworth ? murmura Gumshoe. Vous faites une tête bizarre. »

« C'est Phoenix Wright qui lui manque. » commenta Ema en souriant.

« Quoi ? s'exclama Miles en se levant de sa chaise. Je ne… Non ! Non. »

Il commençait à en avoir assez.

« Vous n'allez pas faire comme Maya Fey ! » s'écria le procureur, outré.

« Elle n'a pas tort, vous avez vraiment l'air amoureux de lui. N'aimez-vous pas enquêter sur les lieux d'un crime et vous demander si vous arriverez à trouver des indices plus vite que lui ? Vous montrez tellement plus d'impatience quand c'est lui l'avocat de la défense… Et puis, à quoi cela vous servirait-il de trouver les indices plus vite ? Du moment que quelqu'un les trouve, au final… Vous voulez l'impression, voilà ce que j'en pense. »

« Je fais mon travail ! » répliqua Miles en respirant très fort pour ne pas rougir de colère.

« Vous voulez qu'il vous voie. Vous êtes jaloux de Maya, qui le suit partout. Si seulement il n'était pas avocat adverse mais détective… Voilà ce que vous pensez. Mais peut-être avez-vous des doutes sur votre propre métier… »

« Jamais ! la coupa Miles en fronçant les sourcils. Je hais cette conversation, taisez-vous, Mademoiselle Skye. »

Il alla vers la porte. Ema s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand Miles aperçut quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir. La scientifique se leva, mais Miles l'interrompit.

« Laissez, je vais voir. » lui intima-t-il.

Il s'approcha de la personne qu'il reconnut immédiatement : Mia Fey. Qui était censée être morte, mais il avait vu ce genre de choses lors d'une affaire assez occulte… Il alla vers l'avocate et observa sa coupe de cheveux inhabituelle.

« Vous avez pris le contrôle de Pearl ? » demanda-t-il.

« En effet, bien observé. Je ne vous ferai pas plus longtemps perdre votre temps… J'ai répondu à l'appel à l'aide de Maya, et j'ai décidé de vous aider à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de fuir, répliqua Miles en secouant la tête. Nos colliers explosent si nous sortons du périmètre de l'île. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, on ne peut pas les dévisser car il n'y a pas de vis. Je crains qu'on ait soudé ces colliers une fois accrochés autour de notre cou. Il n'y a aucune ouverture visible… Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, prenez possession d'une personne extérieure à l'île et faites-lui envoyer des renforts pour arrêter les fous qui organisent ce jeu. »

« Maya, Pearl, Iris… Toutes les personnes pouvant recevoir mon esprit sont sur cette île. Il n'y a donc rien que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? »

« Absolument rien. Cela me blesse de devoir le dire, mais nous allons tous mourir ici sauf une seule personne. »

Mia déglutit et baissa les yeux.

« Ne peut-on pas faire quoi que ce soit ? »

« Pour mourir moins vite, nous pourrions attendre ici, entre amis, sans fuir ni souffrir. »

« C'est en effet une bonne idée. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas effrayer Pearl… Pourrez-vous lui faire croire que… »

« Oui, le match de catch, je sais. Nous ne lui dirons rien, je ferai ce que je peux pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur. »

« Alors je peux partir tranquille. Je dois retourner au phare, à présent. Où est Phoenix ? »

Miles serra les lèvres et croisa les bras.

« Il n'est pas ici. »

« Ah ? Où est-il, dans ce cas ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Miles en fermant les yeux.

Il se frotta les yeux, et Mia murmura :

« Vous êtes fatigué, Miles. Reposez-vous un peu. »

« Je ne peux pas, je dois protéger les autres. »

Au mot protéger, Mia demanda :

« Et au fait, Diego m'a parlé d'une jeune femme mortellement blessée par une flèche… »

Son regard se porta sur l'arbalète accrochée à la ceinture de Miles, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Elle nous a tiré dessus. » expliqua Miles.

« Dans ce cas, vous deviez _protéger les autres_. Je comprends. Je n'aime pas du tout ce jeu… »

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule. Et… vous êtes déjà morte. »

Miles comprit instantanément qu'il avait parlé trop vite, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. Mia était rouge de colère, comme lors d'un procès endiablé.

« Je me moque parfaitement du prix de ma vie, Miles Edgeworth ! Pensez-vous que je puisse rester calme en voyant ma sœur et ma cousine en danger de mort ? Et deux personnes de ma famille sont mortes ici ! Je voudrais sauver Diego ! Je voudrais sauver Phoenix, je voudrais éventuellement _vous_ sauver, mais vous me décevez. Vous me décevez vraiment, Miles. Je vais vous amener Pearl et Maya, mais j'ai honte de devoir m'en remettre à un homme comme vous. Phoenix avait tort de parler de vous avec autant de joie. Il n'attendait que ça, le pauvre… _Je vais être face à Miles Edgeworth, c'est vraiment formidable !_ Il était ridicule, à vous aduler comme ça. Toujours à parler de vous, on avait l'impression qu'il ne vous considérait pas comme son adversaire… _Mais c'est Miles, c'est mon ami d'enfance !_ Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cinq secondes que vous n'aviez que faire de lui et de l'amour qu'il vous porte, et… »

« L'amour ? » répéta Miles, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Oui, l'amour, l'amitié, je n'en sais rien, ce n'étaient pas mes affaires… Mais en quoi ça vous intéresse ? »

Mia s'était instantanément calmée, et le rouge de ses joues s'estompa lentement. Comme si la couleur était drainée par des canaux invisibles, ce fut Miles qui prit la couleur de la tomate bien mûre.

« Tout le monde me parle de Phoenix, depuis quelques heures. D'après eux, je serais, euh… _secrètement amoureux_ de lui… Et maintenant, vous me dites exactement l'inverse… »

« Est-ce que cela vous ferait plaisir ? »

« Comment ? »

« Seriez-vous heureux qu'il ait des sentiments pour vous ? »

« Mais je… je crains que… »

« Bon Dieu, Miles, par la barbe du juge, _est-ce que vous êtes amoureux de Phoenix ?_ »

Miles écarquilla les yeux et fit demi-tour. Il lança à Ema :

« Je pars à la recherche de quelqu'un, restez ici, deux jeunes filles devraient venir – les Fey. »

Il repassa devant Mia et n'osa pas lui adresser la parole.

« Vous prenez la bonne décision, commenta Mia en lui souriant. Vous devriez profiter des heures qui vous restent pour assumer vos sentiments. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » répliqua Miles en haussant les épaules.

Il ne voulait plus en parler à qui que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il désirait était d'y réfléchir, seul, sans personne autour pour se moquer de lui. Il regarda Mia repartir vers le Nord et soupira. Où pouvait-il aller chercher Phoenix ? Il préférait se dire qu'il faisait ça pour Maya Fey, mais un doute lui serrait le cœur. Il détestait ce genre de sensations inutiles. Il sortit sa carte et raya mentalement les lieux où Phoenix ne se trouvait pas. _Pas l'hôpital, pas le phare, pas la zone entre ces deux lieux parce que j'y suis passé, pas la fête foraine, je pense… Le château-fort est une zone interdite, la forêt… Je ne sais pas._ Il regarda la montagne, et y vit une petite église. _C'est tout près d'ici… on va commencer par là._

[Encore en vie : 20]

[L'auteur précise que si les personnages ont des intuitions formidables, c'est pour qu'ils ne se cherchent pas les uns les autres pendant 5 chapitres minimum, vous comprendrez mon embarras si c'était le cas. xD]

**[14h24]**

Franziska était certes en vie, mais la douleur à son nez venait de se réveiller. Elle détestait souffrir inutilement, et c'était ce qu'elle appelait une douleur inutile. _Maximillion Galactica, si tu te trouves en travers de ma route…_ Mais la personne qu'elle vit en travers de sa route n'était pas cette saleté de saltimbanque.

« Miles Edgeworth ! » s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant son revolver.

« Baisse ça, Franziska, je ne te veux pas de mal… »

« Moi non plus, Miles Edgeworth. »

_Encore cette fichue manie d'appeler les gens par leur nom complet…_

« Tu es blessée ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

« Juste une égratignure. » répliqua-t-elle en détournant la tête.

« On t'a cassé le nez et coupé tous tes cheveux d'un seul côté, il y a des plaies et des brûlures sur tes mains… Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Alex Marshall pour les plaies et brûlures, Maximillion Galactica pour le nez… Et… »

Miles vit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, et il la pressa :

« Qui t'a coupé les cheveux ? »

« C'est… »

Franziska n'avait jamais autant eu l'air de la petite fille qu'il avait si longtemps connue. Ses yeux brillaient, et son regard était fuyant. Puis Miles se souvint du tout début du jeu, dans la salle de classe, et ce qui pouvait tant effrayer Franziska lui revint à l'esprit.

« C'est Manfred Von Karma ? »

Franziska hocha la tête, et Miles vit ses lèvres trembler.

« Où est-il caché ? »

« Dans l'école… » sanglota Franziska en cachant ses yeux avec ses mains.

Miles ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était habitué à la voir dans cet état : il l'avait vu pleurer deux fois. Une fois sur une photo où elle avait 2 mois et demi, et une autre à la fin d'une enquête particulièrement corsée. Qui avait scellé ses retrouvailles avec… Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

« Il avait une arme ? Laquelle ? »

Il posait des questions car il ne savait pas comment la consoler.

« Azote liquide… »

« Je suis soulagé que seuls tes cheveux aient été atteints… L'azote liquide t'aurait déchiré la peau, et tu pourrais même avoir un bras en moins ! »

« Snif… »

Franziska secoua la tête et reprit son chemin sans un mot.

« Franziska ! Il y a un hôpital là-bas… Tu devrais y aller, nous y serons en sécurité. »

« Je voyage seule. » répliqua-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Après quelques pas, elle stoppa sa marche et fit demi-tour.

« Hm ? » fit Miles en la voyant courir dans sa direction.

« Ouiiiiiiin ! Petit frèèèère ! » cria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle resta là à pleurer pendant de longues minutes, et Miles était vraiment gêné de la voir dans un tel état.

« Franziska… Tu devrais garder ton calme. »

« A quoi ça sert puisqu'il va me tuer ? Il me déteste ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait hoooonte de moiiii… »

Elle fondit en larmes et Miles regarda ses épaules prises de tremblements. Il détestait la voir aussi mal.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne gagnera pas. Il n'a plus d'arme, grâce à toi. Oui, c'est grâce à toi qu'il n'a plus rien pour se défendre ! »

« Il trouvera un moyen ! Il trouve toujours un moyen de faire du mal… »

« Alors reste devant l'école et attends qu'il ose sortir. Là, tu pourras l'abattre. »

Il craignait d'y être allé un peu fort : il s'agissait quand même de son propre père…

« C'est… c'est vrai. » acquiesça Franziska en brisant son étreinte avec Miles.

Elle sécha ses larmes et déclara :

« Merci de ton aide, Miles Edgeworth. »

« Tu me remercies ? C'est si rare. » dit-il en ne pouvant retenir un sourire attendri.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'un garde anglais coincé ? C'est si rare. » répliqua Franziska d'un air triomphant.

Miles secoua la tête, rassuré que Franziska ait retrouvé son mordant. Puis la question habituelle lui revint à l'esprit.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

« Ah ? Je suis surprise, à la vérité. Parle. »

« Je… Bon, plusieurs personnes sont venues me voir pour me dire que visiblement je serais… amoureux de Phoenix Wright. »

A sa grande surprise, Franziska n'eut même pas l'air étonnée ni en colère.

« Je n'aurais même pas osé te dire une chose pareille. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Miles, sans comprendre.

« Imaginons que tu es face à un avocat de la défense débutant. L'une des pièces à conviction est la photo du cadavre de la victime. Il a clairement été tué par une balle en pleine tête, mais l'idiot d'en face affirme dans sa plaidoirie que la victime est morte d'un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen. Que fais-tu ? »

« Eh bien… Je ne dis rien, car c'est désespérant de ne pas voir l'évidence même. »

« Voilà, tu as compris ce que je veux dire. »

Miles haussa les sourcils, perdu. Puis il se repassa la conversation en sens inverse et écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh ! Pas toi, Franziska ! Tu penses aussi que je… que Phoenix Wright est… »

« Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte, Miles Edgeworth. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que cette perspective me révulse au plus haut point, cependant. Je dois garder l'école, va donc le trouver. »

« Comment sais-tu que… »

« Ton air bête est du même acabit que la balle dans la tête de la victime. »

Il comprit que Franziska avait vu immédiatement qu'il était à la recherche de Phoenix. Complètement perdu, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus personne, Franziska étant repartie devant l'école, et il se sentait bien seul. C'était la première fois depuis le début du jeu qu'il ne savait pas si en allant à un endroit précis il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait su que Maya et Pearl seraient au phare, avait espéré y trouver Phoenix, mais en allant vers l'église de montagne il ne savait pas ce qu'il y trouverait. Peut-être personne. Peut-être une quantité phénoménale de cadavres. Prenant le chemin de l'église, marchant toujours dans l'herbe, il se demanda si Phoenix avait tué des participants. Lui-même avait bien été responsable de la mort de Shih-Na, même s'il ne s'agissait que de légitime défense. Peut-être que Phoenix avait lui aussi été obligé d'abattre quelqu'un… D'après la liste des morts… Non, il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe qui. Méchants avant de venir ici ou pas, les gens changeaient dans un Battle Royale. Une pensée horrible le fit s'arrêter de marcher. Et si Phoenix était devenu fou ? Et s'il avait tué une grande proportion des morts actuels sans aucun état d'âme ?

Miles était arrivé au pied de la montagne. Il leva les yeux et essaya de ne pas se poser la pire des questions…

_Et si je devais le tuer ?_

Il se remit à marcher, ses jambes uniquement contrôlées par le désir de laisser derrière lui de telles pensées. Il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir. Il ne _devait_ pas y réfléchir. Il poursuivit sa route sur des rochers, menaçant de glisser d'un instant à l'autre, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux tomber dans le vide une bonne fois pour toutes plutôt que de courir après un homme qu'il préférait ne pas voir pour plusieurs raisons. La réaction de Franziska commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit, et il en était plus que gêné. Elle pensait donc sérieusement qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… Mais plus les heures passaient et plus Miles était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour Phoenix. Exténué, il fit une pause et s'assit sur un gros rocher. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit son badge d'avocat, qu'il avait préféré ranger ici plutôt que dans sa poche. Pensif, il se souvint malgré lui de l'affaire du pont. Larry l'avait appelé en larmes pour lui dire de venir s'occuper de l'affaire à la place de Phoenix, qui était tombé du pont en voulant sauver Maya Fey… Il ressentit un mélange d'émotions contradictoires à cette pensée : la honte d'avoir accepté aussi vite de remplacer Phoenix, l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant qu'il était tombé d'un pont en flammes, et…

_Non… Je ne suis pas comme ça._

Mais ce sentiment brûlait dans sa poitrine. La jalousie.

Plus il revoyait Maya durant le procès. Phoenix qui demandait des nouvelles d'elle sans arrêt, à l'hôpital… _Délivrez Maya de cette grotte, pitié, délivrez-la…_ Il en était vert de rage. Qu'avait-elle de plus que lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas supplié tout le monde lorsqu'il avait laissé ce message : « _Le procureur Edgeworth décide de mourir »_ ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais essayé de le contacter ? _Pourquoi sa vie avait-elle continué comme avant ?_ Miles enfouit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant. Il détestait se poser ce genre de questions, des questions qui l'avaient hanté pendant des années, sans qu'il n'ose en parler à qui que ce soit… Qu'est-ce qui était si évident dans ses faits et gestes pour que tout le monde le croie amoureux de Phoenix ? Etait-il comment absent quand il était près de lui ? Non, pas vraiment, il n'avait pas d'absences au tribunal… Le juge ne le rappelait jamais à l'ordre, il ne rêvassait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on avait pu voir dans ses yeux pour comprendre aussi vite ses sentiments.

Parce qu'il avait fini par accepter ce qu'il ressentait. Assis sur son rocher, Miles Edgeworth était bien heureux d'être seul tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre, que personne ne le voie pendant qu'il pensait à Phoenix et à combien il voulait le voir. Maintenant. Il se leva et essuya ses yeux humides. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi faible émotionnellement, mais assumer ce qu'il avait toujours refoulé le mettait dans un état calme et serein. Il ne se sentait plus aussi traqué que d'habitude, ce qui était paradoxal. Et qu'importe le regard des autres quand il n'y a personne ? Il reprit sa route vers l'église qu'il distinguait au loin et sourit intérieurement. Quelles que soient les épreuves qui viendraient, il sentait qu'elles seraient plus supportables avec Phoenix à ses côtés.

[Encore en vie : 20]

**[14h48]**

Vérité n'aimait pas se promener avec ce lourd fusil. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait tellement pas envie de s'en servir qu'elle se demandait s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle le laisse entre deux arbres. Elle errait dans la forêt depuis des heures, sans savoir où aller. La liste des morts ne l'inquiétait pas encore, car hormis Lamiroir elle ne connaissait presque personne. Apollo était toujours en vie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui souhaiter, c'était de ne pas trop mal finir dans ce jeu… Mais elle allait faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas disparaître trop ridiculement. Même pour ne pas disparaître tout court. Dès qu'elle entendait un bruit, elle se cachait et attendait, l'oreille affutée. Mais rien ne venait jamais, alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir discerné quelqu'un entre les feuilles. Quelqu'un qui marchait au-dessus d'elle, dans les branches. Elle avait un désavantage certain.

Elle grignotait son sandwich lentement, regardant sans cesse autour d'elle et plus particulièrement au-dessus de sa tête, quand elle entendit :

« Va-t'en… _s'il-te-plaît_, va-t'en ! »

Vérité leva les yeux et aperçut une jeune fille mince aux cheveux noirs très longs et armée d'un pistolet. Elle avait les yeux rougis et ne paraissait pas pouvoir contrôler ses sanglots.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Vérité en serrant un peu plus fort son fusil entre ses mains.

« Va-t'en ! répéta la jeune fille. Je ne… je ne veux pas encore… »

Malgré ses paroles, elle pointa sur elle son pistolet, et Vérité recula d'un pas en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ils ont amené cette femme, marmonna-t-elle, elle est venue, elle voulait me tuer… Elle a péri… _Péri_… A cause de moi, je l'ai fait, je l'ai tuée, c'est de ma faute… Je DOIS tuer ceux qui viennent me faire du mal… ! »

Elle se laissa tomber de son arbre et fit face à Vérité, le doigt sur la gâchette. Son regard était fou, Vérité le sentait, et elle savait que sa seule échappatoire était la fuite. Elle tourna les talons, sa cape de magicienne voletant derrière elle, et décampa à toutes jambes vers l'Ouest. L'autre ne s'y était peut-être pas attendue, mais elle était bien plus rapide et agile qu'elle.

« _Arrête-toi !_ hurla-t-elle. Arrête-toi _tout de suite !_ »

Mais Vérité ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle continuait de courir, sentant que l'autre la rattrapait, puis s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée au bout de la forêt et que, devant elle, il n'y avait que la mer. La mer et ses rochers. Elle se tourna dans la direction de la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver et de freiner pour éviter de tomber, et lui cria :

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Qui es-tu, en plus ? »

« Kay Faraday, répliqua l'autre en la visant avec son pistolet. Je ne peux pas laisser les autres m'attaquer. M'approcher. Tu vas mourir. »

« Il y a des hommes très méchants ici, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemie… »

« Comment pourrais-je le _savoir _? aboya Kay. Tais-toi et accepte ton destin. Je suis le Yatagarasu ! »

« Est-ce que le Yatagarasu est un tueur ? »

Kay resta comme gelée sur place, puis baissa son arme.

« Non, le Yatagarasu ne cherche que la vérité. »

« Ça c'est marrant, parce que c'est mon prénom. »

« Hein ? »

« Pas grave. »

Vérité était soulagée de voir la fureur destructrice s'être envolée des yeux de Kay Faraday. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup se sentir menacée, et l'arme baissée de Kay la rassurait un peu. Mais pas non plus tant que ça… Le regard maintenant acéré de la voleuse ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Si on se séparait sans se battre ? » proposa Vérité, inquiète mais persuadée de la réponse négative à venir.

« Je suis bien d'accord, dit, à sa grande surprise, Kay. Lâche ton fusil. »

« Ben non, on va juste partir, et… »

« Lâche ton fusil. »

Vérité s'exécuta, sentant à moitié qu'elle faisait une bêtise et à moitié que c'était sa seule option. Kay lui sourit, mais son sourire était étrangement vide de toute joie. Elle aurait pourtant dû être soulagée de la voir poser son arme… Et elle commença à avoir très peur. Une panique étouffante bloqua sa respiration, et elle se trouva incapable de bouger d'un centimètre. Kay la fixait froidement, son semblant de sourire n'éclairant qu'à moitié son visage, et elle fit quelques pas vers elle.

« Je n'aime pas du tout les gens qui obéissent aussi facilement. » murmura-t-elle.

Vérité comprit qu'elle était toujours dans le même état traumatisé, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Kay accepterait de coopérer. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Elle était complètement folle et choquée, prenant tout le monde pour un ennemi potentiel. Mais Vérité ne devait pas baisser les bras, surtout pas avec un revolver pointé sur elle.

« Je voulais simplement coopérer. Faisons équipe pour survivre. »

_Sans penser au fait qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur._

« Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur ! » cria Kay, et Vérité baissa les yeux avant de se reprendre.

« Oui, mais en attendant… On pourrait se protéger mutuellement et se séparer, et puis ensuite chacune pour soi… »

« Je ne te fais pas confiance. »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça. » répliqua Vérité en se jetant sur son fusil et en le pointant sur Kay.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et assena :

« Maintenant, Kay Faraday, tu vas lâcher ton arme. »

« Jamais ! » fit-elle, les dents serrées.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer ! »

« Pfff, t'as quel âge, 13 ans ? »

« 15, et tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieille que moi, alors tais-toi ! Lâche ton arme ! »

_De quoi j'ai l'air, un fusil à la main ? Que dirait Apollo ?_

« J'ai un ami à retrouver, dit Vérité. Si tu me tues ici, tu le regretteras. Il viendra te descendre, tu peux en être persuadée. »

« Je tuerai tous les autres. Tous. »

« Tu ne connais personne, dans ce jeu ? Personne que tu n'appréciais avant d'arriver ici ? »

Kay baissa les yeux et tomba à genoux.

« Miiiles… Miiiiiles… J'ai tellement honte… » se mit-elle à gémir.

« Euh, Miles qui ? » fit Vérité, médusée.

« Je suis une disgrâce… Je ne mérite pas d'être son assistante… Je suis pathétique… »

Kay pointa son revolver sur sa tempe. Elle était en larmes.

« Oh non, murmura Vérité en écarquillant les yeux, oh non non non non non non NON NON NON ! »

_*PAN !*_

[Encore en vie : 19]

**[14h53]**

Klavier détestait la situation désespérée dans laquelle il était. Sa corde ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité, même en l'accrochant aux barreaux et en tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Elle ne lui permettait même pas d'en finir. Le procureur avait depuis longtemps perdu son calme, et il donnait des coups de pieds répétés dans les barreaux, espérant les écarter à force de taper dessus, lorsque deux personnes vinrent vers lui. Si discrètement qu'il ne les avait même pas entendus arriver.

« Oh ! C'est Gavin ! » s'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait assez pour reconnaître son ton hésitant.

« Apollo Justice, dit-il en se redressant. Trouve-moi les clés de cette cellule, veux-tu ? »

« Je n'ai rien…, s'excusa Apollo en se plantant devant lui. Qui t'a enfermé ici ? »

C'était tout Apollo, ça. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était pas un piège, et que le loquet de la cellule était en position fermée depuis l'extérieur. Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner qui en était responsable : il avait eu tant de mal à accepter que son ex-mentor ait _assassiné_ quelqu'un… Klavier sourit le plus commercialement possible, comme il savait le faire, et lui dit la vérité :

« C'est Kristoph Gavin. Mon très cher frère, comme tu le sais. Je crois qu'il possède un GPS qui lui sert à localiser tous les participants… Vous feriez mieux de décamper, toi et la jolie blonde derrière, car il ne va pas tarder. Il surveille sans doute la prison sur son écran, si jamais il est occupé vous avez vos chances ! Alors partez, vite ! »

« Mais… On ne peut pas te laisser ici… »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, alors dépêchez-vous ! »

« Il va te tuer ! » explosa Apollo en attrapant deux barreaux dans ses mains et en les secouant.

Klavier avança d'un pas et prit le poignet droit d'Apollo dans sa main.

« Je le sais, crois-moi. »

Il n'en revenait pas de faire preuve d'autant de sérieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas rêver sa vie en permanence, car même s'il attendait sa mort dans un état second, il n'avait pas le droit de mettre en danger Apollo et son amie blonde.

« Vous devez partir. Courez, sinon vous finirez comme moi… Il est lourdement armé, dépêchez-vous ! »

« Je ne veux pas te laisser ici ! » répliqua Apollo en secouant la tête.

« Alors coupe-moi la tête et fais passer mon corps à travers les barreaux si ça te chante ! s'exclama Klavier. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez ici à vous faire tuer, allez-vous-en ! »

La blonde prit Apollo par la main et lui dit :

« Il a raison, il vaudrait mieux partir… »

« Mais… » sanglota Apollo en resserrant sa main libre sur un barreau.

Klavier s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore le poignet de l'avocat de la défense et le lâcha doucement. C'était tout de même la base pour qu'il parte… Dès qu'il eut lâché sa main, la blonde se mit à courir en traînant Apollo de toutes ses forces. Klavier sentait qu'il avait fait une bonne action, mais ses pensées furent interrompues quelques minutes plus tard par l'arrivée de Kristoph.

« Alors comme ça, on reçoit de la visite, tel un condamné dans le couloir de la mort ? »

« Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas droit aux visites, justement. » répliqua Klavier avec un petit sourire.

« Je serai bien content de te faire taire dans quelques minutes, Klavier. »

Le procureur pencha la tête sur le côté et murmura :

« Ce n'est pas très poétique, tu sais ? Pas très rock'n'roll. »

« Mais je me _fous_ complètement que ce soit rock'n'roll ou pas ! cria Kristoph en empoignant Klavier par le col de sa chemise. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es la honte de la famille ? A passer ton temps à gratter sur un instrument et à signer des autographes ? »

« Arrête de t'inventer une légitimité, Kristoph. Tu crois franchement que Papa serait fier que son fils soit un assassin en prison ? Parce que tu serais passé de l'autre côté la corde autour du cou, cher frère ne l'oublie jamais ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! s'exclama Kristoph en le repoussant pour qu'il tombe. Je voudrais te torturer en te faisant souffrir au maximum jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever ! »

« Quelle bonne idée. »

« La ferme ! J'ai toujours été passablement _agacé_ de te voir pavaner au tribunal, et puis tous ces idiots qui voulaient absolument qu'on se retrouve l'un contre l'autre à la cour… N'étaient-ils pas capables de voir que je m'en fichais complètement ? Je n'aime pas te voir, Klavier, tu me fais _honte_ et tu n'hésites jamais à empirer la situation. »

« Content de te faire cet effet, Kristoph, mais ne devais-tu pas me tuer ? »

Peut-être que paraître jovial déstabiliserait Kristoph… Peut-être.

« Espèce d'abruti de frère… » assena Kristoph.

Il l'attrapa par une manche de sa chemise et le traîna vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit violemment collé contre les barreaux de la cellule. Il lui appuya son pistolet contre la tempe et marmonna :

« Tu vas finir par te taire… »

« Ouvre cette cellule, si t'es un homme. » répliqua Klavier.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu voudrais me tuer alors que je suis sans défense ? Quelle honte. C'est toi, la disgrâce de la famille. Ouvre cette cellule, qu'on puisse discuter entre hommes. »

« Je me fiche bien de l'honneur, Klavier, tu devrais le savoir. » fit Kristoph entre ses dents.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Et tu mourras en lâche, parce que tu ne gagneras pas ce jeu. Tu n'es pas assez prudent. »

« Pas assez prudent ? Pfff. Entendre ça de la part d'un… »

_*FOUIIITCH !*_

« Aïe ! » s'exclama Kristoph en se retournant.

Il venait de recevoir une flèche dans le dos, et paraissait souffrir terriblement. Klavier ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Apollo Justice et son amie blonde détaler comme des lapins vers la fête foraine. A l'aide d'un arc, elle avait atteint Kristoph, puis sans demander son reste elle s'était de nouveau enfuie avec Apollo. Sachant que Kristoph n'avait pas regardé son GPS de toute la conversation, il n'avait rien vu venir. _Un plan en béton, Apollo._

« Ne crois pas que je vais en rester là ! hoqueta Kristoph en attrapant Klavier par le col. Je vais déjà en finir avec toi ! »

Klavier savait que sa dernière heure était venue, mais il mourut en souriant. _Cours, Apollo, et ne laisse pas ce lâche te rattraper._

_*PAN !*_

[Encore en vie : 18]

**[15h00]**

Mia était en train de traverser à la nage le lac menant au phare. Elle n'avait l'intention de laisser le champ libre à Pearl uniquement qu'après avoir décrit la situation de Miles et de ses compagnons dans l'hôpital à Maya. Elle s'arrêta en entendant le haut-parleur résonner autour d'elle.

« _C'est votre Boulay préféré, les enfants ! Le rythme a un peu repris, c'est bien ! Nous avons donc chez les filles : Kay Faraday, et chez les garçons : Klavier Gavin et Godot ! Merci de votre attention, et que le jeu continue !_ »

Mia écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi Diego était-il mort ? L'eau lui parut soudain glacée. Il avait dit qu'il se cacherait « dans un endroit où personne ne le trouverait »… Puis l'évidence lui vint à l'esprit. Diego s'était suicidé. Ainsi, il ne tuerait personne, et personne ne le tuerait… Elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer ou pas, car elle s'y était un peu attendue. _Bon, je vais tout raconter à Maya et disparaître à nouveau, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire…_

[Encore en vie : 17]

**[15h17]**

Shih-Long Lang s'était trouvé nez-à-nez avec Franziska Von Karma devant l'école. Tout simplement. Il s'était approché d'elle sans agressivité, car elle était dans un sale état. Elle avait perdu pas mal de cheveux, qui continuaient de tomber par morceaux comme des flocons bleus, et son visage était sacrément tuméfié. Sans parler de son nez qui cicatrisait vraiment très mal.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la célèbre Von Karma ? » ironisa-t-il en mettant sa massue dans son dos pour montrer qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas.

« J'empêche mon… père de sortir de cette école. Il n'est pas armé, mais il est capable de toutes les vilenies pour se procurer de quoi tuer tous les autres. »

« C'est l'objectif de ce jeu, ma chère. Lang Zi dit : « La quantité de moyens ne fait pas la victoire. ». »

« Je me fiche de ce que dit Lang Zi, encore un fou enchaînant des folies… »

« Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir, devant votre école ? »

« Franziska Von Karma n'a jamais peur de mourir. Je ne suis pas au meilleur de mes forces, mais je dois rester ici. »

« C'est tout à votre honneur. Je respecte le sens du devoir plus que tout au monde. »

Franziska le fixa d'un œil froid.

« Vous avez l'air secoué. » commenta-t-elle.

« Je ne souhaite pas en parler. »

« Vous avez perdu quelqu'un de cher ici, pas vrai ? » devina-t-elle.

Shih-Long Lang ne répondit pas et reprit son chemin.

« Je vous souhaite de réussir à protéger les autres par votre surveillance de l'entrée de l'école, Mademoiselle. Bonne chance. »

Franziska ne s'était pas attendue à voir l'Agent Lang aussi aimable et compréhensif, et de plus il ne l'avait pas tuée. Même pas essayé. Franziska se mit à gratter le sang coagulé qui recouvrait une partie de son menton et de ses lèvres, décidée à monter la garde jusqu'au bout.

[Encore en vie : 17]

**[15h35]**

L'église de montagne était en vue. Miles n'était pas habitué à faire du sport aussi longtemps, et il commençait à avoir des crampes aux jambes à force de parcourir l'île dans tous les sens en courant et d'enjamber des rochers. Mais il ne voulait pas souffler, car même si Phoenix n'était pas là, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il posa sa main sur son arbalète déjà armée et contourna l'église pour en trouver l'entrée. Il n'aimait pas le silence qui régnait sur le plateau montagneux, car cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de groupes installés ici à vocation pacifique. Lorsqu'il parvint devant la grande double porte d'entrée, il reconnut instantanément la personne assise sur les marches, un revolver à la main.

« Wright ! » s'exclama-t-il en se plantant devant lui et en se penchant.

Phoenix leva les yeux vers lui, avec un regard si vide et effrayé que Miles eut envie de le gifler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet abattement ? Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de faire une tête pareille au tribunal, alors pourquoi la lui proposer à lui, son rival de choix ? Miles se sentait rarement concerné par les émois des gens car il s'en fichait comme de l'an 40, mais la souffrance visible de Phoenix Wright le mettait hors de lui.

Phoenix se leva et recula de quelques pas, une expression indescriptible sur le visage, et se mit à parler en secouant dangereusement sa main tenant le revolver.

« Je… Je suis un… Je crois que je suis un monstre, il ne faut pas venir… »

« Un monstre ? Wright, lâche cette arme, et tu ne seras pas susceptible d'en devenir un. »

« Hm… D'accord… »

Phoenix posa son revolver sur le sol, et Miles comprit qu'il avait perdu tout sens de la réalité. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucune prudence en se désarmant ainsi… Miles s'avança vers lui, et il vit l'avocat reculer d'un pas supplémentaire.

« Wright, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« … suis un monstre… »

« Je suis persuadé que non. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi. »

Le procureur attrapa Phoenix par le poignet et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

« Ah… ah ah… c'est la meilleure… Edgeworth, le procureur qui falsifie des preuves… »

« Explique-moi. » répliqua Miles, ignorant les remarques sarcastiques de l'avocat.

« Elle a voulu me tuer… Elle a tué la vieille chouette et elle s'est tournée vers moi… Mais elle ne voulait pas m'écouter, je lui ai… Je lui ai tiré dessus… »

« Eh bien, c'est un cas de légitime défense. » fit Miles en haussant les sourcils.

« Elle avait juste… un fil de pêche. »

Miles baissa les yeux. Il comprenait pourquoi Phoenix se sentait si coupable : elle n'était pas vraiment armée…

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-il.

« Iris… Enfin Dahlia… Elle est juste derrière moi… »

Miles lâcha le poignet de Phoenix et alla voir les deux cadavres. L'une des victimes était sans conteste Flavie Eïchouette, et l'autre Iris Plantule.

« Wright, sais-tu que j'ai une formation de… euh… que j'ai des notions en autopsie rapide sur les scènes de crime ? »

« Hm… et alors ? » répliqua Phoenix en regardant ailleurs.

« Ce que je vois, c'est que la blessure par balle d'Iris est due à une contraction de ton doigt sur la gâchette. Cette contraction a eu lieu à cause d'un parasite présent dans les églises mal entretenues. Il a dû s'insinuer dans ton système nerveux et causer la mort d'Iris. Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas tiré volontairement. »

Il avait raconté absolument n'importe quoi, mais peut-être que Phoenix le croirait… D'ailleurs, son visage venait de s'éclairer.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de poser mon revolver ? »

« Oui, car le parasite est encore dans ton corps, j'imagine. On ne sait jamais. »

« Tu es un vrai génie, Miles. »

_Ah ah. Depuis quand suis-je capable de faire de la psychologie ?_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Wright, nous avons tous été obligés de tuer au moins une personne dans ce jeu. Tout le monde s'est fait menacer à un moment ou un autre, même Ema Skye. »

« Et Maya ? » demanda Phoenix en s'asseyant sur un banc de l'église et faisant face à Miles.

« Je l'ai vue et elle est en vie avec Pearl Fey, mais je crois qu'elle s'est rendue directement au phare donc qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de rencontrer qui que ce soit. »

Inutile de préciser que Phoenix aurait dû se trouver là-bas aussi, s'il avait ouvert les yeux avant le jeu. Miles vint s'asseoir à côté de son rival maintenant rassuré et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, je t'emmènerai dans l'hôpital où nous avons basé notre groupe de résistance. Nous avons l'intention de trouver un moyen de tous sortir d'ici. »

« C'est possible ? » murmura Phoenix.

« Euh, sûrement, oui. »

« Alors si je peux partir avec toi, je t'aiderai jusqu'au bout. »

Miles rougit violemment, mais ce n'était rien face à sa réaction suivante, lorsque Phoenix posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Miles écarquilla les yeux en sentant le contact entre sa joue et le front de l'avocat. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il trouverait cette situation si agréable. Complètement paralysé, il ne pouvait plus bouger, mais il n'en avait pas l'envie. Phoenix avait l'air si calme et rassuré qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de se pousser un peu. Miles ferma les yeux à son tour et ressentit une quiétude qu'il n'avait jamais connue. A aucun instant de sa vie il n'avait trouvé le repos, le repos absolu, celui de s'abandonner complètement en se moquant du sourire béat idiot qu'on peut avoir d'affiché sur le visage. Le silence qui envahissait l'église était le plus agréable qu'il ait vécu, car chaque seconde sans mots était une seconde où il repensait à la mort de son père et à la douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Mais maintenant qu'il était près de Phoenix, cette douleur s'était envolée. _Rien n'est plus invivable que d'être sans lui… Je le savais, au tribunal, mais je pensais que c'était parce que j'aime travailler à la cour, me plonger dans mes dossiers… Mais je voulais juste l'impressionner, tout le monde avait raison. Tout le monde sauf moi, le seul à ne pas savoir._

« Euh… Wright ? » hésita-t-il.

« Hm ? » fit-il sas ouvrir les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu fais ça parce que tu es soulagé d'avoir compris que tu n'étais pas un monstre, ou parce que… Enfin, je ne vais pas t'expliquer… »

« Je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé, Miles. »

Le procureur se figea.

« Euh… vraiment ? C'est… c'est incroyable… »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te choquer plus que ça. Tu es heureux que je te dise ça ? »

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que oui. Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne me l'aies jamais dit ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que maintenant, je me fiche complètement des conséquences. Est-ce que quelqu'un va se moquer de nous, ici ? Non. Et est-ce que tu vas me rejeter alors qu'il n'y a personne ? Je ne crois pas non plus. »

« Tu pensais que j'allais te rejeter ? » demanda Miles, ébahi.

« Evidemment, ose dire que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. _Non, Wright, je dois me concentrer sur mon travail… Oh mais vous êtes dérangé, ai-je l'air d'un homosexuel ? Ai-je l'air de pactiser avec l'ennemi ? Vous poussez la folie un peu trop loin, Wright. Allez-vous-en, sinon j'appelle le détective Gumshoe !_ »

Miles fronça les sourcils puis se détendit. Oui, il aurait totalement réagi comme ça, malheureusement.

« J'étais un imbécile. Tout le monde savait que je pensais à toi un peu trop souvent. Franziska, les Fey… »

« Toutes les filles qui se servent de leurs yeux, pas vrai ? » dit Phoenix en riant doucement.

Miles le serra contre lui et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'avocat de la défense.

« Eh bien, murmura Phoenix, je ne pensais pas que Miles Edgeworth me ferait l'honneur de me câliner aussi gentiment. Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui t'a décoincé ? Une révélation divine ? »

« J'essaie de ne pas réfléchir, et c'est assez difficile… Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. »

Il le serra encore plus fort contre lui et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Hm, c'est ta manière de ne _pas t'arrêter _? » dit Phoenix en faisant la moue.

« C'est déjà bien de ma part… non ? »

« De ta part, peut-être, mais pas de la mienne, en tout cas. »

Phoenix se redressa et s'assit sur les genoux du procureur.

« Voilà, là, c'est déjà mieux. »

« Ah bon ? Je ne peux même pas te parler, je ne vois que tes cheveux. » répliqua Miles en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Alors je vais me tourner vers toi, si c'est ça le problème. »

Phoenix se retrouva face à lui, enserrant les hanches du procureur entre ses jambes, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Les sillons rouges sur ses joues prouvaient qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré.

« Est-ce que tu me vois bien, là, c'est bon ? » ironisa Phoenix en souriant.

« C'est… euh… c'est très très bien… » balbutia Miles.

« Tant mieux, alors. »

Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, mais Miles se sentait très embarrassé.

« Des gens pourraient nous voir… »

« Non. Arrête un peu de te soucier du regard des autres ! C'est pour ça que tu as toujours été coincé. Détends-toi, pour une fois… »

« Je ne sais pas si… » bafouilla-t-il en jetant des regards effrayés vers la porte d'entrée de l'église.

« Regarde-moi, ordonna Phoenix en posant ses deux mains sur les joues du procureur. Tout-à-l'heure, tu me prenais dans tes bras. Est-ce que tu es en train de… reprendre le contrôle ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, j'ai… j'ai vraiment peur, voilà ce que je ressens. Comme si je devais planifier tout ce qui va se passer, mais que je ne parvenais pas à me projeter dans le futur. »

« Il ne va rien se passer, dans le futur. Nous n'avons _plus_ de futur. Nous allons mourir dans moins de deux jours, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour l'avenir, l'avenir c'est toi et moi, ici et maintenant. »

« Je suis flatté, mais, comment dire, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici à attendre la mort ! Il doit y avoir un moyen de s'enfuir, et… »

« Je m'en fiche, pour l'instant. Je m'en fiche. »

Miles comprit que Phoenix avait retrouvé sa contenance et son calme, et il en était soulagé. Finalement, la situation était habituelle : c'était le procureur le coincé, comme toujours. Il avait apprécié cet instant de détente où il avait été capable de prendre l'avocat dans ses bras, mais maintenant son cœur se serrait et il n'osait plus rien faire. Toujours ces gens dans sa tête, à le fixer alors qu'ils n'existaient pas. Il détestait sa faiblesse.

Mais Phoenix s'en fichait, comme il venait de le dire.

« Miles, je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je voudrais que pour nos derniers instants tu te sentes bien. Comme tout-à-l'heure. »

« Je… »

Miles sentit une vague de chaleur l'étreindre, et il se détendit presque instantanément. Il se prit même à _sourire_.

« Oh, murmura Phoenix. Je vois. Quand je te dis que je t'aime, tu es tellement rassuré que tu perds le contrôle… C'est génial ! »

« En effet. » souffla Miles en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Phoenix.

Phoenix se pencha et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres du procureur.

« Est-ce que…, murmura-t-il, ça te dérange ? »

« P…p…p… pas d… du tout. » bégaya Miles en écarquillant les yeux.

Phoenix eut un petit rire silencieux puis parcourut les quelques millimètres restants. Miles fut tellement surpris du contact qu'il recula précipitamment, rompant le baiser.

« Mais…, dit Phoenix en fronçant les sourcils, je croyais que… »

« Non, non, ce n'est rien, je crois que… C'était cette sensation, tellement bizarre et inédite… Est-ce que tu peux recommencer ? »

« Eh bien, oui, pas de problème ! » répondit Phoenix en souriant.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Miles le serra très fort contre lui. Il se moquait bien d'être vu par quiconque, à présent. Sentir Phoenix si près de lui était un rêve, un fantasme auquel il n'avait jamais osé penser, et maintenant l'avocat l'embrassait passionnément. Lorsqu'il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, Miles mit fin au baiser et se mit à doucement l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Miles…, soupira Phoenix sur un ton qui fit rougir le procureur. Je… merci. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais peur que tu ne me rejettes… »

« … manquerait plus que ça… » marmonna Miles en continuant de l'embrasser.

Les mains de l'avocat de la défense se glissèrent sous la chemise du procureur, et Miles se mit à respirer plus fort que prévu. Quand soudain…

« _Les enfants, c'est Victor Boulay !_ »

« Ah, attends, attends… » murmura Miles en arrêtant d'embrasser Phoenix pour écouter.

« _Dites donc, vous êtes assez en forme, tout de même ! Je ne pensais pas voir deux meurtres en une heure avec le petit nombre de participants encore en vie… Bref. Filles : Ema Skye. Garçons : Dick Gumshoe. Continuez comme ça !_ »

Miles s'était figé.

« Wright, il faut aller à l'hôpital… _Tout de suite_. »

[Encore en vie : 15]

**[16h17]**

Kristoph Gavin n'était pas peu fier de son coup. Deux points immobiles dans un bâtiment et un point mobile faisant des allers retours ? Deux incapables dotés d'un protecteur ayant la bougeotte… Et qui plus est parti vers une église ! Il en avait profité. Une entrée fracassante. Et puis des cris sans arrêt, évidemment, c'était prévisible. Une jolie sépulture fleurie pour Lana Skye, et Ema Skye morte dans la même salle, quelle ironie. Elle avait donc décoré sa propre tombe à l'avance… Et puis ce détective, presque sérieux avec sa mine à infrarouge. Presque. Il l'avait menacé de la mettre en marche, mais savait-il seulement s'en servir ?

Sûrement.

En tout cas, elle avait bel et bien explosé, et Kristoph avait perdu ses deux jambes et un bras.

« Klavier… C'était ça, ta malédiction ? Je ne suis pas mort en lâche… Je ne suis même pas mort… Même pas mort… »

Si peu.

[Encore en vie : 14]


	8. Hell Frozen Rain Falls Down

Et c'eeest reparti ! Non, en fait, c'est le dernier chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera sûrement long ! Je n'oserais pas finir un truc pareil en cinq minutes… Il va pourtant falloir que le jeu se termine ! J'espère que vous aimerez la fin… Normalement oui, mais je n'en dis pas plus. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre a bien une plombe de retard ! Vive la prépa… Bref, ENJOY !

Chapitre #7 – Hell Frozen Rain Falls Down

**[16h45]**

Ils avaient couru comme des dératés jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais celui-ci était en ruines…

« C'est…, haleta Miles. C'est impossible… »

Impossible à ingérer. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Ema et Gumshoe aient trouvé la mort. Et pour ajouter encore plus d'horreur à la situation, c'était tout le bâtiment qui avait explosé. Il arma son arbalète et la pointa devant lui.

« Le coupable est peut-être encore à l'intérieur. Viens, Wright. »

Ils entrèrent le plus précautionneusement possible, mais ne purent pas accéder au premier étage. Miles se racla la gorge en fulminant.

« Ils étaient au quatrième… On ne pourra jamais y aller, l'escalier est totalement bloqué ! Mais il faut trouver un moyen de monter ! »

« C'est trop tard, Miles. » chuchota Phoenix en détournant les yeux des gravats.

« Ils sont peut-être encore en… encore en vie… »

« Non, Victor Boulay a annoncé leur mort… » insista l'avocat de la défense.

« On se _fiche_ de ce que dit Victor Boulay ! explosa Miles. Il ment ! Il ment sans aucun doute ! »

« Viens, Miles… » murmura Phoenix en l'attrapant par la manche.

« Lâche-moi ! s'écria le procureur en se dégageant. EMA ! GUMSHOE ! » se mit-il à hurler en donnant des coups de pied dans les pierres accumulées devant l'escalier.

« Mais arrête ! Arrête, Miles ! » hurla Phoenix.

« TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ET LAISSE-MOI FAIRE ! »

Phoenix lui administra une gifle retentissante qui le réduisit au silence, résonnant dans toute la pièce en ruines.

« C'est bon, calmé ? » dit-il froidement.

« Excuse-moi… » chuchota Miles en se massant la joue, visiblement perdu.

« Bon, maintenant, on se met en sécurité. Suis-moi. »

Miles avait honte d'avoir perdu son sang-froid, mais il allait devoir s'y habituer : ce jeu le rendait fou. Il détestait plus que tout cette sensation de ne plus rien contrôler, et maintenant s'ajoutait un sentiment bien pire : la culpabilité. Ils étaient morts parce qu'il était parti… Qu'avait-il laissé à ses deux amis pour survivre ? Un casse-tête, une mine et le cadavre de Lana Skye. Piètre défense. Il se haïssait de les avoir laissés seuls. Et puis, qui les avait tués ? Gumshoe avait visiblement déclenché sa mine à infrarouge, mais l'assassin avait-il péri dans l'explosion ? Ou pire… Etait-ce la mine de Gumshoe qui avait tué Ema ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucun meurtrier, et que c'était cette mine qui les avait tués tous les deux… Un accident aussi effroyable ? Il frissonna à cette idée.

« On va se mettre par ici, regarde. » le guida Phoenix en sortant de l'hôpital dévasté.

« C'est… Regarde un peu, là-bas… »

Il lui montra du doigt une mèche de cheveux apparaissant juste derrière le mur. Lui indiquant d'un doigt sur les lèvres de ne pas bouger, le procureur avança sans bruit vers l'inconnu. Mais en tournant la tête vers lui, il s'aperçut que Phoenix le suivait quand même. _Franchement…_ Puis il reconnut la silhouette.

« Larry Butz ? » s'exclama Miles.

« Edgey ! Nick ! Vous êtes venus ! »

Il avait l'air soulagé, comme si un immense poids venait de tomber de ses épaules.

« Est-ce toi qui a tué Ema et Gumshoe ? » lui demanda Miles en pointant son arbalète armée sur lui.

« Euh, s'interposa Phoenix, Miles, évite de le… »

« Je lui pose une question. Une simple question. Larry, est-ce que tu as attaqué Ema et Gumshoe ? »

« M…Mais…Mais…Maismaismaismaismaismais …! »

« Dis juste oui ou non, Larry. Et je baisserai cette arbalète. »

« Hein ? HEIIIIN ? J'ai rien fait ! Lâche ce truc ! Je veux pas mour… FAIS PAS ÇA ! »

Larry poussa un cri de guerre et se jeta sur Miles et Phoenix en leur assenant à chacun une décharge de Taser. Le souffle court, il gémit et il partit en courant.

Complètement sonnés, Miles et Phoenix regardaient les nuages.

[Encore en vie : 14]

**[16h51]**

Larry courait à toutes jambes, n'osant plus s'arrêter, presque prêt à foncer vers la falaise la plus proche et sauter dans le vide pour se laisser exploser. Il avait complètement perdu l'esprit ! Pourquoi avoir attaqué Miles et Phoenix, ses meilleurs et seuls amis dans ce jeu ? Personne n'hésiterait à le tuer, sauf eux… Et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait encore se racheter. Oui, voilà, revenir vers eux et s'excuser ! Les soigner ! Il stoppa net et fit demi-tour le plus vite possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé comme jamais, il était revenu à l'hôpital.

« Nick ! Edgeeeey ! Désoléééé ! »

Ils étaient toujours par terre, totalement sonnés, et Larry regrettait de plus en plus son geste.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Il vit les yeux des deux hommes remuer, et comprit qu'ils étaient paralysés mais conscients.

« J'ai eu peur, je suis vraiment désoléééé ! Je vais rester avec vous, et après on sortira d'ici tous les trois… Ça vous va ? Répondez-moi en levant les yeux ! »

Ils n'acquiescèrent pas mais écarquillèrent les yeux, ce qui ne rassura pas Larry.

« Quoi ? QUOI ? J'ai essayé d'être honnête et de ne pas vous laisser là ! Soyez sympas, quoi ! »

Ils paraissaient regarder juste derrière lui, et Larry finit par avoir un doute et se retourna. Une sorte de magicien très peu habillé le menaçait d'un boomerang en bois.

« AAAAH ! Vous êtes qui ? » s'exclama Larry en reculant d'un pas.

« Le Grand, l'Immense Maximillion Galactica ! déclara l'autre en faisant voleter sa cape rose. Je suis venu ici pour gagner, et je le ferai ! Je te demande de te suicider avec ton Taser. »

« QUOIIIIIII ? »

« Allez, sinon je te tue moi-même, et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas envie de prendre cette peine. »

Larry recula précipitamment et s'agenouilla près de Phoenix, comme pour se protéger derrière son corps étendu et toujours aussi désespérément immobile.

« Vous ne pouvez r-r-rien faire, pas avec un boomerang ! »

« Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait à la folle aux cheveux bleus… Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon je te force à achever tes deux amis avant de te tuer ! »

« J-Je… Non ! »

Larry vit alors l'arme que Phoenix tenait encore dans sa main. Une montée d'adrénaline le poussa à attraper le revolver et à viser Maximillion Galactica.

« J'ai une arme ! Recule ! »

« Allez, lâche ça, tu ne sais pas t'en servir. »

« Ne me p-provoque pas ! Je ne flancherai pas ! Je vais te tuer ! »

« Alors vas-y, j'attends. » ironisa Galactica en souriant.

Larry se rendit compte qu'il était incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette, mais lorsque Galactica brandit son boomerang pour le lui lancer, il eut une sorte de réflexe dû à la panique et tira.

_*PAN !*_

Il tomba en arrière, soufflé, et n'osa pas relever les yeux. Il avait tué quelqu'un de sang-froid, ce n'était même pas la peine de vérifier que le magicien était mort, il était un meurtrier. Larry ne voulait pas voir ce cadavre qu'il avait lui-même mis dans l'herbe, et il tourna le dos à la scène en se relevant.

« Je m'en vais… » murmura-t-il, très pâle.

« Hmpf… »

Larry jeta tout de même un regard à ses amis, et constata que Phoenix arrivait à bouger ses deux bras. Il se pencha sur lui et le secoua énergiquement.

« Nick ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! »

« Hm, quoi… ? » marmonna Phoenix, visiblement toujours sonné.

« J'ai… j'ai peur, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… »

Larry éclata en sanglots et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Phoenix chercha du regard ce qui avait fait autant de bruit pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, et aperçut le cadavre de Maximillion Galactica.

« On l'a tous fait, Larry. »

Miles venait de se redresser, et il parlait avec les yeux encore voilés.

« J'ai compris que nous n'avions pas le choix : dans un jeu pareil, il faut s'arranger pour survivre. Tu as fait le bon choix, Larry… Tuer un ennemi pour te sauver toi et deux de tes amis, c'est un geste louable. »

« Oui, ajouta Phoenix, regarde la situation comme ça. »

Larry sécha ses larmes en souriant timidement, puis il murmura :

« Je suis vraiment… v-vraiment… »

Phoenix écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain ce que voulait dire le sourire de Larry.

« Non… Lâche cette arme… Tu ne sais pas… »

« Pas t'en servir ? Tu dis la même chose que lui… Et je l'ai tué, vraiment… Je suis vraiment le dernier des monstres, Nick, je ne mérite pas de… »

« NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! » hurla Phoenix en essayant de se redresser, mais c'était peine perdue.

_*PAN !*_

[Encore en vie : 12]

**[17h00]**

« _Une heure riche en rebondissements ! Voici donc la liste des morts… Garçons : Kristoph Gavin, Maximillion Galactica et Larry Butz. La dernière ligne droite approche, alors donnez-nous du grand spectacle !_ »

« Enfoiré, GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » commenta Furio Tigre.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

« Je crois qu'on va perdre. » dit simplement Violette.

Furio ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs.

« De toute façon, on ne peut pas s'enfuir. Je ne veux pas te tuer, toi non plus, la situation est bloquée. On ferait mieux de se séparer, et le hasard fera le reste. He he he. »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. »

Il se tourna vers elle et baissa les yeux.

« Tu penses que je suis ton protecteur… Mais tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » dit-elle d'un ton presque ironique.

« Je t'aime sincèrement, mais tu n'es pas honnête avec moi. Tu te prépares, je le sens… Tu n'as pas voulu faire une sieste quand je te l'ai proposé, tu ne me fais pas confiance ! »

Violette ne répondit pas, contourna lentement Furio et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« C'est plutôt toi qui ne me fais pas confiance… He he he… »

Elle enserra alors violemment le cou de Furio Tigre avec sa paire de menottes, tirant furieusement pour l'étrangler. Le visage de celui-ci devint très rouge puis violet, et il souffla :

« Je le savais… M-mais quand même… Je ne pouvais rien dire, parce que je t'… »

_Mais pourquoi essayer de résister, je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal…_

Il s'écroula, mort sans opposer la moindre résistance. Violette fixa son cadavre pendant deux minutes, sans dire un mot, puis s'assit sur une pierre et regarda par terre.

[Encore en vie : 11]

**[17h12]**

Andréa et Apollo avaient décidé d'aller jusqu'à la fête foraine. Au début du jeu, d'après les cadavres, beaucoup de gens avaient eu la même idée qu'eux, mais ils s'en fichaient.

« Regarde, là-bas ! Des chaises volantes ! » s'exclama Andréa.

Elle entra dans la cabine de pilotage du manège désert et toucha quelques boutons.

« Ah, ça va se mettre en route dans une minute exactement ! Dépêche-toi de t'asseoir ! »

Elle se précipita vers l'une des chaises et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité, et Apollo fit maladroitement de même. La chaise tanguait, et il se prit à avoir peur de tomber. _Avec tout ce que tu viens de subir… Tu as peur d'une chaise volante ?_ Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible, mais son estomac était noué d'appréhension. Les chaises s'élevèrent dans les airs, et Apollo mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la vitesse de l'attraction. Très rapidement, il n'eut plus peur du tout, et finit même par trouver ce jeu agréable. Andréa prit soudain la parole, les bras écartés comme pour imiter un oiseau.

« Dis-moi, Apollo, qu'est-ce que tu aimes, dans ton métier ? »

« Moi ? … Oh, eh bien, le fait d'empêcher des innocents d'être condamnés, surtout. »

« Et si tes clients sont coupables ? »

« S'ils sont coupables, il y aura forcément des preuves accablantes contre nous, donc les assassins se feront condamner… Sinon, tant pis. »

« Tant pis ? C'est juste ça ? »

Apollo détourna les yeux.

« C'est mon métier, j'en assume les conséquences. Et puis… Je n'accepte jamais une affaire s'il est assez évident que l'accusé est coupable. »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir… »

« Et le procureur ? Il veut absolument faire condamner l'accusé, mais comment sait-il qu'il est réellement coupable ? »

« Condamner un innocent ou laisser filer un coupable… Toujours le même dilemme. »

Il y eut un silence, et Apollo murmura :

« De toute façon, je vais mourir ici, donc je n'ai pas tellement besoin de me poser ce genre de questions. »

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis persuadée qu'il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici ! » rétorqua Andréa.

« Et _comment _? s'exclama Apollo. On se ferait tuer, si on essayait ! Je propose plutôt qu'on s'amuse un maximum, de toute façon… il n'y a plus que ça à faire. »

Andréa ne répondit pas.

« Je ne disais pas ça pour te faire souffrir, Andréa… En fait, je dois bien te l'avouer, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie. Je ne pense même pas à la mort, je m'en fiche, on forme un bon tandem et on va se battre jusqu'au bout ! »

« Hé hé… Bonne initiative ! » dit Andréa en riant doucement.

Elle tendit la main à Apollo, et il hésita quelques secondes avant de desserrer la main qui tenait fermement la corde de la chaise volante. Il s'accrocha un peu trop fermement à celle d'Andréa, ce qui la fit rire à nouveau, et ils continuèrent de flotter dans les airs main dans la main. _Ce serait tellement génial si nous n'étions pas ici, mais dans une vraie fête foraine…_

« Il est interdit de tenir la main de son voisin aux chaises volantes. »

Apollo lâcha précipitamment la main d'Andréa et regarda autour de lui, paniqué.

« Qui est là ? » cria-t-il, la voix cassée par la peur.

Aucune réponse. Et il ne voyait personne autour du manège. Il voulait juste que les chaises s'arrêtent, à présent…

« Andréa, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Non, vraiment pas, désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle, effrayée. C'était une voix de femme, je ne sais plus quelles filles sont encore en vie, je n'en sais rien ! »

« Comment on arrête ce truc ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

« Je ne sais pas ! Ça s'arrête au bout de cinq minutes, normalement, alors ça devrait bientôt… »

_*KLONG !*_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla Apollo en se sentant tiré en arrière.

Il baissa vivement les yeux et vit qu'une chaîne était enroulée autour de l'une des barres constituant la chaise volante. Il écarquilla les yeux et poussa un hurlement de terreur. Les chaises derrière lui se cognèrent contre le dossier de la sienne, et il ralentissait jusqu'à s'arrêter. Les chaînes qui rejoignaient la chaise au plafond du manège commencèrent à dangereusement s'étirer, et Apollo crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elles allaient se briser. Heureusement, le manège s'arrêta et les chaises descendirent doucement. Apollo souleva la sécurité de sa chaise et en sortit précipitamment. Il suivit des yeux la chaîne pour remonter jusqu'à son propriétaire. _Attends, ce sont des menottes avec une très longue chaîne… _

Il leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille, visiblement très fatiguée, l'air d'un fantôme de film japonais. Il n'aimait pas du tout la vision de ce monstre qui l'avait agrippé par surprise.

_Elle n'a que des menottes, reste calme…_

« Va-t'en ! lui cria-t-il. J'ai une arme, j'en ai même plusieurs, et Andréa aussi ! »

« He he he… Je m'en moque, vermisseaux… »

Violette leva le menton et le fixa d'un air morbide.

« Donnez-moi vos vies… Je dois garder la mienne… »

Apollo leva ses poings armés et s'approcha lentement de Violette.

« Pars, sinon je t'en mets un coup. »

Sa voix tremblait à peine.

« He he he… » gloussa-t-elle en faisant tournoyer sa chaîne de menottes au-dessus de sa tête.

Apollo recula précipitamment, mais la jeune fille continuait de le menacer de ses menottes. Soudain, elle tomba en avant et l'une des menottes alla s'écraser sur l'épaule d'Apollo, qui s'effondra en criant de douleur. Violette avait tout simplement été poussée par Andréa. La jeune femme blonde se mit à lui donner des coups de pied en hurlant de rage.

« Tu ne TOUCHES PAS à Apollo ! » rugit-elle.

« Laisse-moi… tranquille… » souffla Violette, toujours à terre et ne se défendant même pas.

Apollo se redressa et tira sur la chaîne jusqu'à ce que Violette lâche enfin prise, et il lui assena un grand coup de menotte sur le crâne, le plus fort qu'il pût. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus. L'avocat de la défense reprit son souffle, haletant, puis soupira.

« On ferait mieux de partir d'ici. »

« Oui, ce serait… mieux… » bafouilla Andréa en se frottant les yeux.

« Ça va ? » murmura Apollo en lui tendant la main.

Andréa leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« Evidemment. »

Elle luit prit la main.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, je serais mort depuis si longtemps, sans toi… »

« Pas de problème, si je peux servir à quelque chose ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Il sourit à son tour, et ils se dirigèrent vers… _Et mince… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?_

« Ça te dirait qu'on continue de se promener dans la fête foraine ? »

« Euh, oui, mais loin d'elle, alors… » dit-elle en désignant le corps de Violette par terre.

Andréa écarquilla les yeux.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce sang ? »

« Hein ? Oh… oh non, MERDE ! » s'exclama Apollo en se frappant le front.

Il courut vers Violette et comprit qu'il l'avait frappée assez violemment pour engendrer un traumatisme crânien, et que la jeune fille était morte.

« Je ne voulais pas… »

« Voilà, tu ne voulais pas, c'est juste un hasard ! Personne ne meurt de ce genre de coup, normalement… Viens, Apollo, éloignons-nous d'ici. »

[Encore en vie : 10]

**[17h26]**

Maya regardait Pearl dormir. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée depuis son retour sous l'apparence de Mia, et Maya espérait que sa cousine ouvrirait vite les yeux, car elle n'en pouvait plus de rester là à réfléchir toute seule. La solitude était sa pire ennemie dans ce jeu… Pearl avait l'air de rêver, un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et Maya croisa les bras et posa son front contre le tableau de bord du phare. Qui fit un grand bruit.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Un rapide coup d'œil par le hublot lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait allumé la lumière principale du phare. _Je croyais que le courant avait été coupé…_ Elle se mit à détailler le tableau de bord. Peut-être y avait-il un bouton qui permettait de prévenir les autorités qu'ils avaient été enfermés sur cette île… Un émetteur-radio, par exemple ! Elle voulait appuyer sur tous les boutons, mais c'était un peu risqué…

_Non, attends, c'est pas une fusée, ça ne va pas exploser !_ Elle continua de chercher, mais les boutons se ressemblaient tous… _Raaah, c'est pas vrai ! Y a pas un bouton qui ressemblerait à une onde, quelque chose ?_ Elle se gratta le front en soupirant, fébrile. Pearl se réveilla en bâillant, et regarda Maya, l'air totalement perdue.

« Mystique Maya, Mia est venue ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Oui, et elle m'a beaucoup aidée, merci beaucoup Pearly ! » dit Maya en souriant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mia lui avait expliqué que Miles était installé avec Dick Gumshoe et Ema Skye, ce qui l'avait immédiatement inquiétée car, le temps que Pearl/Mia revienne, Gumshoe et Ema étaient morts. Que s'était-il passé pour que Miles soit sauvé mais pas les autres ? Elle avait alors imaginé, juste imaginé que… _Non, je ne peux pas croire que Miles ait tué qui que ce soit…_ Elle tenta de peindre l'image du procureur tuant de sang-froid l'inspecteur et la scientifique, mais rien ne venait. L'expression de folie meurtrière sur le visage de Miles Edgeworth ? Impossible, inimaginable, idiot. Elle se frotta la tête et continua de câliner Pearl. Décidément, ce jeu était bien mystérieux…

Maya ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle sursauta et Pearl se réveilla.

« Que se passe-t-il, Mystique Maya ? »

« Rien, attends ici. » lui répondit Maya en se levant et en la déposant sur un siège face à la grande vitre du phare.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui menait aux escaliers et écouta en faisant signe à Pearl de rester silencieuse, un doigt sur les lèvres. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et referma la porte tout doucement.

« Pearl, chuchota-t-elle, aide-moi à mettre les chaises devant… Pousse un peu cette table, aussi. »

Elles barricadèrent la porte comme elles purent, et reculèrent de plusieurs pas. Les bruits de bottes cloutées s'arrêtèrent.

« Eh, je sais que quelqu'un est ici. Répondez, je ne vous veux pas de mal, vous savez… »

« … »

« Franchement… La lumière du phare qui s'allume toute seule ? La porte qui se barricade de sa propre volonté ? Ouvrez, vous êtes ridicules. »

« Posez votre arme ! » cria Maya.

« J'en ai même pas à la main… Lang Zi dit : « Les portes fermées sont autant de verrous de l'esprit. Entre par la force et tu détruiras toute possibilité de résistance de l'autre. ». Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, alors ouvre cette porte ! »

« Mais pour quoi faire ? Que voulez-vous ? »

« Ah oui, très juste… Je voudrais discuter avec toi de la suite des événements… Il ne reste que très peu de participants, et il y a un fou furieux enfermé dans l'école, Manfred Von Karma. Cet homme est très dangereux, et nous devons rassembler nos forces pour l'arrêter ! Ensuite, je propose que nous nous séparions tous pour ne pas nous entretuer frontalement. »

« Entretuer ? » couina Pearl.

_Et m…_

« Non, c'est juste un grand jeu de catch, Pearl. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Entretuer, c'est une expression venue du catch pour dire que plusieurs adversaires se trouvent dans le même kilomètre carré. »

« Ah bon ? Alors ça va, j'ai cru que… J'ai cru que les gens se tuaient vraiment ! » gloussa Pearl.

Silence.

« L'enfant est ici, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, monsieur…, murmura Maya. Bon, je veux bien vous faire entrer. »

Elle déplaça les chaises et les tables et ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, une massue à la main.

« Oh ! Posez ce… POSEZ CE… »

« Hein ? Oh, c'est juste… Par sécurité… » bafouilla l'homme, ne sachant que faire de son arme.

« VOUS VOULEZ NOUS TUER ! » piailla Maya en reculant précipitamment.

Soudain, elle vit une lumière juste à sa droite, et regarda Pearl. Elle venait d'invoquer Mia ! Celle-ci se jeta sur le poignard de Pearl resté posé sur une table basse en fer rouillé, et fonça sur l'homme en poussant un cri de guerre. Elle lui enfonça le poignard dans la poitrine.

« Urg… » gémit l'homme en tombant à la renverse et en lâchant sa massue.

« Maya, promets-moi de nettoyer tout ça avant que je ne quitte le corps de Pearl… » murmura Mia, du sang sur les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que… POURQUOI ? » cria Maya en fondant en larmes.

« Pearl a eu si peur qu'elle m'a invoquée spontanément… Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Maya… Tout le monde doit mourir, dans ce jeu, et tu le sais. Une personne de moins, c'est un ennemi de moins. N'oublie pas ça. »

Maya reprit rapidement ses esprits avec l'intention de jeter le cadavre de l'homme par une fenêtre, mais… il n'était pas mort.

« Sh… sh… »

« Comment ? » souffla Maya en s'agenouillant près de lui.

« Shih-Na… J'arrive… »

Maya posa inconsciemment sa main sur celle de Shih-Long Lang et l'écouta répéter « Shih-Na » jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Contre le mur, Pearl dormait, les doigts rougis par son meurtre.

[Encore en vie : 9]

**[17h58]**

Vérité était assise sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné. Elle caressait son fusil en balançant les jambes dans le vide, tentant de percer le néant total de son cerveau. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, depuis le suicide de Kay sous ses yeux. Elle ne savait plus où aller, ni quoi faire, et avait envisagé de rester dans la forêt en attendant la fin du jeu. Le futur gagnant finirait bien par la trouver… Et, dans son empressement à gagner, elle ne souffrirait pas. Mort rapide. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle espérait du jeu.

Enfin…

_Apollo !_

Elle se redressa et leva le menton. Non, sans blague, Apollo était toujours là ! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle sortit sa carte et essaya de deviner où Apollo aurait pu aller. _Bon… On va essayer la prison. Un super endroit pour se cacher, pas vrai ?_ Elle hésitait avec le bunker, mais la prison était plus proche d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se mit en route, le haut-parleur résonna :

« _Bon, c'est l'heure du bilan, les enfants ! Chez les filles, Violette Cadaverini a rendu l'âme. Chez les hommes, Furio Tigre et Shih-Long Lang ont disparu. Quel pactole ! Continuez comme ça !_ »

Elle ne les connaissait pas, ce qui la rassura un peu. Apollo était toujours là pour elle… Et, encore mieux, Kristoph Gavin n'était plus en vie. C'était toujours ça de gagné, cet homme était un fou furieux complet ! Elle marcha vers le Sud, espérant ne croiser personne d'autre avant de trouver son ami avocat.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à la prison, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Elle chercha dans chaque cellule, chaque recoin, mais il n'y avait rien. Cependant, elle finit par trouver le cadavre de Klavier Gavin, appuyé contre un mur et tué d'une balle dans la tête. Difficilement reconnaissable, d'ailleurs. Le deuxième cadavre à la tête trouée qu'elle voyait en moins de quatre heures… Elle se sentit nauséeuse et continua sa route vers le Sud, ne voulant pas voir ça plus longtemps.

[Encore en vie : 9]

**[18h10]**

Franziska en avait eu assez de rester à ne rien faire devant l'école, face à tous les dangers, pendant que d'autres se faisaient tuer. Et Shih-Long Lang, qui l'avait aidée et ne lui avait pas fait de mal, était mort… Qui avait pu le tuer ? L'Agent Lang n'aurait tué personne sans être en situation de grand danger, il avait une morale ! Alors que faire ? Entrer dans l'école ? La seule solution était de… _Non, pas ça, pitié, ne me faites pas faire ça…_ Elle se mit à pleurer et tomba à genoux, désespérée.

« Peux pas… peux pas tuer Papa… » sanglota-t-elle.

Mais ses larmes salées piquèrent ses joues égratignées, et elle prit conscience des blessures infligées par son père. Cela la fit pleurer de plus belle, et ses yeux finirent par être si gonflés qu'elle ne distinguait plus rien. Elle soupira de se sentir aussi faible, et se dit à haute voix :

« Bon, je dois prendre une décision. Maintenant. »

Entrer, ne pas entrer ? Le tuer, ne pas le tuer ? Il n'était pas armé… Et puis elle se souvint. Il avait tué le père de Miles, son petit-frère en titre, et avait fait porter le chapeau à ce pauvre enfant traumatisé pour toujours par la certitude d'avoir assassiné son propre père… Quel genre de monstre était son père ? Aimait-il une seule seconde sa propre fille ?

_Je ne suis rien pour lui._

Elle poussa la porte de l'école et déverrouilla son pistolet. Elle allait lui en mettre plein la vue, dis-donc. La chère fille de son papa. _Tu vas voir ce que tu me fais vivre… Chaque balle dans ta poitrine sera le symbole de chaque horreur que j'ai apprise sur toi. Pour toujours. Je n'ai plus qu'à… oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Elle se remit à hésiter. Pourquoi le tuer ? Pour gagner ? Elle s'en fichait complètement. Tuer Miles lui était intolérable, et elle devrait le faire pour sortir vivante de ce jeu. Non, vraiment, elle n'avait rien à perdre à rester devant cette porte.

_Non, je ne peux pas juste rester plantée là !_ L'inaction était la solution qu'elle aimait le moins, et elle le savait. Pourquoi devoir suivre son chemin habituel ? _Je suis une Von Karma… et ça, ça ne changera jamais._ Elle tourna son pistolet entre ses doigts puis posa son index sur la détente. Décidée.

Elle posa sa main gauche libre sur la poignée de la porte, puis ferma les yeux. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière : la mort de son père, sinon rien. Franziska prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte de l'école. Bon, Manfred n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée. Mais peut-être avait-il changé de…

« TRAÎTRESSE ! »

Franziska fut projetée au sol et se cogna la tête contre le pied d'un meuble. Des étoiles plein les yeux, complètement sonnée, elle resta allongée par terre, le doigt trop faible pour tirer sur son père. Il s'était caché derrière la porte tout ce temps, attendant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte pour la piéger… Elle eut envie de pleurer pour s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais. Tu as toujours été trop faible, ma fille. »

« Je… laisse-m… » balbutia-t-elle en se redressant péniblement.

« Tu restes là ! » rugit Manfred Von Karma en lui donnant un grand coup de pied dans les côtes.

Franziska hurla de douleur et lâcha son arme, le souffle coupé. Elle toussa et cracha du sang, se rendant compte qu'elle devait avoir des blessures internes qui venaient de se rouvrir. Les côtes en bouillie, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit à sangloter. Elle reçut d'autres coups de pied, puis l'agression prit fin et elle tenta de regarder son père. Un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Papa… Pourquoi… ? »

« Silence. »

Elle l'entendit ramasser son pistolet, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. _Non, je ne peux pas mourir, pas comme ça ! _Elle roula sur le côté en rassemblant ses dernières forces, évitant un coup de feu, et attrapa la cheville de son père. Elle tenta de le renverser, et il s'était si peu attendu à cette attaque-surprise qu'il glissa sur le sol et s'écroula pesamment. Franziska, ignorant la douleur atroce qui lui brûlait la cage thoracique, se jeta sur lui et tenta de lui arracher son pistolet des mains, fermement décidée à en finir le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait plus aucune pitié pour lui, à présent !

_*PAN !*_

« Aaaaaaaargh ! » hurla Franziska, touchée à la poitrine.

Elle tourna de force le pistolet contre la tempe de son père et glissa son index contre le sien, appuyant trois fois sur la gâchette. Lorsque Manfred cessa de bouger, elle s'écroula à ses côtés. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et constata qu'elle saignait abondamment. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et sa vue se troublait… _Et c'est comme ça que finit Franziska Von Karma…_ Et Miles, Miles toujours trop loin, Miles qui ne la verrait pas mourir. Elle leva son index, comme pour mimer une objection.

« Einspruch… »

Son doigt retomba.

[Encore en vie : 7]

**[18h17]**

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

Phoenix était toujours choqué par le suicide incompréhensible de Larry et il regardait, de loin, son cadavre. Miles l'avait forcé à s'éloigner du corps, car il avait passé un quart d'heure à pleurer dessus en le serrant dans ses bras et que le procureur commençait à trouver cela incommodant. Sans compter que Phoenix commençait à se tacher un peu partout avec le sang de Larry, et qu'il allait ressembler lui-même au costume du procureur.

« C'est dur à imaginer, je comprends, Wright, mais… »

« Appelle-moi Phoenix, à la fin… » bougonna l'avocat de la défense en séchant ses larmes.

« Désolé, _Phoenix_. Bon, retire cette chemise pleine de sang, on va la tremper dans le lac. »

« Dans le lac ? »

« Il y en a un autour du phare, un peu plus au Nord… Au-dessus de l'école, en réalité. »

« Ah… Bon ben… D'accord, j'imagine. »

Phoenix essaya de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, mais ses doigts tremblaient violemment. Miles soupira et poussa gentiment ses mains, puis commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'avocat lui-même. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier sinon le cadavre de Larry, mais lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il rougit violemment.

« Oh… Tu voudrais peut-être le faire tout seul… » bégaya le procureur en retirant ses mains.

« J'hallucine… Tu es incroyable, tu sais, Miles ? » murmura Phoenix avec une ombre de sourire.

« … Quoi ? »

« On s'embrasse, on se rapproche beaucoup, mais tu ne veux pas _retirer ma chemise_ ! »

Il éclata de rire et commença à courir vers le Nord.

« Où… où vas-tu, W… Phoenix ? »

« Je vais au lac, peut-être que si je me plonge dans l'eau tu n'auras pas honte de retirer ma chemise ! »

« On dirait que tu vas beaucoup mieux, fais-le toi-même ! » répliqua Miles en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Phoenix se contenta de rire et poursuivit sa course vers le lac. Il plongea dans l'eau fraîche et soupira d'aise.

« Ça fait du bien, après toutes ces heures à marcher, courir, attendre… »

« Hm… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Phoenix.

« Je sais, j'ai traversé ce lac. »

« Ah bon ? Et… pourquoi ? »

Miles écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

« J'avais TOTALEMENT oublié ! Maya et Pearl Fey sont cachées dans ce phare ! »

« C'EST VRAI ? » cria Phoenix avant de se mettre à nager vers l'île.

« Non, attends ! »

Phoenix revint vers la rive et lança à Miles un regard interrogateur.

« Phoenix, tu ne vas pas aller voir Pearl Fey avec cette chemise ensanglantée… C'est une enfant. »

« Ah… oui, c'est sûr. »

Il retira les boutons de sa chemise et la jeta dans l'herbe. Puis il croisa le regard embarrassé de Miles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh je…. Non, rien… »

« Allez, dis-moi. Et puis viens dans l'eau, tiens. »

« Mais, c'est juste que… Tu es torse nu, enfin ! »

« Toi aussi, et alors ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai utilisé ma chemise pour panser une plaie, pas juste pour montrer mon corps aux autres ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? Qui m'a demandé _deux fois_ de retirer ma chemise ? » répliqua Phoenix avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais je… Va tout seul au phare, voilà ! Je ne resterai pas une seule minute supplémentaire avec toi ! »

« Oh, allez, arrête un peu ton char… »

Phoenix le saisit par la cheville et le lança dans le lac, où il fit un plat monumental.

« WRIGHT ! » rugit Miles en nageant vers lui avec beaucoup d'éclaboussures.

Il le plaqua contre le fond du lac et fit mine de l'étrangler sous l'eau, puis le remonta à la surface lorsque Phoenix ouvrit la bouche et s'étouffa avec l'eau. L'avocat toussa en respirant amplement, puis éclaboussa Miles lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits. Le procureur se protégea le visage puis éclata de rire, un rire enfantin et candide, si pur que Phoenix arrêta immédiatement de lui envoyer de l'eau. Il n'avait absolument jamais vu le procureur s'amuser sincèrement.

« Miles, tu… Oh. Ah ah… AH AH AH AH TES CHEVEUX ! » s'étrangla Phoenix en hurlant de rire.

« Quoi ? … Oh, ils sont plats, oui, et alors ? Les tiens aussi, tête de hérisson ! »

« _Tête de hérisson_ ? Va te faire voir, princesse ! »

« PRINCESSE ? glapit Miles. Comment ça, princesse ? »

« Avec tes fanfreluches, ah ah ah… Quelle belle robe de bal, mademoiselle, vous êtes magnifique ! »

« Tais-toiiiii ! » cria Miles en jetant Phoenix dans l'eau.

Il lui bloqua les jambes avec ses genoux, et Phoenix éclata de rire.

« Tu veux faire quoi, me violer ? »

« HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? »

« C'est vrai, ce serait impossible, parce que… ce serait toujours réciproque ! » gloussa Phoenix en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ah, je… » balbutia Miles en rougissant.

« Miles, plus sérieusement. »

Phoenix se redressa et passa ses bras autour du cou du procureur.

« On peut dire qu'on sort ensemble, Miles. Ça ne devrait pas te choquer de me voir torse nu, tu sais ? »

« Ce n'est pas que ça me choque, mais… J'ai un peu honte, imagine, si on nous voyait… »

« Et alors ? Tout le monde ici va mourir, personne ne pourra jamais le raconter ! »

« Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer ou pas, Phoenix. Mais c'est vrai, oui. »

« A la bonne heure. »

Phoenix sourit au procureur, et celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher lentement de lui. Phoenix retint son souffle et ferma les yeux, laissant Miles l'embrasser lui-même, pour voir s'il en avait vraiment envie. _Apparemment, oui !_ Il le serra contre lui en répondant à son baiser, fou de bonheur d'avoir enfin l'amour de sa vie contre lui, et en plus…

« Hein ? » fit Miles, mettant fin au baiser.

« Désolé, je pensais à euh… »

« A quoi ? »

« Ton torse. Désolé. »

Miles écarquilla les yeux et croisa les bras, comme s'il voulait cacher sa poitrine.

« Non, retire ça, ton torse est magnifique… »

« Tu le vois depuis des heures, et c'est seulement maintenant que… »

« Oui, bon, d'accord, fiche-moi la paix, hein ! Mais le sentir contre moi, comme ça… »

« Euh… Oui, moi aussi. »

_Façon très sobre de dire que tu aimes mes pectoraux, Miles !_ Phoenix sourit timidement et le serra dans ses bras.

« Phoenix ? »

L'avocat de la défense leva la tête et murmura :

« Oui ? »

« Je… Je n'ose pas dire ce que je voudrais dire, alors promets-moi de ne pas te moquer. »

« Vas-y, je ne pense pas avoir envie de rire si tu me regardes si sérieusement… »

« Je voudrais faire… Enfin, tu vois… Je sais que nous allons mourir ici, alors je ne voudrais pas mourir sans avoir… »

« Oh ! »

Phoenix avait compris : Miles voulait faire l'amour avec lui avant la fin du jeu ! Il rougit si violemment que même le lac ne parvint pas à le refroidir. Miles se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, et Phoenix écarquilla les yeux.

_Incroyable._

[Encore en vie : 7]

**[18h35]**

Maya avait presque fini de nettoyer la porte tachée de sang, au détriment de sa ceinture qu'elle avait utilisée pour éponger l'hémoglobine. Elle jeta la ceinture irrécupérable par une fenêtre du phare, puis se tourna vers Pearl, qui dormait toujours. Elle lui tourna le dos en soupirant, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Le cadavre de Shih-Long Lang, caché dans un recoin de la cage à escaliers, ne quittait plus son esprit. Mia avait-elle bien fait de le tuer ? Les aurait-il tuées ? Peut-être, peut-être pas, c'était une question sans réponse.

« Pfff. Maya. »

Maya écarquilla les yeux et se retourna, ne reconnaissant pas la petite voix fluette de Pearl. Face à elle se tenait Dahlia Plantule, avec une coupe de cheveux assez reconnaissable.

« Dahlia ? Sors tout de suite du corps de Pearl ! Immédiatement ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Allez. » répliqua-t-elle en la menaçant du poignard de Pearl.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Je veux savoir où est ma mère. Tout de suite. »

« Morgan Fey ? Mais elle est morte ! Je ne sais pas qui l'a tuée, mais elle est morte ! Je suis désolée, va voir son esprit, je ne sais pas, mais… »

« MORTE ? Ah oui ? »

Dahlia tourna le dos à Maya, qui en profita pour sortir de son sac deux cocktails Molotov.

« Dahlia, si tu ne quittes pas ce corps, je fais tout exploser ! »

« Je m'en fiche complètement, puisque je suis déjà morte. »

« Tu n'auras plus personne à posséder pour savoir qui a tué ta mère, si Pearl et moi mourons ! »

« Très juste, mais écoute-moi bien, Maya. Je me moque de ton arme. Comme tu le dis, je peux aller voir l'esprit de ma mère pour lui demander qui l'a tuée. Mais j'aimerais faire quelque chose d'amusant en premier. »

Pearl retrouva son visage et sa taille d'enfant, et elle retomba sur le sol, inconsciente. Maya déboucha un cocktail Molotov, prête à le lancer, quand elle se sentit perdre conscience. Elle s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle pût à la réalité, tentant de ne pas se laisser posséder par Dahlia, et sentit que sa main droite voulait attraper le poignard de Pearl de force. Maya était si concentrée pour garder le contrôle de ses gestes qu'elle ouvrit une main pour lâcher le poignard, et également l'autre main, qui fit tomber le cocktail Molotov sur le sol.

[Encore en vie : 5]

**[18h59]**

Andréa et Apollo cherchaient encore un moyen de passer le temps, et ils avaient visité tout le parc d'attractions. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'il n'y avait désormais plus rien à voir, mais se promener tous les deux était si agréable qu'ils ne voulaient pas partir d'ici. Le parc était un havre de paix en-dehors duquel tout le monde s'entretuait, et ils préféraient rester là plutôt que de tenter leur chance ailleurs. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas gagner…

« Hm, c'est bientôt l'heure du haut-parleur, j'ai l'impression. » murmura Andréa en prenant la main d'Apollo.

« Ah, euh, oui… » bafouilla-t-il, gêné.

_« Bonsoir, mes mignons ! C'est l'heure du bilan, l'un des derniers, je crois… Chez les filles : Maya Fey, Pearl Fey et Franziska Von Karma. Chez les garçons : Manfred Von Karma. Bonne chance pour la dernière ligne droite ! »_

« Je ne sais même pas qui sont ces gens… » dit Apollo.

« Maya Fey et Pearl Fey étaient deux médiums, je les ai rencontrées à plusieurs reprises… Et Franziska Von Karma était une procureur assez détestable, qui a voulu à tout prix que je sois condamnée alors que j'étais innocente. »

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, j'en apprends tous les jours… Tu me racontes tout ça ? »

Andréa rit doucement et murmura :

« Pas de problème. »

[Encore en vie : 5]

**[18h00]**

Phoenix s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Miles, toujours dans le lac, et il n'était pas… habillé. _Rah, où est mon pantalon ?_ Il sortit de l'eau et alla chercher ses vêtements dans l'herbe, attrapant ceux de Miles au passage.

Et puis le haut-parleur avait retenti.

Le cœur de Phoenix s'était arrêté. Miles s'était également réveillé, et regardait Phoenix en silence, aussi choqué que lui par la quantité de morts de la dernière heure. L'avocat de la défense regarda le phare, trop loin pour pouvoir en distinguer le moindre détail hormis sa couleur, et il secoua la tête.

« Personne n'est passé par là pendant cette dernière heure. Personne. »

« Elles se seraient… entretuées ? » souffla Miles en sortant de l'eau.

« Impossible ! Pearl et Maya, jamais ! répondit Phoenix. Il faut aller voir. »

« Je pense que nous ne comprendrons pas grand-chose. Mais si tu veux, oui. »

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence.

« Et Franziska ? demanda Phoenix. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu crois qu'elle a tué son père ? »

« Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, elle le respectait trop. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, j'ai vécu chez eux, je l'ai bien vu… Mais dans ce jeu, tout est possible, j'en conviens. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. »

Miles leva les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à pleurer pour Maya et Pearl. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'émotions. »

« Je pense surtout que tu es fatigué, Phoenix, pour toutes les raisons du monde ! Et étant très sensible dans ton état normal, tu es éteint avec un trop-plein d'émotions, c'est tout. »

« Tu dois avoir raison… On va voir ? »

Arrivés de l'autre côté du lac, ils ne virent qu'un phare partiellement détruit.

« Maya avait reçu des cocktails Molotov… C'est visiblement ce qu'il s'est passé. L'un d'eux a dû exploser… »

« Tu veux dire que ce n'est qu'un accident à la con ? » explosa Phoenix en fondant en larmes.

Miles le serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos pour le consoler.

« Peut-être pas… N'y a-t-il pas une chance qu'elles aient été possédées par des esprits ? »

Phoenix écarquilla les yeux.

« Dahlia ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Voilà, c'est possible, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'acharner sur elles après tout ce temps ? Dahlia est la sœur de Pearl, pourquoi la tuer aussi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu, Miles ? »

Le procureur ne répondit pas, car la vérité toute crue ne ferait pas plaisir à Phoenix. Il savait très bien qu'on mourait vraiment dans ce jeu, et le fait que ses amies y passent aussi devait l'avoir sonné. Lui-même était malheureux d'apprendre la mort de sa « grande sœur », et aurait aimé trouver son corps pour lui rendre un dernier hommage… Mais comment savoir où elle était morte ? Ce n'était pas à l'hôpital, en tout cas. Il soupira et sentit ses yeux piquer et sa gorge se nouer. _Franziska… Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas trouvée plus tôt ? Je suis sûr que tu m'as cherché…_ Il essuya son début de larmes et se racla la gorge.

« Phoenix, il faut que nous trouvions les autres pour les aider. »

« Et s'ils nous voulaient du mal ? » murmura Phoenix.

« Vérité Grimoire est une enfant, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Apollo Justice n'a pas l'air de pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche, j'ai entendu parler de ce jeune avocat… Stressé, timide, mais qui donne l'impression de… C'est étrange. »

« Oui ? »

« On dirait qu'il lit dans les pensées des témoins… Il capte leurs mensonges, en quelque sorte. »

« Comme avec le Magatama ? »

« Oui, sauf qu'il n'en a pas. Il est peut-être juste très perspicace et observateur. »

« Je ne crois pas à ce genre de hasard, je pense que tu sais pourquoi. Tchak tchack tchak tchak tchak ! » cria-t-il en mimant l'apparition de cinq verrous-psychés.

Miles sourit en repensant à cette affaire décidément très étrange où il avait découvert les secrets des médiums Fey. Bon, en réalité, il n'y avait pas de quoi sourire : Phoenix tombé d'un pont en flammes, un tremblement de terre, des morts, un incroyable procureur coupable, des esprits terrifiants… Maya accusée pour rien, ce qui était encore pire… Ils avaient vécu de belles aventures, tous ensemble.

Tout ça pour se retrouver ici et mourir.

« Il faut trouver les autres. » répéta Miles.

« La dernière personne… Qui est-ce ? »

« Andréa Landry, si j'ai bonne mémoire. »

« Elle est très gentille, jamais elle ne nous ferait de mal ! »

« Raison de plus pour la trouver… Où pourrions-nous chercher ? »

« Peut-être… L'école. C'est le point de départ, ils auront peut-être la même idée que nous. »

« Bon, alors… En route ! »

[Encore en vie : 5]

**[18h47]**

Apollo et Andréa avaient discuté pendant presque une heure, et la jeune femme s'était endormie. Parler aussi longtemps sans rien faire d'autre l'avait fatiguée, et toutes ces heures à marcher et rester sur le qui-vive l'avaient épuisée. Apollo en avait alors profité pour faire un petit tour de garde.

Le soleil s'était presque totalement couché. Le vent se levait doucement, et Apollo se passa une main sur le visage. Il était très las, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Dormir… Si seulement il le pouvait ! Mais il devait protéger Andréa… Il la voyait de loin, ce qui le rassura immédiatement, et soudain il aperçut une silhouette au loin, titubante et fluette.

« Vérité ! » s'exclama-t-il en courant vers elle.

La jeune fille s'écroula. Apollo se mit à genoux devant elle et la secoua.

« Vérité, réveille-toi ! »

« J'en ai marre… Tout le monde meurt… »

« Tu ne mourras pas, regarde, tu as une bonne arme… J'ai juste des poings américains, toi tu peux te défendre ! »

« J'ai plus qu'une seule balle… »

Apollo serra les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Effectivement, c'était un peu plus compliqué.

« Je veux mourir, Apollo… Je veux pas attendre qu'on vienne me tuer… »

« Personne ne te tuera, Vérité, personne ne te veut de mal ! »

« Et quand il n'en restera que deux ? Est-ce que je peux me battre avec une arme quasiment vide ? Tue-moi, Apollo, toi tu es toujours gentil avec moi ! »

« Mais…, bafouilla Apollo, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sans douleur, regarde mon arme… Enfin de toute façon, NON ! Je ne peux pas te tuer ! »

« Balance-moi par-dessus les falaises, alors ! Ce sera plus rapide ! »

« Mais… FAIS-LE TOUTE SEULE ! » hurla Apollo, complètement paniqué.

Vérité se releva et prit la main d'Apollo.

« Alors j'y vais. Adieu, Apollo, j'espère que tu vas gagner. »

« Non non non, ça ne peut pas être aussi rapide ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça, enfin ! » supplia Apollo en secouant la tête.

« Je ne veux plus jouer à ce jeu… Laisse-moi choisir mon destin ! »

« Tu n'es pas assez âgée pour dire des choses pareilles, Vérité ! Reste avec moi et Andréa, nous allons nous enfuir ! »

« Andréa ? »

Vérité recula de quelques pas et murmura :

« Alors tu fais des alliances, c'est ça ? Tu viens me voir et tu as une complice ! Elle est cachée où ? HEIN ? »

« Vérité, calme-toi ! Elle dort là-bas, c'est t… »

« Vous êtes ensemble ! Vous allez tuer tout le monde et après… Je ne sais pas, mais en attendant vous allez me tuer ! Forcément ! »

Elle courut à toute vitesse vers Andréa, beaucoup plus vite qu'Apollo lorsqu'il se lança à sa poursuite, et lui posa violemment le pied droit sur la gorge. Andréa se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un long râle, étouffée par cette pression. Vérité visa la tête de la jeune femme avec son fusil et tira de sang-froid, à bout portant, ne lui laissant pas même le temps de crier. Elle jeta son fusil par terre, le visage moucheté de sang, et se tourna vers Apollo en déclarant :

« Une de moins ! »

Apollo regarda en silence le cadavre d'Andréa et se mit à pleurer.

« Apollo, je te donne une chance supplémentaire de gagner, tu devrais me remercier ! »

Les yeux de Vérité ne reflétaient que la folie. Apollo secoua la tête et attrapa la jeune fille par la manche.

« Viens, je vais te montrer notre nouvelle planque. »

« Notre ? Génial, on va coopérer ! »

« Exactement. »

Lorsque Vérité aperçut les falaises, elle leva la tête vers Apollo et demanda :

« C'est une bonne idée, ça ! Personne n'ose s'approcher des falaises… »

« Exactement. » répéta Apollo d'une voix blanche.

Il s'assit sur une pierre, invitant Vérité à faire de même, et lui dit :

« Bon, écoute, Vérité. Tu viens de tuer mon seul espoir, la seule femme que j'ai aimée de toute ma vie. Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être l'embrasser avant la fin du jeu, mais je n'osais pas… Maintenant, je réalise que je me fiche de tout, et encore plus de ma propre vie. Si je sors d'ici vivant, ça ne changera rien : je suis mort à l'intérieur. »

« Pourquoi tu parles aussi sérieusement, d'un seul coup ? » demanda Vérité en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Vérité, c'est fini. Ici et maintenant. »

Apollo l'attrapa par la manche et se jeta dans le vide, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Andréa, tandis que Vérité poussait des hurlements d'horreur et que son collier commençait à émettre des bips effrayants…

[Encore en vie : 2]

**[18h57]**

Phoenix avait tout de suite trouvé louche que la porte de l'école soit ouverte.

« Je veux bien être le premier homme à être sorti, mais j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi, pour ralentir les joueurs suivants… »

« Moi aussi. »

« Alors tout le monde a dû le faire ! Il faut entrer, Miles. »

« Très bien, je vais voir. »

Miles ouvrit la porte en grand, et écarquilla les yeux.

« Franziska… Maître Von Karma… »

« Ils étaient là… ! s'exclama Phoenix. Ils se sont battus… »

« Et Franziska a abattu son père, regarde l'angle… Mais lui aussi lui a tiré dessus avant ! »

« Ils se sont entretués, Miles… Elle a fini par le faire. »

Miles resta silencieux et soupira longuement.

« Pourquoi… »

« J'essaie aussi de comprendre, Miles, mais peut-être s'est-elle simplement défendue… »

« Elle a dû tellement souffrir… Regarde, ses côtes sont brisées, elle a des ecchymoses partout et… Pourquoi lui manque-t-il des cheveux ? »

« Aucune idée… Un produit chimique, peut-être ? »

Et, sans prévenir, Miles fondit en larmes et tomba à genoux.

« Miles ! » s'exclama Phoenix en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller… »

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'un rêve, oui. Un rêve. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence, puis le son du haut-parleur résonna et ils coururent hors de l'école pour mieux l'entendre.

_« Bon, mes enfants, c'est la fin. Ou presque. Chez les filles : Andréa Landry et Vérité Grimoire. Chez les garçons : Apollo Justice. Il ne reste que deux participants, bonne chance ! »_

Silence.

Phoenix se tourna lentement vers Miles.

« Alors… C'est la fin ? »

« Je… Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait par arriver. »

Phoenix secoua la tête et déclara :

« Il est hors de question que je te tue. On va rester là tous les deux et attendre la fin du jeu, où on explosera ensemble. Non, en fait, ce n'est pas ça : tue-moi, Miles ! Tue-moi et tu pourras gagner, tu le mérites. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai passé le jeu à me faire avoir, sans toi je serais mort depuis longtemps, ce n'est qu'un renvoi d'ascenseur ! Tue-moi et vis ta vie… »

« Tu ne me forceras pas à te tuer, Phoenix. »

Miles s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément, le serrant très fort contre lui. Pendant un instant, Phoenix crut qu'il allait accepter d'attendre la mort avec lui, puis Miles mit fin à leur étreinte et sortit son arbalète. Phoenix prit une grande inspiration et sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

« Vas-y, Miles. Je ne t'en veux pas une seule seconde. Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime… Raconte à tout le monde ce que nous avons vécu, et fais arrêter Victor Boulay. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » s'écria Phoenix, paniqué, regardant Miles tourner l'arbalète vers sa poitrine.

Miles le regarda une dernière fois et lui sourit.

_*TCHAK !*_

« ! »

Phoenix courut vers Miles, mais c'était trop tard : la flèche avait transpercé sa poitrine. Mort sur le coup. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? POURQUOI ?_ Phoenix tremblait de tous ses membres, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir. Miles, mort ? Le regard sans vie du procureur qui continuait de fixer le néant lui donnait des frissons, et c'est dans un état second que Phoenix entendit le haut-parleur déclamer :

_« Et Phoenix Wright est le grand vainqueur de ce Battle Royale ! Félicitations, nous allons venir vous chercher, et vous vivrez aux frais de l'Etat toute votre vie ! »_

Phoenix se frotta les yeux et regarda le pistolet rangé dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa et le porta à sa tempe, incapable de penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il entendit des pas venant de l'école, ils allaient venir le chercher…

_Ils ne m'auront jamais._

_*PAN !*_

…

…

…

Phoenix ? …

…

…

Hé ! Phoenix ! …

…

…

…

…

…

…

PHOENIX !

Phoenix ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un très, très long sommeil. Un visage encore flou le regardait, et il se redressa précipitamment en tentant de s'éloigner de la personne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il comprit alors qu'il était dans un lit, avec des perfusions dans les deux coudes. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il retomba sur les couvertures, sonné.

« Ne bougez pas, monsieur, attendez… »

Phoenix sentit qu'une infirmière lui retirait les perfusions, et il entendit une voix bien connue lui demander :

« Nick ! Ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

« … quoi ? »

« Ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais réveillé, je n'ai pas attendu une seule seconde supplémentaire ! Je suis tellement… tellement… rassurée ! »

Il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main.

Sa vue devint un peu plus nette, et il reconnut Maya.

« Quoi ? Maya, je croyais que tu étais… Tu es morte ! Tu as été invoquée ! Mais par qui ? Toute ta famille est morte ! »

« Hein ? Ah ben c'est gentil pour Pearly, ça, elle qui est venue de Kurain spécialement pour te voir ! »

« Pearly ? Mais elle aussi, elle est morte ! Vous étiez dans ce phare, et… »

« Oh, intervint l'infirmière, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sûrement un délire de comateux. Il a dû voir des choses étranges dans son sommeil… »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'exclama Phoenix.

Maya lui fit un grand sourire et répondit :

« Tu étais en train de faire du char à voile, tu sais, on était en vacances avec Larry… »

Phoenix commença à se souvenir. _Mais oui, c'est vrai, au bord de la mer…_

« Et tu as perdu le contrôle du char après une très grande bourrasque de vent… Tu t'es cogné super fort contre un mur, et… trois semaines de coma. »

« De coma ? J'étais dans le coma ! Incroyable ! »

« Euh… oui ! » fit Maya, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il trouvait de si fabuleux à ça.

« Donc le Battle Royale n'a jamais existé ? »

« Euh… Le quoi ? »

« C'est génial ! » cria Phoenix en retombant sur son oreiller, fou de joie.

_Pas de morts, tout le monde est là… _

« Hm, excusez-moi ? »

Phoenix se tourna vers la porte. Miles.

« Vous vous êtes donc réveillé, Wright ? »

« Euh… oui, exactement ! » bafouilla Phoenix.

Par réflexe, Phoenix lui prit la main, et Miles écarquilla les yeux en rougissant et en reculant précipitamment.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Wright ? »

_Ah oui. Mince._

THE END !

Voilà, la fic est finie ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais finir cette fic ! C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie ! :D Bon alors, je dois vous donner la liste des chansons qui font les titres des chapitres !

1. Lipstick, de Jedward (j'ai donc commencé cette fic après l'Eurovision xD)

2. This is War, de 30 Seconds to Mars

3. Time is Running Out, de Muse

4. Do Your Read Me ?, de Ghinzu

5. Not Ready to Die, d'Avenged Sevenfold

6. Theme of Shadows of the Damned, d'Akira Yamaoka

7. Hell Frozen Rain, d'Akira Yamaoka


End file.
